


What about us?

by lemon_amethyst



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Arranged Marriage, Business, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, best friends jjp, side pairing jackbum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 64,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_amethyst/pseuds/lemon_amethyst
Summary: In order to save his father's company, Jinyoung agrees to marry the daughter of their business rival.Everything would have been great, if not for his future brother-in-law, who complicates everything by messing with Jinyoung's recently broken heart.





	1. Trying to forget

 

  
    Jinyoung's mind was buzzing with alcohol flowing in his veins, when the handsome red haired man pinned him up to the cold wall of the men's bathroom kissing him hungrily, while his hands roamed around Jinyoung's torso impatiently as if trying to find a a gap in his shirt through which his long fingers could manage to get past to touch his warm body. Jinyoung's stomach filled with a warm feeling of arousal and it was already too late for him to try to back off; he didn't have anything against the stranger's body pressed against him, as he let himself be engrossed in his touches, responding to his wet kisses as vigorously. The alcohol mixed with his blood and the stranger's attractive appearance made it easier to deaden a guilty conscience and the bothering memories of everything that happened a few days ago. He had never been a person who hunts for one night stands in the nightclubs ( _it wasn't even a gay bar!_ ), especially when he was recognizable to the public because of his father's business, but the anger he felt, _the anger that accumulated in his guts over the past few days_ _made him lose his mind along with common sense._ He wanted to forget about his ex-boyfriend, _a jerk_ who abused his trust so badly, that Jinyoung felt the urge to hit _something, someone_ ; instead he put all his energy into the kiss, making his teeth hit the stranger's in a clumsy kiss, as a wet sounds of their locked mouths seemed to deafen the music coming from behind the door of the club. Jinyoung felt weaker with every passing second feeling as the arousal in his lower region was taking control over him, when the handsome stranger's cold hands hiked his shirt up, sliding them under it and stroking Jinyoung's warm skin, making his breath jump at the sensation. When he felt the stranger's lower body grinding against his hips, Jinyoung's body was burning, his heart was thumping against his chest and all he wanted was to release the tension collecting in his every nerve. But suddenly, his vision clouded and a wave of nausea engulfed him making his legs weak, before he slumped to the floor next to the sink in the men's bathroom.

    

  
    "How are you feeling, Jinyoungie?" Jaebum's teasing voice resounded when Jinyoung picked up his phone early in the morning; the loud ringtone  woke him up from the sweet dreamland violently, startling him. His headache was terrible, the amount of alcohol intake from last night exceeded the limit of alcohol he would drink for the whole month _ten folds_. His eyes fluttered close and he touched his temple with a hiss, when he attempted to get up from his bed, but resigned after a second, laying his head back gently on the fluffy pillow. 

    "Not so loud _for God's sakes_ …" He grumbled in a quiet and hoarse voice, which was apparently very funny to his best friend, as he laughed loudly into his phone, making Jinyoung pull the device away from his ear as far as he could.  
  
    "I've never seen you so drunk before, man!" Jaebum's laugh died down, "I hope it helped you to finally comprehend what a dick Hanbin was." He added, this time with cold tone and Jinyoung sighed in reply, feeling a twinge of pain piercing through his heart, remembering why he got drunk in the first place.  
  
    His ( _now ex-_ ) boyfriend Kim Hanbin worked at Jinyoung father's company JR Group inc., being one of the most trusted employees - he was practically Jinyoung father's right hand when it comes to contracts and projects, seeking customers and business partners. The company was very influential and powerful, having a range of experience dedicated to energy, retail and construction. However, for some time, the things started to smell fishy: the partners began to abandon their services, the company's revenue began to fall dramatically and to make matters worse, the money began to disappear. As it turned out only a few days ago, it was his doing, along with several other employees of his father's company. Hanbin had access to almost all of the darkest corners of the company and because of Jinyoung's naivety, he had access to Jinyoung's shares in the business, too. Although everything came to light before the company was on the verge of bankruptcy, they managed to save a large part of the assets, but the losses the company suffered will renew themselves only after many years.   
  
    Jinyoung couldn't believe in what happened; he was devastated and disappointed in the man he loved so much and in his own gullibility, _why didn't he noticed any weird signs earlier?_ He decided to get wasted, but it didn't help too much, he still felt terrible. Even though he was betrayed by the love of his life, the guilt he felt was much more painful. His father worked hard to found the company, which grew in strength gradually, reaching the heights of conglomerations arousing the respect of all other companies, being in the top 5 of the largest and most profitable companies in Korea. Jinyoung's stomach twisted with guilt at the thought of how blinded by supposed love he was, almost destroying everything what his father build for the entire life, because of his stupid feelings, which, in the end, weren't even reciprocated. _He didn't know what he would have to do to pay his father back_.  
  
    "You should come to the office, you know, your father wants to talk with you." Jaebum said, breaking the silence, snapping Jinyoung from the train of his thoughts. Besides being Jinyoung's _one and only_ best friend out there, he was also Jinyoung father's loyal secretary and a son of his long time friend. It's clear that Jaebum got this job because of connections, but at least he was great at what he was doing. Jinyoung sighed again.  
  
    "I know... I'll be there as fast as I can."   
  
    "Okay, I'll tell your father, then." Jaebum nodded, before changing the topic diametrically, taking Jinyoung by surprise, "Did you get this guy's number yesterday? You two seemed to enjoy yourselves," He heard Jaebum's giggle, as Jinyoung groaned in reply, pulling the blanket all over his face. The scraps of memories of yesterday's evening flooded his mind; _the mop of dishevelled red hair of the stranger, the feeling of his restless lips on his own, the burning sensations his fingers left on his skin, and then_ \- nothing. He had no idea how he got home after passing out. Jaebum laughed again hearing no response from his best friend. "You're lucky the toilet wasn't working there and no one else saw you with him... Do you even remember anything?"  
  
    "Not much, to be honest… It was a bad idea to get drunk and jump on any stranger..." _Especially when it didn't help him at all in his current emotional situation._  
  
    "Well, at least he was handsome," Jaebum laughed and Jinyoung touched the bridge of his nose, trying to remember more from yesterday, but his headache was getting even more unbearable when he did so. He couldn't remember the handsome stranger's face anymore, besides a few details, anyway. He was glad he didn't sleep with him in the end... _Wait, he didn't, right?_  
  
     "I don't remember how he looked like… I hope I didn't do anything I could regret. I don't remember how I got home, too..." He mumbled to the device,  
  
    "Wow, Park Jinyoung! I didn't know you're such a party monster!"  
  
    "Yah, you're not funny at all..."  
  
    "I'm having fun making fun of you, though," Jinyoung shook his head at his best friend's behavior, when he heard the new voices in the background, calling Jaebum, "Okay, I have to go to a meeting now. I put the glass of water and aspirin beside your bed if you haven't noticed yet. Get up and come here quickly," Jaebum announced, dispelling all doubts of how Jinyoung came home yesterday. _Jaebum was a really great friend._

 

 

    Jinyoung stepped into the large building of his father's company, wearing a forced smile on his face as the workers and people passing him were bowing to him politely. He knew now that he can't trust anyone; the people who want to destroy this company are still lurking in the crowd. Since he was the son of the chairman of the JR Group, _he should know from the beginning what people are capable of doing to gain power_ , but he still managed to fall into the trap of Hanbin's sweet words and caring touches, who took advantage of his vulnerability knowing he was gay. After all what happened, it was the critical moment where Jinyoung realized, that Hanbin probably wasn't gay himself; he had never wanted to go out with him to public places, Jinyoung had never met Hanbin's parents in their 3 years of relationship and most importantly - their _very rare_ intimate encounters were always rushed and it was always Jinyoung who suggested it. _Maybe that's why he was so eager to surrender to the handsome stranger yesterday?_ Because he was deprived of the warmth of the other person, even if it would be just a one night stand. _Why didn't he realize it far sooner?_    
  
   When he was on his way to meet his father, selecting the number of the floor, he looked at his reflection in the mirrored walls of the elevator. Even if he was wearing an expensive suit and his hair was neatly combed, the dark circles around his tired eyes announced the world that t _he always elegant and almost noble Park Jinyoung_ is now undergoing a difficult time. His shoulders slumped, when the elevator moved, making him swallow, as he felt the vomit rising in his throat.

    It was hard to approach the conference room without feeling the unpleasant sensation of his guts twisting with nerves. Every step towards was making him even more sick, _sick of the last night's out and sick of the guilt he felt towards his father._ He was wondering if he hates him now; on the contrary to the circulating opinion of Jinyoung, being a thoughtful and polite son everyone would want to have, he managed to disappoint his father a few times in his 25 years of life. Especially when he told him he's gay. Although he accepted him, Jinyoung knew it was all because of him the company is facing difficulties now and his father is aware of that.  
  
    In times like this Jinyoung misses his mother, who had always made his pain go away and soothe his soul with kind words, as her hand brushed his hair, while he was sleeping in her warm embrace. It's been years since she passed away, _but he still misses her so much._  
  
    Jinyoung's hands were sweating, when he was walking across the hallway approaching the conference room where his father and the directors and chiefs had an urgent meeting concerning the future of the JR Group.   
  
    When the doors opened and the board members began to leave the place, Jinyoung bowed to every one of them, trying to hide the nervousness he felt in his stomach behind a polite smile. Raising his head up, he noticed Jaebum gathering the documents and collecting them in a leather briefcase, before his gaze met Jinyoung's and a reassured smile plastered on his face.   
  
    "Come in, Jinyoung. Take a seat." The deep voice of his father resounded in the now deserted conference room and Jinyoung swallowed the lump formed in his throat, as the symptoms of the hangover were overwhelmed by the anxiety of the upcoming conversation with his father.

 

  
    Jinyoung's hands fell on his laps, as he fidgeted with the expensive watch on his wrist nervously after he sat on the chair in front of his father. Jaebum was looking at him with a worried gaze, standing beside his boss, waiting for further commands. Before Jinyoung could swallow the nerves down one more time, his father spoke finally, making him jump a bit in his seat.  
  
    "Son. I won't say anything about Hanbin anymore, since we talked about it already; he's the one responsible for all of this mess along with a few others traitors and I found the best lawyers to prove it and lock him in a cell for many long years. I can't blame you for his actions, you're hurt as well in the whole situation, anyway." He began and his face expression softened slightly, as his eyes met with Jinyoung's. His father knew he was going out with Hanbin and he accepted him. The worst thing for Jinyoung was, that at some point his father started to treat him as his own son. "I came to the conclusion that in order to save the company from the bankruptcy, I have to take some serious steps. But, the thing is, I need you to take part in this, too." His father said and Jinyoung straightened himself in his seat. The mysterious tone of his father's voice was frightening, Jinyoung knew it wasn't a good sign, especially when his eyes darted to Jaebum's face, which was now downcast. _Oh no, this is bad_. "As you know, Songdo inc. is our business rival, but the chairman is a good friend of mine. They want to help us, Jinyoung, and I'm thinking of accepting their offer. They want to merge with our group, but there's one condition from their side."  
  
    "C-condition? What's the condition?" Jinyoung asked quietly, as his mouth set in a hard line. Even though he had no idea what the condition was, he felt  nauseous, his heart was beating so fast he almost couldn't breathe. His hands squeezed into fists, when his father sighed, before answering.  
  
     "You have to marry the daughter of the chairman Tuan, Lisa. That's the condition." Jinyoung's body froze as he stared at his father with wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows. _This is ridiculous_. He looked at Jaebum desperately, seeking some help, _maybe it was a joke? Or maybe he didn't hear it correctly?_ His breaths quickened, as his father's gaze was piercing through him, along with Jaebum's worried one, waiting for his response.  
  
    "But, _father_ , you know I'm gay-"  
  
    "I know, Jinyoung, I know. That's why I'm asking for your help. I'm not telling you to marry her, but… Maybe you'll like her? Think about your own future. If you'll agree your future will be stable, you won't have to worry about money, about your position... Think about our family. How we worked hard to be where we are now, to give you everything you always wanted. Jinyoung, _think about your mother._ " His father knew how to convince him; bringing up his late mother every time the time was tough, Jinyoung's heart always softened at the memory of her. _He's right_ , Jinyoung thought, as he tried to calm his restless heartbeat, looking at his palms. _It was his fault the company is in trouble - if not for him, if he wouldn't fall in love with Hanbin and let himself be manipulated by him nothing would happen. He should fix what he broke, right?_  
  
    "Father, but…" Jinyoung spoke again, as a wave of suspiciousness washed over him. _Something about it was weird_. "Why they want me to marry her? Our company is not doing well now and they still they want us in their family?"  
  
    "It's not about doing well or not. It's about a power. Songdo is more powerful than we are, but our company's status is still high, even though we're facing some misfortunes now. When we merge, our power will double. That what it's all about, son. I heard their daughter seems to have a crush on you and she personally asked her father to arrange it. We should be thankful to her, honestly." Jinyoung knew he should help, _he was obliged to help_ , but knowing it's all because of some girl which had a whim to marry him, was making his blood boil in his veins. _It can't be the only way to save the company!_  
  
    "Is this the only way out of this situation? Father, maybe we should look for some other solution-"  
  
    "Jinyoung. I tried everything, no one wants to help us, since we have a bad reputation now. We can't stand up by ourselves." Hearing his father's resigned tone of voice Jinyoung's common sense came back, hitting with redoubled strength in his conscience, the bitterness of guilt he felt spilled over his entire body. _It was his fault._ He should be thankful for the good luck what happened to him - JR Group will be absorbed by its rival, but at least their future will be peaceful. His personal feelings and preferences were meaningless; Jinyoung was gay, but he won't be in any relationship with a man anymore. He won't experience the real love, but _what is love, really?_ He wasn't sure if he could trust anyone without worrying that he will be used, like Hanbin used him before. _Maybe it's for the better?_  
  
    "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."  
  
    "No, it's not, Jinyoung. Just... think it over and give me an answer in a few days."  
  
    "Father, I'm sorry... I... I'll do it. I'll marry her."  
  
    " _Really?_ " Jaebum asked with disbelief, breaking his silence for the first time. Jinyoung saw the shocked expression on his face; his best friend knew it was something unexpected for him to say, for agreeing to the proposition, but he shouldn't cause even more problems to his father. He wasn't a child anymore and this is the real life, which he couldn't escape from.   
  
    "I feel responsible for the company, so it's no other way out." Jinyoung said quietly, lacking confidence, but his father was looking at him with a pleased smile plastered on his face, before he reached his hand to pat his son's shoulder.   
  
    "I'm glad you understand the situation, son. Your mother would be proud of you." _Would she, really?_

 

 

    A few days later, Jinyoung was sitting in the back seat of his father's luxurious car heading to the exclusive traditional restaurant to meet the savior of JR Group - his future wife and her parents. Jinyoung's father, who was sitting beside him on the leather seat was smiling at him proudly whenever Jinyoung looked in his direction, making him even more miserable on the inside. Jinyoung hated the situation he found himself in, but truthfully, he couldn't do anything about it, he couldn't even decline the offer, because the relations between the two companies would worsen because of his refusal. _The resentful businessman is a dangerous,_ especially when Songdo is the one and only company who reached out to them in their worst period. Even though Jinyoung hated Hanbin with all of his might, he was glad that he declined when Jinyoung asked him to make their relationship known to the public. If everyone knew now that he's gay, Lisa wouldn't want to marry him in the first place and their company would be over, dying a slow and painful death.   
  
    Jinyoung looked through the shaded window of the car, watching the urban landscapes, when they were closer to the restaurant where his future was waiting for him with every passing moment. _By entering the restaurant everything will be different._ The introverted and naive Jinyoung, who still has a bleeding wound in the heart inflicted by his former boyfriend will be gone. He will be replaced by totally different Jinyoung, _a straight one_ , whose funny and confident personality will make everyone swoon. _That's the plan._

 

    But his supposed confidence dropped drastically when he met his future father-in-law, whose haughty and serious aura made Jinyoung swallow just before he bowed to him as low as he could when he met him, entering the rented area in the restaurant along with his father and Jaebum. He would do anything he asked, Jinyoung wouldn't have the guts to oppose to him in any way. The wife of Mr. Tuan was his utter opposite. She was an elegant lady, her petite frame and sincere smile on her face made Jinyoung's nervousness slightly evaporate from his system, feeling a motherly vibe radiating from her, but being under the strict gaze of her husband, Jinyoung could only lower his gaze on the floor, as his body tensed up.   
  
    When he was introduced to their daughter, Lisa, it was clear, that she has a crush on him. The porcelain skin on her face flushed when their gazes met, tucking a lock of her bleached long blond hair behind her ear flirtatiously. She was really pretty in Jinyoung's opinion, _she really was, everyone could see that_ , but he couldn't say anything more about her - Jinyoung wasn't attracted to girls, even if he would like to be, which in this case it would be very helpful.  
  
    When the chairmans along with their personal assistants were sitting in front of each other, talking about business and merge of their companies, Jinyoung caught Jaebum's eyes looking at him from the corner of the table, pretending to listen to the discussion, but instead he was in the middle of comforting his friend with facial expressions and reassuring smiles. Jinyoung mirrored the smile, but he felt defeated.  
  
     Lisa seemed to like him, because whenever he turned his head in her direction, her eyes were already glued to him for a second, before she lowered his gaze on the floor with flushed cheeks. _She was adorable_ , Jinyoung had to admit, but he was still unhappy with the turn of events. He was eating a sumptuous dinner, occasionally talking to his futute mother-in-law about trivial and normal things ( _surprisingly_ ), when a firm knocking on the door was heard, following by the the door opening, making their heads turn to the direction of the entrance.  
  
    "You're late again!" The loud voice of Mr. Tuan resounded in the place, when the blonde young man walked into the scene. He bowed respectfully and when he straightened himself in front of his parents and their guests, the man smirked nonchalantly.  
  
    "I apologize for my late arrive. I had a very-" He paused when he looked at Jinyoung, his brown eyes widened and his nicely sharpened jaw went slightly slack, making Jinyoung flustered, as his heart skipped a beat abruptly. Their eyes were locked for a good few seconds, but for Jinyoung it seemed like _hours_ , he felt the blush creeping on his cheeks being under his soft and intimidating gaze, he had a feeling that he knows him from somewhere; _these bright eyes, the straight nose and the thin lips seemed so familiar..._ When the blond haired man cleared his throat and wanted to continue his sentence, Mr. Tuan spoke impatiently.   
  
    "Stop making excuses. Come here." The man did what he was told obediently, but his eyes were fixed on Jinyoung when he was walking to Mr. Tuan's side. "Let me introduce my oldest son, Mark." The young man bowed to them and Jinyoung lowered his gaze on his laps, _this is not good, his brother-in-law shouldn't be so handsome._ "This is Mr. Park Changmin, the chairman of JR Group and his son -  Park Jinyoung, who's going to marry your sister." Mr. Tuan announced, but Mark seemed to be surprised at the news, as he looked at his father with raised eyebrows, but nodded anyway.  
    
    "Nice to meet you." Mark said with deep voice, as he took a seat beside his younger sister, right in front of Jinyoung, smiling at him for the whole dinner. Jinyoung couldn't raise his eyes in his direction, that's why he engaged himself in a nice chat with his mother. Jinyoung pretended that he was interested when she was telling him funny stories from Lisa's childhood, to which the girl responded with whining and pouting, as his older brother teased her, laughing heartily at her embarrassment. Jinyoung tried to calm down the butterflies which were flying around in his stomach at the sound of it, _Mark's voice differed so much from his normal voice_ \- each one of the sounds made Jinyoung's stomach feel weird. He tried to swallow a piece of bread nervously, _maybe he was just hungry that's why he feels like this?_ But, _unfortunately_ , his heart was beating so fast already, making his breathing shallow, he couldn't catch a proper breath and when he started to choke on a piece of clumsily swallowed bread, Mark reacted immediately, handing him a glass of water, while Mrs Tuan patted his back slightly with a worried face expression.   
  
    Jinyoung wanted to bury himself alive in this moment. _What an embarrassment._

 

  
     _Everything would be okay_ \- Jinyoung would think that the dinner with Tuan family wasn't so bad, if not for their eldest son, Mark. Even though Jinyoung would have sworn he knows him from somewhere, he still didn't know from where and seeing Mark's behavior, he acted as if he had the same thoughts. His eyes didn't leave Jinyoung's face even for a moment, making Jinyoung's insides twist nervously. Jinyoung wouldn't dare to look at him or speak to him either, he felt too intimidated under his curious gaze, besides, he wouldn't want to embarrass himself by stuttering in attempt to say anything or any other way possible. _Jinyoung only hoped he wouldn't have to meet him too often from now on._

  
    After the dinner, the families discussed the latest issues related to the company, before saying their goodbyes in the corridor of the luxurious restaurant, when Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung's sleeve and pulled him slightly to the side, away from the people.  
  
    " _Jinyoung_ ," He whispered through his gritted teeth, so no one could hear him, "It was him, who-"  
  
    "The world is so small, isn't? We're meeting again," Jinyoung turned his head to see Mark standing behind them, flashing him a bright smile. His heart skipped a beat and he tilted his head after a second, as the confusion washed over him.   
  
    "I'm sorry, but you must have mistaken me with someone," Jinyoung said politely, as the strangely familiar scent of Mark's cologne dashed into his nostrils, as he tried to hold the urge to dip his nose in the crook of the elder's neck. _Why is he standing so close to him, anyway?_ He took a step back from him, just in case his senses will go crazy by their close proximity.  
  
    "I don't think so." Mark said, "It's fortunate that Mr. Im was there with you, because I wouldn't know what to do when you fainted back then." He continued, still maintaining eye contact with Jinyoung, whose brows were knitted together.  
  
    " _Actually_ , we have to go-" Jaebum grabbed Jinyoung's sleeve in an attempt to walk away from Mark, but Jinyoung wriggled out of his grip.  
  
    "Wait, Jaebum, what is going on?" Jinyoung asked, looking at his best friend's troubled expression, but before he could answer, Mark chuckled.  
  
    "You don't remember? Should we finish what we've started, to make your memory back?" He said, as a teasing smirk appeared on his face, and Jinyoung froze, while the color drained out of his face in a blink of an eye. _No, please, don't tell me, it's..._  
  
    "Good night, Mr. Tuan," Jaebum bowed hurriedly to him, before he dragged Jinyoung out of the restaurant in a speed of light, pushing him into the back seat of the car, when Jinyoung's father was still talking with Chairman Tuan.  
  
    "Jinyoung, _you were making out with Mark Tuan_ , you almost-"

    "I wasn't him! The guy had red hair!" Jinyoung interjected, suddenly remembering the night from a few days ago. _It made sense to him now, Mark's facial features were familiar, even the fragrance of his cologne was the same!_  
  
    "It's not a problem to dye hair, Jinyoung! I saw him that night, he personally told me to bring you home when you collapsed! He knew I came with you!" Jaebum explained, touching the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down. "Man, you're in trouble." He summed up, but Jinyoung felt overwhelmed with emotions, as the realization dawned on his features,  
  
    "And I'm going to marry his sister…" He murmured absent-mindedly, feeling how his soul was leaving his body, making his limbs weak. _He's in trouble._ He will destroy his father's company even when he vowed to save it by marrying a girl and _now..._ "He shouldn't know I'm gay, Jaebum!" Jinyoung suddenly gasped, as his guts were knotting and unknotting with anxiety, when he felt Jaebum's hand on his shoulder.  
  
    "I know. We can say, that you were so drunk that you had no idea what were you doing, or something?" His best friend rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner, but Jinyoung was highly unconvinced.  
  
    "Do you think it's a good idea?"  
  
    "Is there any different way out of this?" Jaebum challenged, but Jinyoung only sighed, as he raked his fingers through his black hair.  
  
    "I guess not..." Jinyoung mumbled, before he leaned on the leather seat, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves, but all he could see was an image of his future brother-in-law's face behind his closed eyelids.

 

 

 

 


	2. Getting closer

 

     _Jinyoung was terrified_. He was driving to the headquarters of the Songdo company for a meeting with the Chairman - his future father-in-law. The traffic was terrible and his stomach churned anxiously knowing that he's already late, forcing Mr. Tuan, _a busy man, who spends almost entire days at the office,_ to wait for him - a person who's totally at his mercy to save his father's company. He was scared, he knew he will be scolded and he wasn't sure if he'll survive that.

    Yesterday Mr. Tuan contacted Jinyoung and invited him to his office. He wanted to show him around the company and discuss the details of the agreement of their respectable companies, as well as to mention a little bit about the wedding, the date of which hasn't yet been determined. He probably wanted to get to know the future husband of her daughter, since on their last family meeting the circumstances weren't the best for it; having two businessmen in one room at the same time always converted family meeting into a business conference. Jinyoung was too tongue-tied by the man's intimidating exterior, anyway, j _ust as he was with his son's, but for totally different reasons_. "Damn it!" He groaned as the image of his soon-to-be brother-in-law's face crossed his mind, making him hit the steering wheel of his car with his palms hopelessly, as he was still standing in a noisy traffic jam. _How is it possible that from all of the men he could meet last week on this unlucky Thursday it had to be Mark Tuan, a brother of his fiancee?_ Deep inside Jinyoung hoped that the decision about the wedding is still valid and that Mark didn't mention anything to his father about the incident in a nightclub, which could ruin not only JR Group, but also Jinyoung's and his father's reputation. 

    When Jinyoung finally entered the Songdo company's building, he walked hurriedly to the elevator and looked into the mirror in front of him, fixing his hair by patting the unruly strands slightly. His heart was beating mercilessly fast, as the nervousness, fear and fatigue of running all the way from the parking lot to the building cumulated and made him breathless. Before the elevator doors closed, a few other people dressed in business suits went in, immediately turning their heads in his direction and scrutinizing him with their curious glances. _Jinyoung felt like dying_ , his chest rose and fell with rapid breaths and his cheeks were pink from the fatigue, but, _as expected from a kind and well-behaved son of Park Changmin - the owner of JR Group,_ he bowed to them slightly, sending them a polite smile. Despite the difficulties they're experiencing now; despite his sweating and trembling hands, he was still a public person, exposed to public criticism, who couldn't show any questionable behaviors or emotions. People love to gossip and they couldn't be trusted; especially when the press would be willing to pay big amount of money for any news or photos that could plunge him or his father even more.

    Riding on the 12th floor was a hassle. Jinyoung gulped, watching as the number of each passed floor was slowly approaching the floor number of his destination. On the one hand, Jinyoung wished he could be in the office as quickly as he could, he was already late and he wanted to get over with the wrath of his future father-in-law already, but on the other hand, not knowing what awaits him made him want to die of a heart attack and be free from all of this mess, the guilt he felt in his chest every time he saw his father, the dissapointment and grief the memories of Hanbin was bringing him, the wedding with Lisa which he didn't want to commit, and lastly... _The annoying and shameful continuously returning thoughts about Mark - his touches and the taste of his lips._

    "Ah! There you are!" Jinyoung heard the voice of Mr. Tuan just after he announced himself to his secretary - a young, petite woman, which facial expression wasn't that different as her boss'. When the woman allowed him to enter to the office of his father-in-law, he heard his voice again as he stood at the threshold of the door, "We've been waiting for you!" and before Jinyoung could comprehend what he meant by _"we"_ , Jinyoung's body froze.

    "Hello, Jinyoung-ssi, the traffic is no joke at this time of a day, right?" There he was, _Mark Tuan_ , sitting on the leather couch in his father's office, smiling at him with his white and canine-like teeth. Jinyoung couldn't control his body when a blush covered his face, he bowed to them abruptly, making it hard for them to see his reddened cheeks.

    "I apologize for my late arrive, I shouldn't let you wait, I should've left my house earlier-" He apologized clumsily, as the sentences flew out of his mouth like a water from a broken dam. Mr Tuan snorted, stopping him from further embarrassment.

    "That's okay," He said, when Jinyoung was still bending, "That's true - _I'm a busy person_ , if you weren't going to be my daughter's husband, I would be really mad." The man chuckled, but Jinyoung wasn't relaxed at all. _He was terrified._

    "Ah, I'm sorry."

    "Take a seat." He ordered and even though Jinyoung would rather sit on the marble floor instead of sitting beside Mark, who was now observing his every move with this annoying teasing smirk on his face, he didn't dare to say _no_ and obeyed, trying to ignore Mark's presence at any cost.

 

    Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to do it, even though Jinyoung felt the enticing scent of Mark's cologne all over the place, Mr. Tuan didn't give him a chance to focus on something other than just answering his questions. He even ignored his oldest son, who was interjecting a small comment from time to time, trying to engage himself in the conversation. At some point, Jinyoung noticed, Mark fell silent and remain in his position beside Jinyoung only listening and glancing around the room with an unreadable expression. 

    This meeting revolved only around business matters; his future father-in-law wanted to know what kind of approach Jinyoung has with Songdo company, to which he will also have the rights for after marrying Lisa. Jinyoung felt relieved, when the answers to his questions aroused amazement on the man's face, nodding approvingly while listening to them with interest. Their conversation wasn't as difficult as Jinyoung had expected. _Maybe he just misjudged him from the very beginning?_ In the end, Mr Tuan left the office after ten minutes long audition, leaving him alone with Mark, but he was strangely content, feeling like he passed the test which he was put through by the man. 

 

    Jinyoung felt the awkwardness of the situation fell between him and Mark after a minute his father left. The two of them were sitting beside each other, shifting in their place every now and then, feeling like choking by the uncomfortable silence around them. Jinyoung had no idea how to behave towards him, _how to be serious and professional when the scraps of their first passionate meeting were still flying around in his head_ , making him remember how excited he felt and how easy it would be for him to cross the line and do the things he would surely regret if he didn't pass out back then. _Well, he didn't have to go all the way with Mark to regret their encounter, anyway._

    Even though Mark was sitting silently beside him on the leather couch, Jinyoung saw his constant staring in the corner of his eyes. It made him more flustered than it should; he gulped the lump formed in his dry throat and his hands lying stiffly on his laps squeezed into fists, the determination washed over him as he jerked her head in his direction.

    "W-what?" He hated himself the moment he spoke; he stuttered and the volume of his voice came out a few decibels quieter than intended. Mark raised his eyebrows in a slight surprise, but smiled nevertheless, shrugging.

    "Nothing." And the silence continued for a few seconds, before someone knocked on the doors and walking in.

    "Hello, I'm Choi Youngjae, Mr. Tuan ordered me to show you around the company." The young brown haired boy in an expensive suit bent down with a respectable bow, his ID card hanging down around his neck, Mark gasp slightly as he approached the boy.

    "Ah, Youngjae-ah! It's been a while!" He smiled, when the boy looked at him and mirrored his expression.

    "Hello, Mark-ssi-"

    " _Mark-ssi_ , who? I'm your hyung, don't you remember?" Mark chuckled, making Youngjae a bit embarrassed, who was probably trying to be professional, _he was at work, anyway,_ "Ah, this is Park Jinyoung, he's going to marry my sister," He added when he introduced him, gesturing to Jinyoung's direction with a motion of his hand. Jinyoung's stomach filled with a weird tingling feeling, when he noticed how pretty his eyes were when they met Jinyoung's; he was struggling to break their locked gazes, before he stood up and bowed to the newcomer without a word. The younger's eyes seemed to wander for a moment on Jinyoung's face before a forced a smile plastered on his face.

    " _Oh, really?_ Nice to meet you." Jinyoung raised an eyebrow at the boy, but didn't say anything; when he entered the office, the boy's aura seemed to be really warm and kind, judging by his shy demeanor, but Jinyoung had never been good at judging people's intentions, considering his 3-year relationship with Hanbin, for example. _No one can be trusted._

    "Youngjae-ah, how's Coco? Has she grown a little? I remember she was always so tiny!" Jinyoung raised his gaze at Mark's excited one, watching as he grabbed the younger's upper arm with enthusiasm and curiosity; his behavior reminded Jinyoung of an excited kid or even a happy small puppy who ask for a treat. 

    "Coco?" Youngjae asked, a bit taken aback.

    "Yeah, a small puppy, which you gave Lisa when she was like, _twelve_ , but turned out to have an allergy and she had to give it back to you-"

    "She was put to sleep last year, she was sick..." The boy announced gravely and even though Jinyoung wasn't connected to the dog emotionally, he had never even seen it, he felt his heart sink at the sight of Mark's fading smile.

    "Oh, that's a shame. I liked her." 

    "Too bad you had to live across the ocean for so many years, you've missed a lot of things, hyung." Youngjae stated and Jinyoung's ears perked at this; d _oes that mean that he came back just recently?_

    "You know very well it wasn't my intention to leave," Mark laughed bitterly, as he rubbed the back of his neck, looking at his feet. Jinyoung felt kind of bad for eavesdropping on their conversation, but the curiosity and suddenly he felt,the desire to find out more about Mark's past seemed to grow. But after a few seconds of silence, Mark cleared his throat and changed the subject, as if the matter was too confidential to talk about it in Jinyoung's presence, "Youngaje, you should show us around the office, it's been a while since I was here last and Jinyoung-ssi is probably busy, so..."

    "Ah, yes, of course! Please, follow me." Youngjae gasped and walked out of the office, speaking to Mr. Tuan's secretary for a brief moment, when Mark waited for Jinyoung to leave the place, just to follow right after him and closing the doors of the office behind them.

 

    Their small tour around the company seemed to never end. Youngjae was explaining about the departments of the company, introducing them the managers and other important people in the company as they passed them. Jinyoung tried so hard to focus, but he couldn't stop thinking about Mark, w _hy is he even here with him? Why does he need a tour around  his own father's company? Why was his father so cold towards him today?_ The questions seemed to multiply with every moment spent in his presence, looking at his now confused face expression, listening to Youngjae with furrowed brows, but without asking any questions. 

    Jinyoung realized Mark Tuan's personality was changing like the vibrant colors in a kaleidoscope. One time he's quiet and reserved with words, sometimes even shy as Jinyoung catches his gaze on him, the other times he's teasing towards him, like he was after their family's dinner a few days ago; he can be playful with Youngjae, as he seemed to be relaxed and comfortable with the boy... Jinyoung couldn't remove the image of sexually aroused Mark too, whose lips devoured Jinyoung's in a steamy making out session and even though the image is a little blurred in his mind, _it's still there._  

     _Mark was an enigma to Jinyoung._

    The two of them hadn't had a proper conversation yet, without exchanging a few words and nods now and then. Mark was only staring at Jinyoung with those curious eyes and mysterious smile and Jinyoung would want to know _what was he thinking? What's on his mind every time his eyes fell on him?_

 

  
    When Youngjae left them by the entrance of the company after their tour, he ran off to the nearby office, as his father - _the CEO of the manager's board_ \- called him. Jinyoung stood beside Mark for a moment longer, bowing to the people who were greeting the two of them and just before Jinyoung turned around to leave, Mark spoke. 

    "Are you busy?" He asked, a hint of embarrassment flashed on his features, "Do you have time for a coffee with me?" Jinyoung's eyes widened slightly, 

    " _Coffee?_ " He asked dumbly, as if asking if he heard it correctly and his face flushed when he heard Mark's soft chuckle, 

    "Yeah, or do you prefer something stronger?"

    "No!" Jinyoung exclaimed, knowing very well what Mark had in mind. "Definitely nothing stronger than a coffee," Jinyoung added, _he would never want to drink alcohol in his company ever again._

 

    The company's luxiurous Cafe was full at this time of the day. People were sitting with their colleagues or coworkers; some of them held a small business meetings there also. Jinyoung was looking around the place, as the two of them were sipping on the coffee without any words exchanged and he tried so hard not to focus on the silence _which was getting harder and harder to endure_ and enjoy the short coffee time. He looked at Mark from the corner of his eyes, the elder seemed to be lost in his thoughts as he brushed the ear of the small and delicate cup with his thumb, looking at it absent-mindedly. _Mark invited him for a coffee to talk with him about something (probably about their encounter in the night club), right?_ _Why was he silent for the entire seven minutes they sat here?_ (Jinyoung fiddled with his watch on his wrist and incidentally looked at the time, _now it's eight minutes_ ). He took a big sip of the coffee, emptying the cup half-way and swallowed it quickly, letting the hot liquid burn his entire mouth and throat, but he remained poker-faced, when he decided to take the matters into their own hands. 

    "Um, the last time..." He attempted, visibly snapping Mark from his train of thoughts, as he jerked his head up, the dull look in his eyes brightened with a radiant sparkle the moment his gaze fell on Jinyoung.

    " _Last time?_ " The elder asked and Jinyoung wanted to scream, seeing a teasing smile appearing on his features.   

    "Um, I mean, I wanted to apologize for my behavior... when... um," Jinyoung paused, because he had no idea how to name the activity the two engulfed themselves into back then and _he really hoped Mark wouldn't be so impolite and save him from saying anything more-_

    "You mean about the night in a club back then?" He finally asked and Jinyoung felt how his guts unknotted in relief. _For now_.

    "Yes, I was drunk and I had no idea what was I doing and with... who, _I'm sorry._ " He said, as he stood up in attempt to bow to him in apology, being fully aware of the situation between them, _Mark is his future wife's brother,_ they had to talk it out, even if it was embarrassing. 

    "Hey, what are you doing!" Mark stood up along with him and pushed him slightly back on his seat, "It's okay, no damage was done. Did you come home without any problems?" 

    " _Me?_ Um... yes, I guess," Jinyoung's cheeks flushed with embarrassment, as he reached up and scratched the back of his neck. _Was Mark really concerned about it?_

    "You don't remember?" The elder laughed loudly, teasing the hell out of Jinyoung, who wanted to bury himself alive, "Please don't drink so much anymore, that's dangerous for a public person like you."

    "I-it was exceptional, I'm not drinking so much usually," Jinyoung whispered, while he lowered his head, avoiding Mark's sparkling with amusement eyes,

    "I understand, sometimes it's healing to get drunk and forget about problems," He sighed, but Jinyoung didn't dare to raise his head at him and see if he's still teasing him, "You shouldn't be so reckless, though. Next time when you want to do it again, call me." Mark said simply and when Jinyoung looked at him, bewildered, Mark's mouth curved into a smile, before Mark's ringtone resounded, cutting their conversation for good. 

    " _Lisa?_ I'm in the Cafe in the company- No, not alone, with your future husband! I wanted to interrogate him-" Mark was staring at Jinyoung, while he was talking through the phone, and Jinyoung couldn't hold their locked gazes any longer, as he turned his head in the direction of the window, where he saw Lisa approaching the cafe. Mark suddenly raised his hand in the air, waving to her, after he hung up. "We're here!"

    "Oppa, I still can't get used to your hair color," The girl said when she walked up to them, "You look like a foreigner!" She giggled, patting her older brother's blond mop of hair.

    "Aren't I one, though? I'm more overseas than in Korea," He smiled, but Jinyoung noticed the hint of melancholy on his features. When Lisa's ignored his brother's sentence and her eyes fell on Jinyoung, she bowed politely, as a blush covered her porcelain cheeks. Jinyoung returned the greeting, turning his gaze towards Mark, who's smile faltered for a second before he stood up, freeing the seat for his sister, "Ah, I may not look like a busy person, but I have a few things to do, so I'll leave first." 

    "Already? Um... Jinyoung-ssi, are you busy?" Lisa asked, sitting elegantly on the leather seat, as she toyed with a lock of her blond hair. Jinyoung was taken aback by the situation, _it will be his first time with her and he should get used to this_ , knowing that Mark is leaving made him feel strangely uncomfortable.

    "Ah, no, not really-"

    "Great. So, I'll leave you two, have fun," A warm smile plastered on Mark's face when he extended a hand towards Jinyoung, "See you tomorrow, Jinyoung-ssi." Jinyoung nodded and he took Mark's hand in his, squeezing it slightly, as Mark's long fingers wrapped around Jinyoung's hand, _the fingers which caressed his skin once._

    When Mark left, Jinyoung felt weirdly disappointed, as he watched the elder's back moving away from them, disappearing into the crowd of people. He wanted to talk to him more, he felt comfortable in his company and despite everything what happened between them back then, _maybe the two of them could be good friends?_ Speaking of which, being with Mark, Jinyoung ignored Jaebum's messages-

    "Is the coffee any good here?" Lisa's voice snapped Jinyoung from his thoughts abruptly. _He should say something, offer her a coffee or a dessert instead of dreaming about her older brother and ignoring her!_

    "Ah, yes, it's pretty good, would you want something to drink? Should I call the-"

    "No, no, thank you." _Ah, so awkward._ Jinyoung didn't have any problems with talking with people, especially with women, but now, when his heart was still restless from the previous time spent with Mark, he couldn't calm down and came to his senses.

     Jinyoung felt the stares of people on his body as they were passing by their table, talking with hushed voices and he knew they were gossiping about them. Jinyoung wouldn't be surprised if the paparazzi took some pictures, to see them tomorrow in some gossip magazine. 

    "Jinyoung-ssi, I'm delighted that you agreed to the proposition of my father to arrange a marriage with me, even though I'm fully aware of your father's company situation." Lisa began, leading the conversation right to the point. The girl didn't mince words and her straightforwardness differed from her brother's personality. 

    "Ah, yes... I was thinking about about settling down lately," Jinyoung lied, "but, I was deeply astonished that Lisa-ssi, initiated it herself." 

    "My father told me I'm still young and I don't have to participate in such matters yet, but I wanted to. _As fast as possible_." She explained, _making him wonder why is she so determined? Does she like him that much?_ The questions stayed on his tongue, though, when she leaned a bit over the table towards him, "I find Jinyoung-ssi really kind, polite and trustworthy... What does Jinyoung-ssi thinks about it?" _To say that Jinyoung was uncomfortable was an understatement._ He chuckled nervously, leaning a bit back on his seat.

    "I think that you're indeed still young, but I'm thankful to hear that. I'll do my best to be a good husband." He couldn't help, but feel the bitter taste of the words he spoke just now. She was still young and she should find her true love, not wasting it with him, but at the same time Jinyoung needed her. He had to lie about everything, _he had to save his father's company and it was a priority for Jinyoung._ Lisa had to be aware of this but still she seemed to be satisfied to hear that and _it made Jinyoung feel even worse_ ; he didn't want to give her any hope, he doesn't like her and he probably never will.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a bit rushed, but I hope you liked it anyway! :)  
> Thank you for leaving kudos and comments ♥


	3. Getting used to

 

   
    "It's all over the internet," Jaebum chuckled, as he scrolled down the pictures of Jinyoung and Lisa on the large TV screen in Jinyoung's office. Jinyoung winced at the sight and a tired sigh escaped his lips, as he ruffled his nicely styled hair, destroying it in every way possible. Jinyoung was sure it'll happen, there were too many people in the Songdo's company Cafe yesterday for everyone, every amateur paparazzi to let it get away without taking any pic without them knowing. "There are comments saying you're quite a catch. This is the first time you met with her in public and people already speculate about your future wedding-"

    "Give me a break, Jaebum..." Jinyoung whined, leaning on the sofa's back limply, praying for it to swallow him and save him from his responsibilities. He reached to rub his forehead helplessly, to make himself more relaxed and to block the view of the articles on the screen in front of him.

    "Honestly, I thought it would be harder to convince you to marry her. I'm still shocked you agreed." Jaebum said softly, as he turned his eyes to look at his best friend, sending him a worried glance. Jinyoung's palm slipped from his forehead to cover his eyes, refusing to meet Jaebum's eyes. 

    " _I had to_ , Jaebum." Jinyoung sighed, the subject was still getting on his nerves, he would like to choose his own future, _but maybe he'll manage to do it in another life?_ He has to fix whatever mess he made. "Do you realize how the company would end up if I reject it? We've been dead by now."

    "I know, but still… You've always wanted to live your life without lies, be true to yourself... Isn't it why you gathered all the courage to come out to your father? You hated the fact you had to hide your relationship with Hanbin-"

    "Don't remind me. I'm glad he didn't allow me to make our relationship public. I'm glad he didn't love me anyway." It was the only thing he was thankful to Hanbin, _what would he do if everyone knew he was gay now?_ Lisa wouldn't want to marry him and the company would crumble to pieces, one by one.

    "If we only knew earlier what a jerk he is..." Jaebum sighed, plopping down on the couch beside Jinyoung, his voice lower than usual, "Jinyoung, tomorrow will be JR Group's court case regarding the issue... Are you going with us?"

    "No," Jinyoung answered without hesitation, "I don't want to see him ever again." Jinyoung's heart was still broken and was healing really slowly, a person whom he trusted and cared about for so long betrayed him. He was his friend, _his refuge_ , he was there when Jinyoung needed him; he was his lover, who, even though was passive in their relationship, made Jinyoung happy, made him feel somewhat safe. Only now, after all what happened, Jinyoung realized that he was deceived from the beginning and all what Hanbin cared about were only Jinyoung father's money. 

    "Okay, then. We'll work hard with attorney Lee tomorrow and we'll get him many, many years in prison for everything he did to the company and to you." Jaebum promised him with a smile, reaching for Jinyoung's hand which was still glued to his eyes and took it with his, squeezing it gently. Jaebum had this weird power over Jinyoung, making his mood better, the struggles he always had disappeared like with a wave of a magic wand. Jaebum wasn't a wizard ( _Jinyoung would say he could be a sorcerer after hours, though, knowing how much he's teasing Jinyoung sometimes_ ), but every time Jinyoung hears all those reassuring words coming from Jaebum's mouth, Jinyoung's mind feels at ease; he always made it seem like there's nothing to worry about, like everything will be alright in the end - _and Jinyoung wanted to believe it._

    "Please do. I'm counting on you." He tightened his grip around Jaebum's warm hand, making an eye contact with his best friend and suddenly his mind filled with thoughts of how comfortable it would be to be with Jaebum instead of Hanbin for all this time, how different his life would have turned out if he accepted Jaebum's confession when the two of them were still teenagers. He shook off the thought a second later, before he could do anything stupid, he wouldn't want to change anything between them just because Jinyoung feels sad, betrayed and angry at the turn of events in his life. He loved Jaebum, but it wasn't a love Jaebum wanted from him a few years ago. Jinyoung was sure Jaebum's feelings for him evaporated from his heart already, the two of them changed, they weren't teenagers anymore. Jinyoung was glad Jaebum remained by his side for all this time, though, despite his rejection. Jinyoung relaxed in the comfortable silence the two of them shared now, before his thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking.

    "Jinyoung-ssi," Kim Yugyeom, a new secretary of Jinyoung, entered the office timidly, his face covered in a light pink blush as his eyes fixed on Jaebum and Jinyoung's locked hands and their close proximity, before he collected himself and bowed quickly. "Um, I'm aware that Jinyoung-ssi has a scheduled appointment with Mr. Park and there aren't any other meetings for today, but-" Yugyeom stuttered and Jinyoung had no idea what he's trying to say. The younger's jittery movements made the corners of Jinyoung's mouth quirked up, feeling the sudden urge to tease the younger and hug him at the same time. Yugyeom was still new and unfamiliar with the job; he made a lot of mistakes for the past few days, yet he was hard working and Jinyoung  decided to give him a chance.

    "What's the matter, Yugyeom-ah?" He asked, hearing Jaebum's lighthearted chuckle who stood up from the sofa and got back to browsing through the articles and pictures of Jinyoung and Lisa on the large screen.

    "There's a guest waiting, I told him that he can't come, because Jinyoung-ssi has an appointment to attend now, but he's stubborn-"

    "Who is it?" Jinyoung asked nonchalantly, standing up from his sofa, _he didn't really expect anyone today-_

    "Mr. Mark Tuan,"

    " _Who?!_ " He gasped, as his body froze and his eyes went wide.

    "Mr. Mark Tuan. He's waiting outside for a while now-"

    "Don't let him in!" Jinyoung shouted, waving his hands around, showing him that _he definitely can't let him in!_ His heart started to thump against his chest firmly and his face probably covered with an embarrassing blush, judging from the sudden heat he felt on his cheeks. The memory of their yesterday's coffee meeting flashed through his mind, realizing that Mark promised him to see him tomorrow indeed, but the sentence has gained a meaning only now, when he was already waiting in JR Group's company's corridor. _Why in the world would he come here?_

    "Jinyoung, are you stupid?!" Jaebum scolded and Jinyoung scrunched up his face, "Yugyeom, let him in, don't make him wait any longer!" He decided, shaking his head disapprovingly at his best friend's behavior. 

    " _Jaebum!_ " He whined through his gritted teeth, but before he could compose his sudden rapid pulse, before he could comb his disheveled hair, he heard his father's voice from the corridor, approaching closer and closer- 

    "Mark-ssi! Why are you waiting outside, please come in!" Jinyoung's breath hitched when his father entered Jinyoung's office and he lowered his head instantly, as his mind tried to find some good excuse to escape his own office, "Yugyeom-ssi! Next time don't let him wait, where your professionalism had gone to!?"

    "I'm so sorry, I didn't know- There wasn't supposed to be any other meetings-"

    "No, I'm sorry, I should've announce myself earlier." Mark entered the office just after Jinyoung's father and Jinyoung automatically raised his eyes at the sound of his voice, which he immediately regretted when he realized that the elder is already looking him straight in the eyes with confidence and if his face wasn't red before, _now_ _it was crimson_. "Hello, I apologize for my sudden arrive, but I would like to get familiar with the JR Group company and its headquarters, since it will be the Songdo's loyal partner soon." It seemed like Mark was talking to him, but Jinyoung's mouth went dry and he couldn't utter a word. He heard a quiet snort from his right - Jaebum seemed to have a good time to make fun of Jinyoung and his embarrassment. 

    "Ah! That's alright! We're honored to host you in our company! Well... not really ours anymore!" Jinyoung's father spoke instead and patted Mark's shoulder awkwardly, laughing excessively, which made Jinyoung even more embarrassed - he hated his father's tendency to fawn over important persons, which Mark obviously was now.  
    
    "Thank you, but I can come some other time if you're busy now-" 

    " _Busy?_ No! It's our obligation since Songdo will merge with us! My son would gladly show you our headquarters." He announced and Jinyoung felt his guts twisting when all of them turned their heads in his direction. A sight of Mark's smirk flashed in front of Jinyoung's eyes, making everything even worse. He swallowed.  
   
    "But, _father_ , shouldn't I be present on our meeting-"

    "Son, you have more important things to take care of now." Jinyoung's father  gave a dismissive wave of his hand and turned to Mark, continuing, "If you'll have any questions, my son will answer them, since he practically grew up in this company. We'll leave first. Jaebum, let's go." He ordered and Jaebum nodded, following Jinyoung's father hurriedly, hiding a smile behind his hand. _Jinyoung wanted to bury himself alive right now._

 

    "Everyone knows already, huh?" Mark spoke, when the doors behind Jinyoung's father and Jaebum closed and gestured swiftly to a large screen on which the pictures of Jinyoung and Lisa together were still showing. Jinyoung cursed under his breath and picked up the remote from his desk, turning the screen off without saying anything about the matter. He couldn't bring himself to speak, Mark's weird confidence and teasing smile made him feel intimidated, especially when they were alone in the room now.

    "So, this is your office, Jinyoung-ssi," Mark attempted a small conversation again, as he started to wander around his office, looking around the place, "I thought it will be cold and spacious, with shelves full of awards and diplomas of achievements." Mark trailed off and smiled, tracing a finger on the shelf of with a collection of Jinyoung's favorite books, a variety of fiction through history, to comedy and romance. Jinyoung wasn't picky when it  comes to books. Besides reading books, he had no time to discover any other hobby or a passion which he would like to continue in the future, Jinyoung had to deal with his father's perception of his son's future and even though Jinyoung worked hard to be the best at what he was supposed to do in the future, he had never once won anything which he could proudly expose on his office's shelves.

    "Um, I'm spending a lot of time here, so I try to keep it as cozy as I can..." Jinyoung spoke finally, tugging at his earlobe, as he stood glued to floor beside his desk, watching Mark's every move. Mark's eyes fell on Jinyoung for a second, an unreadable glint flashed in his eyes, before he picked a book and riffled through the pages of it casually, when Jinyoung cleared his throat. "Mark-ssi, shouldn't we get going?" He asked, making Mark look up at him with an innocent face expression, a book still in his hands.

    "Where?"

    "You didn't come here to look around the company?" Jinyoung asked with disbelief and there was something in Mark's smile telling him that _no, I came here to tease you about our first meeting and how you loved how I kissed and touched you-_ Jinyoung's thoughts trailed off when he heard Mark's chuckle resounding in his office.

    "No," Mark said, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf, "I wanted to get to know you since you're going to be my beloved sister's husband." Jinyoung felt a faint pang in his heart, realizing that  even though he could have a small, _a tiny_ crush on Mark, nothing will bloom between them, despite their  first heated up make out session, which Jinyoung hadn't still forgotten about. _He should, though._

    "Well... Why would you want to get to know me? Does it matter if I'm suitable for her or not? It won't change anything, business is business" Jinyoung mumbled bitterly, but it wasn't supposed to come out of Jinyoung's mouth and he regretted it  the moment the words escaped his lips, seeing the change in Mark's face expression, as he moved, inching closer  with an evil smirk on his face; step by step like an animal approaching its prey.

    "Maybe it will? You know, it's not like I'm going to reveal how the two of us meet to my father or Lisa, but if I find something I won't like, I might as well break it out to everyone…" Mark's whisper went straight to Jinyoung's ear, sending the shiver down Jinyoung's spine. Even though their distance wasn't as close as Jinyoung would like to ( _but never admit_ ), Jinyoung's body froze and his senses shut down, before Mark's high pitched laugh resounded, "I'm just joking!" Jinyoung stood in his place bewildered, watching Mark plops down on the couch, still laughing. Jinyoung's tried to compose himself as fast as he could, he would hate to show how flustered Mark was making him every time the two of them are together. He refused to give him that satisfaction which Mark probably wants to achieve. _Why is he teasing him so much?! What did he do in his previous life to deserve such embarrassment?!_

    "I apologized already, why is Mark-ssi like that?" Jinyoung spoke after he swallowed, trying to sound as nonchalant as he could, but his lips formed a pout without his consent.

    "I'm sorry, it's refreshing to see your always serious and professional demeanor change, it's nice to see you embarrassed. You look cute," He replied casually, but Jinyoung was already overwhelmed with the term _cute_ directed to him by the man who apparently didn't see himself in the mirror. He blushed and turned his head towards the window, giving his face a few seconds to cool down, _don't fall for it, Jinyoung._ "Oh, and there's another thing. Since we'll be a family soon, please, let's drop the formalities. I feel really uncomfortable calling you formally, when we're probably around the same age. How old are you?"

    "Didn't you do your research about me before?" Jinyoung raised a brow, he was pretty much sure  everyone knew him and how old is he, especially in a business environment.

    "Not really, I didn't know my sister is going to get married, I found out only a little over week ago, when I came here from LA,"

    "Y-You're not living in Korea?" Jinyoung stuttered, trying to block the question coming out of his mouth, but it was too late. Jinyoung was curious and intrigued by the elder since he met him _officially_ and the fact he had never knew the Tuans had a son made him even more suspicious.

    "You didn't do research of your brother-in-law also?" Mark grinned, and Jinyoung stared at him, realizing that he had never seen anyone with such a nice teeth, "I had to move out a few years ago and I live there. I visit my family from time to time. So? I'm 26, you?"

    "I'm 25," _hyung_ , he wanted to add, but the word couldn't pass through his throat.

    "Ok, so if we figured it out already, I would like to drink a coffee." Mark said, a bright smile plastered on his face, as he made himself comfortable on Jinyoung's sofa. Jinyoung nodded, feeling the annoying butterflies flying around in his stomach at the sight of Mark's lovely smile, while he made a few steps  towards the doors, but stopped, realizing that Mark hadn't moved an inch off the sofa. He looked at him with furrowed brows.

    "No, I want to stay here and talk. It's comfortable here." Mark said, motioning to Jinyoung to sit beside him with a swift movement of his hand as his eyes were still fixed on him, looking at him with anticipation. Jinyoung sighed, as he opened the door slightly, defeated. 

    "Yugyeom-ah, please get us coffee, two black-"

    "With milk for me!" He heard Mark's cheerful voice from behind him,

    " _One with milk_ , please." He said to Yugyeom through his gritted and the secretary nodded, immediately rushing to fill out the request. Jinyoung turned around and closed the doors with a sigh, "Still, I think Lisa should get to know me instead, I'm going to be _her_ husband," He muttered under his breath, hoping Mark wouldn't hear what he just said, but unfortunately, he did. _In Jinyoung's life, nothing goes the way he wanted, anyway._

    "She's busy and cares about my opinion. That's why I'm here, _Jinyoungie._ " He answered the question which wasn't really directed at him and he propped his chin on his hand, staring at Jinyoung, who took a seat on the sofa in front of Mark. Jinyoung was nervous, _how could he not be, when everything Mark does is staring at him with those piercing brown eyes and teasing him to the end?_ He didn't realize his hands were sweating till now, when he placed them awkwardly on his laps, wiping them slightly on the fabric of his perfectly tailored elegant trousers. Jinyoung swallowed, _it will be a long day._

 

 

 

    Mark seemed to undertake a mission of controlling Jinyoung on the daily basis. He showed up in his office more frequently, asking questions and talking to himself or just lean on Jinyoung's desk and watch him work. Jinyoung hated that, he hated how Mark's presence always fucked up with his brain, with his stomach, chest and heart. Suddenly he had so many health problems; _increased heart rate, difficulty breathing, a strange fluttering feeling in the stomach..._ Jinyoung's father on the other hand was rapturous every time Mark visited their company, that at some point he started to invite him to participate in JR Group's meetings. Jinyoung couldn't believe how reckless his father was being again, he seemed to forget about Hanbin already, who was sentenced to a 8 years in prison for seven counts of fraud of the company's money and tax evasion, a sentence which was predicated a week ago. Jinyoung couldn't help but sometimes felt suspicious of Mark's behavior, _sure, JR Group will be a property of Songdo really soon,_ but Jinyoung noticed that Mark wasn't really interested in those meetings, or in company in general. He just sat quietly, listening and observing everything around him, just to send a bright smile to Jinyoung a second later, making him flustered all around the clock. 

    Things got worse for Jinyoung's heart, when Mr. Tuan gave him an office a week later in Songdo headquarters. His office wasn't as homely as his own was at JR Group, but it was a lot spacious and modern. Jinyoung had a lot of work, Mr Tuan wanted to engage him in every important project, and was meeting with him to discuss his thoughts and opinions. Even though Jinyoung was going to marry Lisa in less than a month, he was meeting Mark more often than his soon-to-be wife. But Jinyoung couldn't help it, he got used to Mark's presence, he seemed to follow him like a shadow, hiding behind the pretext of taking care of his precious dongsaeng. Jinyoung would lie if he said he didn't feel comfortable with him like this, but he wanted to hate it with all of his might, _because every time he sees Mark, he falls deeper and deeper,_ every warm gaze and bright smile of the elder wrecked his heart really badly. He wanted to hate him, or at least stop liking him that way, because the fact that he's going to marry his beloved sister seemed to slip off his mind for a while now. He wished he would say something to him to leave him alone, but he couldn't, or more like he didn't want to. When he woke up every morning he looked forward to see Mark at company's headquarters, to see his smile and feel his presence just beside him.

 

 

 

    Overall, working for Songdo company wasn't a challenge. He was there for a few days, yet he's doing quite a good job - Mr. Tuan praised him for a few times already. The good result of his hard work was inevitable, every day he tried to drown himself in papers and work to prevent himself from thinking too much, feeling too much and to stop acknowledging Mark's presence in the office to achieve a peace of mind. Today, surprisingly, he didn't have to make any effort to suppress any overwhelming feelings towards Mark, because Jinyoung was alone in his office. For the first time in a long time, Mark didn't show up and it's been a few hours since Jinyoung came to work. Even though he should be happy about it, _happy that he finally can breathe in his own spacious office_ , his heart was restless and his eyes flickered in the direction of the doors every time he heard any sound hoping that Mark will enter the office at any second.

    "Hi, Jinyoungie, how's work?" Hearing Jaebum's voice after he answered his phone, Jinyoung's body relaxed as he slumped in the big leather armchair he was sitting on, 

    "The work is okay... Everything's... _Okay_..." He answered tiredly, fighting with his thoughts if he should confide his struggles to Jaebum, but on the other hand, he shouldn't make himself more miserable than he already is.

    "Your voice doesn't seem like it, is everything really okay? Mark is teasing you a lot?" Jaebum asked and Jinyoung could hear a giggle in his voice when he mentioned Mark. They are talking about him quite a lot, but Jinyoung tries to hide the fact that he has a crush on him away from his friend. Jinyoung sighed, loosening his tie slightly.

    "He does... Actually, he doesn't have to make any effort, he's just there and I'm freaking out," He said, lowering the volume of his voice by a few decibels, as he started to twirl on his chair slowly.

    "Well, I think you love it," Jaebum chuckled and he was right, as always, "It's been a little over three weeks since you two know each other and I would think that it's you two who's going to get married-"

    "Jaebum, _it's not funny_ , I'm suffering here-"

    "Really?" Jinyoung heard Mark's voice and a surprised gasp left his throat, as he turned around on the chair to the sight of Mark standing on the threshold, holding two mugs of hot coffee. Jinyoung stared at him, as he was approaching his desk and placed the mugs somewhere among scattered papers and documents. Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat when the elder leaned a bit on the desk and flashed his signature smile in Jinyoung's direction.

    " _Jinyoung?_ I guess you have a visitor, huh?" Jaebum spoke, after it seemed like an hour or something to Jinyoung, _he actually even forgot he was talking on the phone-_ "I'll call later then, if you're busy now. Have fun!" Jaebum laughed and all Jinyoung heard after it was a long beep sound, indicating that the caller ended the conversation.

    "What..." Jinyoung mumbled, looking at the black screen of his phone, disbelieving that Jaebum just threw him to the lions.

    "Is it really so bad here?" Mark asked with rapt attention, leaning a bit towards Jinyoung to have a better look on his face. 

    "No… not really," Jinyoung answered, avoiding his piercing gaze and changed the subject, as his eyes fell on the two coffee mugs, one with a bit too much foam with sprinkles of cocoa and the other one, plain black, which the aroma of wafted around the office, "You brought coffee?"

    "Ah, yes," Mark replied as if the question snatched him from his thoughts, "You're working so diligently my father can't shut up about it and I'm just sitting here every day doing nothing, so I thought I can be of some use and bring you coffee when you'll need some energy." He explained with casual tone, like it wasn't a big deal, _like he didn't make a shake of Jinyoung's heart and brain by this casual gesture._ Mark shoved the plain black coffee mug towards Jinyoung carefully, preventing it to spill on the documents. Mark didn't fail to surprise him.

    "Thanks." Was all Jinyoung managed to say, as his chest tightened and his face grew hot. Jinyoung found it weirdly pleasing knowing that Mark remembered that Jinyoung likes his coffee black without sugar and extras.

    "Drink." Mark ordered, as he watched him with anticipation and Jinyoung obeyed, the strong aroma of the coffee dashed into his nostrils when he moved the mug closer to his lips and sipped, the hot liquid warming up his mouth and throat, leaving a sharp and crisp, but overall a pleasant aftertaste. "How is it?" Mark asked, watching Jinyoung's reaction, as his slightly widened eyes flickered with interest and curiosity. Jinyoung had to admit, such expressions on Mark's face were his ultimate weaknesses. 

    "I-it's good, surprisingly good." He answered, placing the mug on the desk, thinking that, _yes_ , that was the best coffee he had in the past few weeks, or maybe even months. _And it wasn't because it was the one Mark brought him!_

    "What do you mean _surprisingly_?" Mark asked, his lips formed a pout suddenly and Jinyoung would swear he saw the light pink tint on his cheeks.

    "Our assistants are always making a dull and plain ones, with almost nonexistent aroma. Your secretary seems to have more skills-"

    "Oh, no, I made them." He stated and a smug smile appeared on his face, as he grabbed the other mug and brought it to his lips, sipping on it slowly.

    "W-why?" A confusion overtook Jinyoung's face, _because why would Mark make him coffee, a rich son of his boss, his brother-in-law..._ Jinyoung's mind was full of questions, every one of them is fighting for attention, but everything went silent when Mark pulled the mug away from his face and Jinyoung noticed the foam on his upper lip, and he couldn't help but to bite his lip. _Does he do this on purpose?_

    "It's a small hobby of mine," Mark said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, _thank God he didn't lick off the residues of the sweet foam from his lips, because Jinyoung would most probably faint on the spot,_ "I'm- I'm glad you like it." He added with a fake confidence in his voice, as he stumbled a bit on the words and the redness covered his cheeks. Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat again today, seeing how shyly Mark averted his gaze from Jinyoung's face to the mug and Jinyoung had enough. _Why is he acting like that in front of him? Why is he following Jinyoung around?_ The sudden desire of knowing the answer to the question he wanted to know since his visit in Jinyoung's office a few weeks ago made his stomach fill with a burning feeling of determination, as he jolted upright from his armchair and walked up to the large floor-to-ceiling window, increasing their distance.

    "Hyung, I was wondering... Don't you have work to do?" He asked a bit too bluntly, earning a confused look from Mark's side.

    "Why? Do I bother you?" Mark asked, a hint of hurt flashed through his features, but it faded as soon as Jinyoung saw it, a bright smile covered it all. Jinyoung tried to stay objective and go on with his fake confident facade, but his his stomach tightened hearing Mark's question.

    "Um, no, but... Mark-hyung, why are you always... here?" The question was sour on his tongue and he scrunched up his face, because he should be more eloquent with matters like these, he didn't want to hurt Mark's feelings in any way, "Are you working as my secretary or something?" Jinyoung's attempt to relax the atmosphere ( _or more like his own nerves_ ) was lame, but he laughed awkwardly anyway, trying to hide his embarrassment desperately. 

    " _How can you say that?!_ " Mark's perplexed laugh resounded and even though Jinyoung made a fool of himself, he saw that Mark didn't really mind. 

    "Why? I wouldn't be surprised, hyung, you're here all the time and look, you even brought me coffee," Jinyoung continued with his teasing and he immediately loved the feeling of it, seeing Mark's pout and furrowed brows suddenly became Jinyoung's another favorite look on him. He heard Mark's snort, as he leaned his hips on the desk.

    "Yah, I'm not your secretary! I just like to spend time with you!" He exclaimed, taking a large sip of his coffee angrily, killing the playful atmosphere around them along with Jinyoung's teasing smile.

    "But- But this is work, I'm working-" Jinyoung's face flushed at the sudden confession and even if it made sense ( _Mark wouldn't come here if he didn't want to, right?_ ), he couldn't help but stutter mercilessly, _don't fall for it Jinyoung!_ "I don't even see Lisa as much as I see you." He tried to stay professional and brought Lisa to the conversation, blocking his mind from things he could say to him now, which he could most probably regret later. But Mark wasn't done with the teasing.

    "Would you like to marry me instead?" Mark chuckled, "It's just business, you two don't like each other anyway!" He teased, watching closely Jinyoung's reaction and it was hard to stay poker-faced, when your crush is making fun of you that way. 

    "But I don't like you either," He answered curtly, trying so hard not to break their eye contact and surrender to his enigmatic smile. _It wasn't easy to say it  to his face, when his heart beats so fast and his hands are sweating._

    "Are you sure?" Mark asked, narrowing his eyes in Jinyoung's direction, as he waggled his raised eyebrow playfully, while his feet made a few steps toward Jinyoung, who held his breath, watching Mark approaching him. 

    "Jinyoung-oppa!" Lisa's cheerful voice resounded and Jinyoung wasn't more thankful to see her than he was today, "Oh, Mark-oppa? Why are you here again?"

    "Why? Can't I be here? It's my company too!" Mark pouted as he turned his back to Jinyoung and walked off of his personal space and Jinyoung's heart sank, the chilliness suddenly engulfing him. 

    "But you didn't want to have anything to do with it for so long… Why- so suddenly?" Lisa asked when Mark was already on the threshold of the office, attempting to leave the place in a matter of seconds. 

    "Now it's different," Mark said from behind his shoulder, " _Totally different._ " He stole one last look at Jinyoung, before he left, closing the doors behind him without any sound. Jinyoung wanted to say something to him to make him stay, but _wasn't it also him who was happy that Lisa broke their conversation?_ Jinyoung's feelings were all over the place, he was torn apart and _he had no idea what he should do about it._  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally managed to write another chapter.. uff..  
> Writing it took me a while and I'm sorry for this mess, I've been having a massive writer's block lately. I hope you like it!
> 
> Thank you for leaving kudos!  
> Let me know what do you think about the chapter and the story overall :)


	4. Accepting the fate

 

 

 Jinyoung stayed at work overtime, another day in a row. He kept on glancing at his watch from time to time, as he collected the documents scattered on his desk, organizing them in order and putting them neatly into files after finishing his work for today. Most of the employees have already left the company and on his floor, he was alone already, a few security guards and cleaning ladies. 

    Jinyoung was in a rush; Lisa invited him on a dinner tonight and he wouldn't want to be late. Jinyoung was embarrassed because of her self confidence a lot of times. Seeing how she always initiated their meetings made him feel bad for being too careless towards her, and their upcoming wedding. Even though Jinyoung was trying not to give himself out how much he despises the idea of marriage with Lisa - _a girl who he didn't like at all_ , his true feelings seemed to show on the surface, in his tone of voice or body language. As weird as it sounds, Lisa didn't seem to care, she was cheerful and polite when she visited him in the office sometimes or when the two of them went for a coffee in a company's cafe. Jinyoung can't imagine her as his wife, as a cute younger sister - sure, but the idea of spending his life with her as her husband, having kids with her, creating a family - it was still unreal to Jinyoung. Though, he should start thinking about his future with Lisa seriously as soon as possible, because the date of their wedding was already set. 25th of August was only two weeks away and it was still too little time for Jinyoung to accept his situation before the new responsibilities fall on him. He should also blame himself for all of those difficulties, because if he didn't allow Mark to mess up with his mind and heart, he wouldn't fall in love with him and everything would be a lot easier. _But was it possible to not fall in love with the elder, when Mark was always flashing his beautiful smiles around and pulling the strings of Jinyoung's heart as he liked?_

    "Oh, did you finish your work for today?" Mark's voice wafted though the quiet and spacious office, making Jinyoung's head turn in the direction of the entrance where the elder was standing, leaning on the door frame of Jinyoung's office. As soon as he raised his head in his direction, their eyes locked on like magnets, connecting from across the room. Jinyoung's breath jumped, seeing how gorgeous Mark looked today, his blond, nicely styled hair contrasted with the well-fitted dark blue suit he was wearing. Mark looked handsome in everything he was wearing, _really_ , but today Jinyoung was smitten by his strong and elegant appearance. _Is he going on a date or something?_

    "Yeah, I just have to clean this mess before leaving," Jinyoung answered, taking away his gaze away from him and fixing it on the scattered documents on the desk, pretending that his presence didn't make any impression on him, as his grip on the important sheets of paper became stronger, crumpling the paper accidentally.

    "You've always been a stickler for perfection, why does your desk look like a battlefield? What happened?" Mark teased, as a low chuckle escaped his lips, entering the office and slowly approaching Jinyoung's desk. Jinyoung pouted.

    "I wonder what your desk looks like after hours of working? Oh, I forgot, _hyung doesn't work_ ," Jinyoung jabbed without making any effort to raise his eyes on the elder, but he was aware that he was getting closer and closer, what made his heart accelerate its beats. Mark snorted at Jinyoung's remark, shaking his head with amusement.

    "You have no idea how little you know about me, I might not work in the company, but it doesn't mean I don't work at all," He answered with a lift of the corner of his mouth and Jinyoung blinked; the mysterious aura around the subject left him even more curious of what is Mark hiding and _why is he so secretive about it?_

    "Yeah, I heard this before, but I would like to see it with my own eyes, you know?" Jinyoung smirked, but after a second his smile faltered when he noticed the warm face expression of the elder, who leaned his hip on the back of the sofa, gently sitting on it and staring at Jinyoung again.

    "You can, you just have to visit me in LA," He spoke softly, making Jinyoung suddenly aware of the reality; _Mark is here only temporarily, his home is overseas._ When Jinyoung's stomach knotted with disappointment at the sudden reminder, Mark moved to sit on the edge of Jinyoung's already cleaned desk. "Um... Are you hungry? Maybe we could grab a dinner before we split our way home?" He asked carefully, playing with the hem of his dark blue sleeve, sending a shy smile towards Jinyoung. 

    "Um, actually..." Jinyoung began, he would love to go with him, it would be the first time the two of them would go to eat together, _Jinyoung dreamed about it on so many nights, but..._ He couldn't agree to the proposition. As much as he wanted to spend his evening with Mark, even if it was only a family-like meeting, he had to refuse. "I'm going out with Lisa tonight," He said, feeling the heaviness in his stomach when Mark's face expression changed immediately, from shy and hopeful to embarrassed in a matter of seconds. Mark laughed loudly, excessively, as he stood up from his desk and rubbed the back of his neck. 

    "O-of course you are! And I'm here again, bothering you when you're in a hurry! Why won't you kick me out of here, hm? Aren't you too soft, Jinyoungie?" The words spilled from Mark's mouth almost nervously, turning his face away and avoiding Jinyoung's eyes, as he took a few steps towards the doors hesitantly.   
   
    "No, I mean-"

    "I'll leave then, have fun you two. See you tomorrow," The elder interjected, as his hand grabbed the doorknob, leaving the place in an alarming speed. Jinyoung panicked, sensing the weird tension between them, _he had to do something-_

    "Hyung, wait!" 

    "Hm?" Mark hummed, peeking from behind the door frame, his brows raised and eyes sparkling, a forced, _yet still beautiful_ , smile showing on his face. Jinyoung's confidence evaporated from his system suddenly and a blush covered his face.

    "W-we can go some other time..." He said, before drawing his lip between his teeth, biting on it firmly, trying to compose himself, but the defeated look on Mark's face made his heart sink. 

    "Of course, Jinyoungie," Mark nodded, sending him a playful wink, before he left the office without waiting for any further remarks. Jinyoung threaded a hand through his hair, letting out a harsh breath helplessly.

    Jinyoung should go now if he wanted to be on time to pick Lisa up, but strangely, he lost the desire to spend his evening with her. He wasn't even sure if he will be able to swallow anything, as the realization of his feelings towards Mark being deeper than he had admitted to himself before, made his stomach twist unpleasantly. Even though he knew he made a good decision, he felt like he has betrayed him. _He should get his priorities straight, before he could drown in thoughts of Mark._  

 

  
    When Jinyoung arrived at Mr. Tuan's mansion to pick up Lisa, he was surprised to see her waiting in front of the gate. He found it weird, because he wasn't late, and seeing the girl waiting in a dimly lighted neighborhood wearing a beautiful, but quite revealing dress made him feel uncomfortable. He suddenly felt the twinge of responsibility in his stomach for what might happen to her if he decided not to meet with her tonight and go with Mark instead. _What if someone would attack her and hurt her?_ Jinyoung might not love her like a husband should, but the instincts of an older brother he has never been to anyone hit him suddenly. 

    "Why did you wait here? You should wait at home!" He couldn't help but scold her when she entered the car. To Jinyoung's displeasure, the girl giggled.

    "I just couldn't wait for you to come, oppa!" Lisa said, making herself comfortable in the car seat, not realizing the true danger that hid in those dark places. "Let's go already!" She exclaimed impatiently and Jinyoung only shook his head helplessly at her behavior, he assumed that she has to be really hungry if she wait for him outside.

    "Fasten your seat belt," He said humorlessly, but seeing the girl's childish pout, he chuckled, watching as she obeys his request. "Now, we can go." He announced, earning a light hit on his shoulder from Lisa.

 

 

    They arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. The design of the restaurant was sophisticated and elegant. The low lighting of the crystal chandeliers and the classical music playing on the piano in the background made Jinyoung feel relaxed and calm. The place was lavishly decorated with tasteful artworks and fresh flowers, making the place look very romantic. 

    They took a seat by the small table for two and when the waiter brought them menus, Jinyoung couldn't help but wonder _where Mark wanted to take him for a dinner? Would it be a place like this?_ He shook the thought as soon as it came to his mind, because _Mark didn't invite him on a date._ Although his outfit seemed to be more elegant than usual and his presence took Jinyoung's breath away, it didn't mean that he dressed like this for him. As unbelieveable as it is, Mark has his life outside Jinyoung's office, he has other things to do than invading Jinyoung's personal space every day. Jinyoung sighed as the thoughts flooded his mind uncontrollably. He was here with Lisa and he's obliged to make her feel comfortable in his company, not longing after her older brother. 

    When he browsed the menu of the place, he noticed Lisa's weird behavior from the corner of his eyes. The girl hasn't even looked at the menu, but was busy looking around the place, squinting her eyes in the dimly lit restaurant, just like she was searching for someone. Jinyoung couldn't help but look around too, and when he heard Lisa's sudden gasp, he noticed two people slowly approaching their table. Before Jinyoung could decipher who was it, Lisa grabbed his hand on the table and squeezed it, her eyes glued to Jinyoung's and a forced, overly sweet smile appeared on her face.

    " _Lisa?_ " The familiar voice spoke when the pair stood in front of them and Jinyoung recognized one person. Choi Youngjae with a young, beautiful woman standing by his side. "I mean- Lisa-ssi… what are you doing here?" He asked, his voice filled with hesitation, looking at Lisa and totally ignoring Jinyoung, who was now slightly surprised that the two of them knew each other. He knew Youngjae for some reason was always cold and sometimes rude to Jinyoung, but seeing the two of them greeting each other was a shock for him. He had never seen Lisa and Youngjae talking before, they were always passing each other without a word on the company's corridors.

    "I'm on a date, can't you see? _Youngjae-ssi?_ " Lisa answered coldly, her gaze hadn't left Jinyoung's face as her grip on Jinyoung's hand tightened. Her eyes started to sparkle under the dim lights; Jinyoung couldn't tell if she was _angry, sad or disappointed?_  

    "Would you introduce us, Youngjae-ssi?" A black haired woman's voice resounded, as she clung to Youngjae's bicep, her eyes darting from Youngjae and Lisa to Jinyoung with interest.

    "Ah, of course. Hyosung-ssi, this is my… boss' daughter, Lisa Tuan and Park Jinyoung-"

    " _My fiance._ " Lisa added stubbornly and Jinyoung noticed Youngjae's facial expression hardened at the mention. _What is going on?_

    "Right," He mumbled, "And... this is my fiancee, Lee Hyosung."

    "Nice to meet you," Jinyoung greeted, "I didn't know you were going to get married, Youngjae-ssi." The sentence left Jinyoung's lips without thinking, but seeing Lisa's sudden death glare in his direction made him realize that it was a mistake. Youngjae cleared his throat, visibly taken aback by the remark.

    "Ah, yes, our wedding is at the end of the month," He answered, and before the conversation could go on, Lisa spoke.

    "Would you leave us? I believe you want to spend your time alone, too," She send them a brief smile, before she fixed her eyes on hers and Jinyoung's tangled hands, when Jinyoung could feel the weight of the tension of the atmosphere increasing.

    "That's- That's right. It was nice to see you," Youngjae said before the two of them bowed to Jinyoung and Lisa and left their table to sit at the other side of the restaurant.

    "I'm sorry for the small inconvenience..." Lisa spoke quietly, her confidence and cold demeanor towards the pair seemed to burst like a soap bubble, as she lowered her eyes and let go of Jinyoung's hand as soon as Youngjae with his fiancee left their space. Jinyoung tilted his head at her behavior and he felt the urge to ask her about him, but seeing her pink cheeks and shimmering eyes with something Jinyoung couldn't decipher, he let the matter go _for now_.

    "I don't mind," He replied calmly and buried his nose in the menu again, studying Lisa's facial expression from the corner of his eyes. He saw how much she tried to ignore the pair, but her eyes travelled to their table from time to time anyway. It was making him more and more curious about Youngjae and Lisa's relationship.

    "Should we order something?" She asked suddenly, opening the menu and tracing a finger on its pages. Jinyoung pressed his lips together in a slight smile and nodded. 

 

 

    The evening progressed, as they were sitting and eating, chatting about unimportant things in between. The relaxing music was playing in the background of the restaurant, making their food taste even better than usual. The meat of the highest quality beef was so tender they could cut it with their fork, as the bits of prosciutto floated around a stack of it, sprinkled with hard and spicy cheese. Jinyoung wasn't a fan of such fancy restaurants, but he had to admit, the taste of food in places like this was simply marvelous for the taste buds.

    Jinyoung watched as Lisa was sipping on the red wine, while her eyes darted again to Youngjae's table, without moving her head, trying so hard not to be too obvious about it. But Jinyoung couldn't help as the curiosity striked him again  _who the hell was Youngjae to Lisa, that he managed to expose such weird behavior in her?_ If Jinyoung was going to marry her and spend with her his future, he should know who her enemies are, _right?_

    "Was that your friend?" He finally asked, wiping the corners of his mouth with a white napkin and taking a sip of a glass of water. He couldn't drink anything else, he had to still drove Lisa home later.

    "Friend?" The girl asked with surprise, but after a second the tension evaporated from her shoulders, as she leaned back into her seat. "No... He's my brother's favorite dongsaeng, they were best friends back in the day," She expelled her breath in a whose, holding a glass of wine in hand and stirring it with a circular hand movement. Jinyoung nodded with slightly furrowed brows, as the memories of the first meeting with Youngjae came to his mind suddenly. Jinyoung noticed that day, that Youngjae and Mark were talking like they knew each other for years. It made sense in a way, but it slipped from his mind apparently; _thoughts of Mark seemed to overwhelm everything else in his head lately._ When Lisa stole a glance in Youngjae's direction again, she noticed that Jinyoung was aware of it and she chuckled awkwardly, as her cheeks graced a pink flush of embarrassment. She cleared her throat.

    "Um, what do you think about my brother?" 

    "W-what about him?" The sudden change of the topic made Jinyoung flustered, as he took a sip of the glass of water again, trying to compose himself and prevent from his real feelings to come out in the form of blush. The only person he talks about Mark was Jaebum, who was always teasing Jinyoung how in love he was in his brother-in-law.

    "He seems to not give you a rest. Does he make you uncomfortable a lot?" _Oh, yeah, he does, you have no idea-_ "He cares about my future, so no wonder he tries to test you or something." She explained, a tight lipped smile plastered on her face, as she looked up to meet Jinyoung's eyes.

    "No- Not really. I don't mind… He's pretty nice, we actually have similar interests," _His lips are also really nice_ , he thought and he felt his heart skipping a beat at the thought of Mark's kisses. _How much he missed the feeling of his lips-_

    "Oh, really? That's great. It's been a while since he made a friend in Korea, usually he doesn't stay here longer than a few weeks every year." The girl said, as her whole face lit up suddenly. Jinyoung realized that maybe it was a good time for asking about her brother more, _maybe Lisa would explain the things he's been wondering about for some time already?_

    "What is he doing for a living?" He fired bluntly, not realizing that he stepped on the slushy grounds with this question. Lisa stayed silent for a moment, as the muscles in her face tightened and the color drained out of her face.

    "My father would hate if I told you. You know, my brother is kind of taboo to talk about with other people…"

    "Why is that? Did he do something?" Jinyoung asked, prying the matter deeper, because now he was even more confused than before. _What would he do to be a taboo?_ "I noticed that he wasn't the one who wanted to move to LA a few years ago, am I right?" He heard Mark talk about this a few times and every time the subject of him leaving Korea appeared, Mark's expression dulled and a sad smile showed on his face. He couldn't stop himself for asking more questions, but knowing that his curiosity would be fed, he did that anyway.

    "Yes, you're right. My father cares about opnions of other people and... maybe if my father's company wouldn't be so big and if we weren't public persons, my father wouldn't send him there..." She trailed off, bitting a nail and scrutinizing Jinyoung with her eyes, as if she was fighting with her thoughts. "Oppa, please don't try to squeeze anything about it from me… You could ask my brother about it, but I can't tell you. It's not that I don't trust you, it's-"

    "No, it's okay," Jinyoung sighed, as an embarrassement washed over him. _Who he was to ask such questions?_ He shouldn't start this subject, but he realized it too late. Sometimes he hated the trait he inherited from his late mother. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't ask about such personal matters." He apologized, bowing politely and Lisa waved his hand dismissively, bringing the topic to an end once and for all.

 

 

    The sound of piano playing in the restaurant filled the awkward silence between Jinyoung and Lisa. The two of them were busy finishing their dinner, swallowing the last bites of the tasty meals. Even though he knows Mark's life isn't his business, _even if Jinyoung's in love with him_ , nothing changes the fact that he's going to marry the elder's sister. He should be concerned about that only, not about a life of the man who will leave the country whenever he would like, leaving Jinyoung with his unrequited feelings towards him. Jinyoung should think about fixing whatever he broke, investing his feelings and the entire life to a person who didn't deserve it. _He can't make the same mistake again._  

    "Oppa, about our wedding..." Lisa broke the silence, snapping Jinyoung from his thoughts, "Are you okay if my parents will decide about everything?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice, but she was undoubtedly more relaxed than a while ago. Jinyoung's eyes travelled to Youngjae's table, which was already empty.

    "Ah, yes. I don't have high expectations, I can adjust to any decision..."

    "Okay. I hope you remember we have an appointment with the tailor on Saturday..." She continued, wrapping a curl of her long blonde hair around her finger, "I hope oppa will find some free time, because I would like to go together. I mean, my mother will probably come too, since I'd like to know her opinion, you know, it's not _any dress_..." Jinyoung chuckled, seeing her nervous behavior, as she fidgeted in her seat, but nodded nevertheless.

    "Yes, of course, we can go together. I would like to know your opinion of my own wedding suit, too." He smiled. His stomach sank at the thought of the wedding;  _it's two weeks away - it's happening._ There was nothing left for him than to play along at this point. Mark will leave Korea sooner or later and Jinyoung will stay and live his life as it was planned for him.

    "Thank you, Jinyoung-oppa." Lisa smiled and Jinyoung mirrored her facial expression. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote another chapter! Thank you for your patience :)))  
> Let me know what do you think about the story so far!
> 
> And in case I won't post anything before Christmas... Merry Christmas, guys! :)))


	5. Drowning the sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: drunkenness and over 6k ahead, I'm sorry ^^

 

 

    Jinyoung caught a sight of the clock hanging on the wall of his office when he was getting ready to leave the company, 7:54 pm. It was Friday evening and his work for today was finished. He planned to grab a drink with Jaebum tonight to relax himself and release all the piled up tension which his work and life was giving him. 

    After he cleaned the mess on his desk consisted of scattered files and documents, he headed off to the elevator, dialing Jeabum's number on the way. It was a while since the two of them meet, their busy schedules weren't actually helping the bonds of their longtime friendship; _he missed Jaebum_. He also missed Mark, who hadn't visited him all day today. Just when the lock creaked in the door, closing his office, he looked around the Songdo company's hallway nonchalantly - _out of habit,_ searching for a familiar mop of blonde hair; it wouldn't be the first time when Mark would come so late to visit him in his work. But today, apparently wasn't that kind of a day.  

    Jinyoung snorted, shaking his head in disbelief at his behavior, _does he seriously missing Mark's presence like a love struck idiot?_ Mark probably had something important to do today - _it wasn't like he was obliged to meet him every day and justify his absence, right?_ What was Mark doing right now, wasn't any of Jinyoung's business. _Maybe Mark finally realized that teasing Jinyoung wasn't that fun anymore and took seriously Jinyoung's fake irritation whenever the elder showed up, sitting and bothering him in his office every day?_ Jinyoung's stomach knotted at the thought, because _honestly, he was a good actor_ , his facial expressions were the best to fake anything he wanted; but if Mark only knew, what is going on deep inside Jinyoung whenever Mark smiles at him, or when he sends him a glance filled with this warm and playful sparkle - he would know how deeply Jinyoung had fallen into the depths of adoration towards him. 

    His train of thoughts was interrupted, just a second before his phone connected with Jaebum, when someone's shoulder showed him slightly to the side. His eyes shoot up at the person immediately, a surprised gasp left his throat, noticing Youngjae's steel-like gaze and a sneak of the evil smirk the younger was throwing him behind his shoulder, as he was passing by him, walking continuously further into the hallway hurriedly. Jinyoung huffed in displeasure at his rude behavior; Youngjae seemed to hold a grudge against him even before their unexpected meeting in a restaurant a few days ago. Jinyoung was a patient person, he hated to have any unexplained affairs and issues with people and, _seriously_ , if he had time now he would talk it out with Youngjae, _because what was wrong with him?_ Even though Youngjae's father was a chairman of the manager's board in Songdo company, he seemed to forget that Jinyoung had the power to fire him along with his father. Jinyoung wasn't that kind of person, though, he just wanted a bit of respect from his subordinates. _Is it too much to ask?_

    "Oh? What a surprise!" Jaebum's fruity voice pierced though the phone, as soon as he picked up the phone. Jinyoung's annoyance suddenly evaporated out of his system at the sound of his best friend's cheery tone.

    "Let's go for a drink," Jinyoung said, as his feet stepped into the elevator, pressing the number of the floor. Jinyoung hated to drink alone, he needed Jaebum to listen to his problems, he wanted to talk about his crush on Mark and how it becomes more difficult to function on a daily basis and keep going with the plan dutifully and marry his sister in less than 2 weeks having certain feelings for the elder.

    "You're free on a Friday night? I can't believe it. Where's Mark? Do you have his permission to go out with me today-" 

    "I-I don't know where he is... I didn't see him today," Jinyoung sighed, deciding to not play along with his friend's cheeky remarks, ignoring the his heart's skip of a beat at the mention of Mark. _Oh, how Jinyoung hated how much accustomed he became to the elder._

    " _Aww_ , you sound so sad about it!"

    "Jaebum... Just shut up and let's go for a drink. It's been a while since we've gone out. I have to relieve my thoughts, I need to relax..."  Jinyoung spoke, his tone small and lazy, as he leaned on the mirrored wall of the elevator, looking directly at his reflection opposite him; despite the tired and slightly red eyes, he looked quite decent to go out to the club tonight, anyway.

    "Oh, and make out with a total stranger again?" Jaebum chuckled and it would be a great pleasure for Jinyoung if he could hit him in the shin right now. 

    "Yah! Don't make it sound like I do it every weekend! You know that it was only this one time!"

    "... _With your beloved Mark-hyung_ , yeah, I know," Jaebum remarked with a hint of amusement in his voice, causing Jinyoung to wonder w _hen will he stop mentioning the damned night in the club? He has a hard time with Mark's teasing already!_ The two of them didn't let him live about the memory he wanted to forget so much. Actually, maybe he didn't want to, but he had to; _what's the point of remembering it all over again if it hurts so much?_ "Okay, then. I'm free for today. Let's meet up in Four Seasons-"

    " _Four Seasons?_ " Jinyoung gasped, the name of the club made his breath jump, even though he was a regular at the club, the place gained a new meaning after the memorable night he wanted to forget about his ex-boyfriend and get dead-drunk, which wasn't difficult to do at all. Jinyoung's mind flooded with images of Mark's ruffled red hair, which looked undeniably sexy on him, he remembered the heat of the elder's body and the feeling of his lips brushing his exposed neck- _Focus, Jinyoung!_ "No! I don't want to go there! Please, let's go somewhere else-"

    "Stop it, _jeez_! It's not like the club is cursed and you'll do it again, right? And besides, we should meet up with Bambam, the kid is missing you a lot," Jaebum responded stubbornly.  Bambam was their friend who worked at the club for a while now. The younger was an intern in JR Group some time ago, but he decided to quit university and do what he wanted instead. _Jinyoung wondered why would someone want to deal with drunk people and listen to their problems on a daily basis?_ Jinyoung closed his eyes for a second, heaving a sight once again, defeated.

    "Okay..." Jinyoung agreed, as he left the elevator dragging his feet on the marble floor, heading for the exit of the company.

    "Hey! Maybe you should call your beloved Mark-hyung to take care of you when you'll get drunk again? Who will take you home this time?"

    "I can take care of myself just fine, okay?!" Jinyoung exclaimed at the sudden remark of his best friend, his voice pierced through the quiet and spacious hallway of the company's entrance, earning a scandalized look from the receptionist sitting by the desk along with two security guards. His face flushed and he send a charming smile in their direction, bowing politely, apologizing for his loud behavior. The lady mirrored his smile and bowed back, unlike the security guards, who raised their brows questioning Jinyoung's mental state.

    Jaebum's hearty laugh came out of Jinyoung's phone, when he accelerated his steps towards the exit, hanging up, preventing from embarrassing himself in front of his subordinates even more. He had to endure for now, in a moment he will be in Four Seasons, relaxing his mind. He decided - _he won't drink too much_. He's just missing the disgusting taste of alcohol, which he hoped will help him to clear his mind, _that's all._  

 

    Jinyoung's plan of not drinking too much seemed to work fine, he drank only two shots of vodka since he entered into the Four Seasons, which was half an hour ago, the liquid's horrible burning sensation made him scrunch up his face, but he drank it anyway, one after the other, seeking the pleasant calming state he needed so much. The club was packed already, _no wonder_ , it was Friday evening and there was a lot of people like Jinyoung, who wanted to relax after a stressing week. He doubted there was anyone who was in love with a brother of a woman, with whom he was getting married in less than two weeks, though. 

    "Hi, hyung!" Bambam's silvery voice caught him off guard, as the younger finally managed to walk up to the side of the bar where Jinyoung was sitting at; the crowd around the bar was no joke, people were so thirsty for alcohol, that Bambam and the other bartender Woohyun couldn't afford a short break, "What brings you here? Did you come to get wasted like last time?" The younger chuckled, leaning a bit toward Jinyoung intending to hear the eventual reply from him over the loud music in the club, but jumping away from him as soon as Jinyoung raised his hand in threat to hit him.

    "You would have so much fun teasing me about it later, wouldn't you?" Jinyoung snorted, playing with a small, empty glass in his hands.

    "Ah, hyung, of course not! I'm just asking out of courtesy, I'm worried about you!" Bambam whined, his lips formed a pout for a second before another customer asked him for a drink. Jinyoung shook his head at the younger, a warm smile appearing on his face, as he felt the alcohol started to buzz in his ears, calming him, but it still wasn't the kind of relax he was bargained for. "Hyung, call me if you want something-"

    "Vodka." Jinyoung interjected, raising his empty glass and wriggling it slightly towards Bambam, "Another shot, please."

    "I see you're starting quite strongly tonight… Is something bothering you, hyung? Jaebum-hyung said something about you being in love with the brother of your future wife-"

    " _What the fu-_ " He exhaled an exasperated sigh, as his lips pressed together, trying to compose himself and not let the embarrassment gave him away, watching as the younger were preparing a drink for him, "Bam, it's not true. I just came here to relax my mind after a busy week, that's all." Bambam's eyes narrowed and he raised a brow, hearing his hyung's answer, as he handed him a small glass filled with vodka. Before Jinyoung swallowed it all at once, the strong taste made him choke and his stomach twisted with nausea the moment he brought the glass to his lips. He caught a glimpse of Bambam who was observing him with a scrunched up facial expression, full of disgust and after Jinyoung gulped the whole volume of the glass and the liquid burned trough his throat, the elder's mouth twitched, as he gave him a half-smile, assuring that's it wasn't a big deal. The taste wasn't that bad anyway, _he could get used to it soon._

    "Oh, you're here already!" Jaebum's voice ripped through the loud music of the club, as he took a seat on a chair beside Jinyoung, eyeing his slightly reddened cheeks. Jinyoung noticed how Bambam and Jaebum communicated without words, sending themselves knowing glances at the state their friend started falling into. _Jinyoung wanted to scream._

    "What can I get you, Jaebum-hyung? Vodka as well?" Bambam chuckled, making Jaebum gasp dramatically.

    " _Oh, my God_ , no, I want beer!" He said, his nose wrinkled, as he looked at Jinyoung's empty glass. In Jinyoung's opinion, Jaebum is always starting too slowly with drinking, while Jinyoung throws himself into deep water from the start, which he always regrets in the morning the day after. _But it wasn't important._

    "So, how's going with Mark?" Jaebum asked, the moment Bambam disappeared, when the other bartender called him. The elder's tone of voice was softer, as he leaned into Jinyoung's ear; the loud music in the club was messing with Jinyoung's head, making it buzz, or _was it alcohol and its effects?_  

    "I don't want to talk about it anymore..." Jinyoung answered, feeling the flow of alcohol in his veins; the sounds around him began sort of diminishing a little and his eyesight became slightly less sharp.

    "Huh? I thought you wanted to relax and let everything out? You can't let it destroy you from the inside-"

    " _Jaebum_ ," He shot him an intense stare, he wanted to appear intimidating, but the pout on his red face probably made him look like an idiot, "Y-you're not helping at all... It's not like anything will change when I admit that I like him much more than I thought." He murmured, suddenly feeling embarrassed that the alcohol started to work in a different way he wanted. He just wanted to relax, not grieve about his depressing life and poor choices in locating his feelings in the wrong people.

    "Well, I knew that from the start you like him, but you shouldn't beat yourself up about this. You know, you're not a robot which can be programmed to feel whatever they want," Jaebum said, taking a sip of his beer. Jinyoung send him a glance, _he didn't understand it._

    "But, _Jaebum_ , it's her brother and I feel so bad because she's in love with me. I have to pretend I like her, like... like I want this wedding! But if I could... I would..." Jinyoung paused, running a hand through his styled hair, sighing helplessly, "B-but I can't do anything about it, because I need to save the company. I need to help my father, because I was the one who let it be destroyed," He said, lowering his head and looking at his laps. Jaebum placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, massaging it reassuringly.

    "Jinyoung-ah, I told you to stop blaming yourself about what Hanbin did. You can't control your feelings, it's not your fault you have terrible taste in guys!" Jaebum joked, as he laughed, his eyes disappearing in a two crescents, and Jinyoung couldn't help but snort at the remark, feeling the elder's hand patting his shoulder once more. "I wish I could help you  somehow, because your situation... _it's just fucked up._ " 

 

    The evening changed into night in a blink of an eye and the two of them were still sitting and talking by the bar. Jinyoung's tempo of drinking seemed to slow down, as he felt his body was getting lighter and lighter along with his head, which was spinning by now, but he achieved the calm state he wished for. _He was almost in a party mood_ ; he wasn't a dancing kind of person, but when some girls came up to him asking him to dance he was willing to agree. He declined, though, his common sense was still working fine, even though he was intoxicated. He had to think about his image of a person who is getting married to a daughter of well-known businessman, an owner of half of the country's companies. The news of Jinyoung's drunken dance with some girls in a nightclub would spread in a flash, destroying not only Jinyoung's image, but also Lisa's. 

    " _Oh my God!_ " The loud and unfamiliar voice coming from his left snapped Jinyoung from his thoughts, making him scrunch up his eyes, frightening him. Jaebum looked through Jinyoung's shoulder, a surprise showing on his face.

    "Isn't that Mark?" Jaebum asked, squinting his eyes through the crowd of people. Jinyoung's head jerked in the direction of the unfamiliar voice, _it's not Mark's voice-_ When he sharpened his gaze, blinking a few times as the alcohol started to make his vision clouded a bit, _he saw him_. His heart almost stopped at the sight of Mark, hugging with some shorter, blond-haired guy, who was trapping Mark in his muscular arms. Mark's smile was gorgeous, his white canine teeth were showing and Jinyoung's chest tightened seeing how strongly his arms were wrapped around the guy's waist and how happy he appeared looking at the guy's face. Jinyoung turned around quickly, the sudden movement made him dizzy, but he couldn't look at them anymore. _Is that why Mark didn't come to his office today, because he was having fun with some clingy guy?_ The burning feeling of jealousy mixing up with the alcohol in his stomach was making him sick, he suddenly wanted to go home, before Mark would notice him and before the anger could swallow him whole. Jinyoung leaned into a bar counter even more, turning his back to the direction of Mark and his friend, looking straight at the bottles of different liquors on the shelves behind the bar. He panicked, feeling his heart racing in his chest, the alcohol flowing in his veins making it even faster.

    "Hey! Mark!" Jaebum's voice resounded and Jinyoung's eyes widened at the scandalous behavior of his best friend, _why would he call him?!_ He bit his lip and closed his eyes, praying for them to not hear him over the loud music in the club, but Jinyoung was never a religious person, so maybe that's why God hadn't fulfilled his request, when he heard a voice, _the voice he missed for the whole day_.

    " _Jaebum?_ What are you doing here?" Mark asked, before his breath hitched at the sight of Jinyoung sitting next to him. " _Jinyoung?_ " Jinyoung's stomach tingled with butterflies hearing his name leaving the elder's lips, his voice suddenly softer with a pinch of surprise, as his whole face lit up. Jinyoung swallowed and turned around, nodding at him without making longer than one second eye contact.

    "Markie? Can you introduce us?" The other guy, who was still clinging to Mark's upper arm without any shame asked, his curious eyes jumping from Jinyoung to Jaebum's face alternately. _Markie?_ Jinyoung's jaw clenched at the pet name, as he lowered his gaze on his empty glass, trying not to give up the jealousy, which the alcohol he already consumed strengthened even more.

    "Um, yeah!" Mark chuckled, as if snapped from his thoughts, "This is Im Jaebum and Park Jinyoung-"

    "Hey, I'm Jackson Wang. Nice to finally meet you, _Park Jinyoung-ssi_ , I heard a lot about you," The guy said, bowing slightly to Jinyoung, who couldn't help, but glare at the man.  

    " _Oh, really?_ The newspapers don't write about me to my advantage..." He answered dismissively, not really interested in what the guy had to say about him.

    "I heard about you from Mark. I don't read gossip magazines, I don't like to read, actually..." Jackson said, and as if on cue at the mention of Mark, his eyes fell on the elder without his consent; he felt his cheeks burning, realizing that the elder is already looking at him, his piercing gaze locking with Jinyoung's. Jinyoung almost squealed at how gorgeous Mark looked today. Jackson's voice broke the connection, as he continued, " _Jaebum-ssi_ , it's nice to meet you. Though Mark hasn't said anything about you, _I wonder why_ , I'm glad I'm able to meet you tonight." He smiled, leaning a little towards Jaebum, earning a surprised but very amused smile from him, "I would want to know about you more... I was wondering... Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" Jackson purred, giving him a flirtatious wink and Jinyoung snorted at the cheesy methods, knowing well his best friend won't fall for these. To his amazement, Jaebum giggled, watching as Jackson held out his hand towards him.

    "Jaebum-ssi, will you hold this while I head for the dance floor?" Jaebum burst into laughter, throwing his head slightly back in amusement, but he did as he was told; he grabbed Jackson's hand, as the man's smug smile appeared on his face before the two of them disappeared into a crowd of people. _Just like that._ Jinyoung sighed at how easy it was for the two of them. How he would like to be like that with Mark, without judging stares and his responsibilities, which were out there, slowly forgotten under the frizz of the alcohol.

    As soon as Jaebum's chair emptied, Mark took a seat beside Jinyoung. 

    "I can't believe he fell for it," Mark chuckled, his eyes trailing after them, before changing its course to Jinyoung's red face. Jinyoung didn't say anything, he felt his throat getting dry and all he was thinking about was how close Mark's body was against his, he felt the heat radiating from the elder's side, which was pressed against his. _This is bad, he can't think about him like that._ He came here to relax, not get heated up by Mark's body. 

    "What are you doing here?" Mark asked, but, _honestly_ , Jinyoung wanted to ask the same thing. And also, _why did he let his boyfriend leave with another man? And... was it even his boyfriend? Was Mark even swinging this way?_ He cleared his throat, feeling the wave of embarrassment washing over him, realizing that Mark is demanding an answer as he was staring at him with raised brows. 

    "I-I'm trying to relax, away from work and my responsibilities," He mumbled, as something crossed Mark's face, something like worry.

    "I told you, call me when you want to drink... You're a public person and I'm your hyung, there has to be someone who can stop you from drinking too much. You don't want to spoil your drunk image to the press, right?" 

    "I came with Jaebum." He answered stubbornly, feeling more and more intoxicated by the alcohol, the sudden outburst of anger in his stomach took him by surprise, knotting it and unknotting his guts unpleasantly. _I need a drink_.  
   
    "Yeah, and now he left you. Why wouldn't you call me?" _Why do you care?!_ He wanted to ask, but he knew why, though. _He was worried about his family's image, he wouldn't want to let Jinyoung destroy it, right?_ That's why he wants to control him as much as he could. Jinyoung smirked bitterly, he had to get drunk to actually realize it, and to understand his position. How could he misunderstood his signs, his warm gazes and caring smiles... _He hated how much he likes him._

    "Who said I want to spend time with you." Jinyoung spoke after a few seconds of silence, his cold tone frightened even him, he didn't intend to be that cold, but apparently alcohol made him less able to control his emotion by now. Jinyoung doesn't like Mark, _he actually hates him-_

    "Um, yeah, you have a point there," Mark chuckled nervously, as he raised his hand to scratch the back of his neck. Jinyoung regretted his words as soon as he noticed how Mark's body pulled away from him by a few centimeters. "You must've been happy, you had a whole free day without me bothering you, huh?" Mark forced a smile; his voice was quieter and less confident than usual, and it was enough for Jinyoung to feel bad for his outburst. _He didn't want Mark away from him._  

    "W-why haven't you come today?" Jinyoung whispered, his tongue started to get clumsy, making Mark lean toward him again, to be able to hear his voice over the loud music and people's chattering. He licked his dry lips uncontrollably.  
   
    "Did you wait for me?" Mark asked softly, fixing his eyes on Jinyoung's licked and now shiny lips. Their proximity seemed to be even closer now, Mark's body scent dashed into Jinyoung's nostrils and Jinyoung froze in his seat, he couldn't move away from him nor pull his lips towards him. His heart was thumping against his chest at the possibility of tasting the elder's lips again. 

    "Jinyoungie, how much did you drink already?" Mark chuckled, pulling away from him, much to Jinyoung's dissatisfaction. _At least he could breathe now._ "I was with Jackson all day. I went to the airport to pick him up, we had to catch up a bit with things and… we're here." _Ah, so that's true._ Mark ditched Jinyoung for the entire day, because his _friend- his boyfriend- whatever_ arrived, coming from _wherever_ he came from. Jinyoung sighed, before he caught a glimpse of his loveable dongsaeng, who was working diligently behind the bar. 

    "Bammie, one more, please!" He slurred, ignoring Mark's snicker beside him. _What was so funny?_

    "Hyung, don't drink so much again," Bambam pleaded, as he walked up to them. Jinyoung didn't miss the inquisitive spark in the younger's eyes as he looked at Mark.

    "It's fine, I'll take care of him," Mark said, ordering soda for himself. Jinyoung tilted his head, feeling a sudden irritation occupying his stomach, as he waited for his desired drink.

    "I don't need you to take care of me, you know? I-I'm an adult. I want to drink and I will drink. You can go take care of your Jackson _friend_."

    "Well… I can't, because he left with your Jaebum _friend_." Mark's beautiful smile appeared on his face, as he propped his chin on his hand, watching Jinyoung's jittery movements; Jinyoung couldn't help but to be even more flustered under his gaze, as he started to fiddle with the watch on his wrist. They sat in silence for a moment before Bambam placed their drinks before them, Jinyoung grabbing his vodka and gulped it all at once, the disgusting liquid was supposed to help him relax even more, but the nauseous taste of it made him almost run to the toilet. But as soon as he swallowed, it was alright again. _Why was he drinking, again?_ Mark shook his head at him, still smiling.

    "Maybe we'll take an example from our friends and go dance? Watching how you're getting yourself drunk isn't fun at all," Jinyoung choked.

    "Why would I dance with you- We're both guys! I-I mean-"

    "I didn't ask you to dance with me, but as _with me along with other people_ dancing on the dance floor," Mark chuckled, and Jinyoung's face started to burn mercilessly. 

    "I-I don't dance." He said, but his voice wasn't convincing, even to himself, as his body started to move on its own, having no connection with his mind; he put down his empty glass clumsily on the bar counter and turned around in his chair in attempts to stand up. 

    "Didn't you say you wanted to relax? Come on," Mark stood up from his chair and before he could make a step forward the dance floor, Jinyoung grabbed his shoulder for support, as he had trouble with moving his his loose body; he felt dizzy, but it was quite a funny feeling. Mark's head jerked in his direction, his furrowed brows made Jinyoung giggle, but his smile faded as soon as the elder caught his hand and lead him through the crowd. The sensation of his fingers wrapped around his hand made his skin tickle.

 

     _Jinyoung was blasted._ Usually, Jinyoung spend his evenings at home, and when he went out to Four Seasons from time to time he definitely didn't step a foot on the dance floor around all those people. Jaebum dragged him here only to drink, nothing more. But, today, it seemed to fit and Jinyoung's mood was quite cheerful now, but, let's face it - _he couldn't say no to Mark_. Besides, Jinyoung was afraid that if he will reject the offer, the elder will leave him at the bar and enjoy himself on the dance floor, dancing with people and being overly touchy with them; then maybe end up like the two of them did when they first met - _kissing in men's bathroom_. Jinyoung couldn't let that happen, his common sense sunk in the alcohol flowing in his veins anyway, so he had nothing to lose. 

    At the time they reached the crowded dance floor, the song changed, the cheerful, electronic beats filled him with additional energy, despite his dizziness and blurry vision, he felt great. He lost control of his body; his hips swayed to the beat and his hands hung at his sides awkwardly, unsure what to do with them in such a crowded place. When he was concentrating on the music and the tempo, his eyes fixed on Mark, who was dancing in front of him and watching him with an amused smirk on his face. Jinyoung stopped suddenly, breaking their eye contact and lowering them on his feet instead, as the blush spread on his face. He could blame it on the alcohol, but _honestly, it was all because of Mark,_ who's making his heart beat so fast that he couldn't control his reactions at this point. The crowd seemed to grow; the people began to squeeze them, pushing at them and bringing them closer, towards each other. Jinyoung froze, before he felt someone's sweaty body pushing at him firmly, making him stumble on his feet clumsily, but Mark's arms caught him a second before he could fall on the ground. 

    "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, amused and leaned closer, as his hands were still holding Jinyoung's shoulders. Jinyoung didn't answer to the asked question, instead his eyes travelled around Mark's face, being so close to him and feeling Mark's breath on his cheeks, he couldn't help but study his gorgeous features, visible even in such a dim lighted club. _Jinyoung wanted to drown in his deep brown eyes, he wanted to trace his finger along the bridge of the elder's nose or touch his plump lips with his own-_ "Don't stand like a tree, you were doing quite a good job there!" Mark boasted, snapping Jinyoung's from his thoughts, he started to hate how difficult it was to have any control of his body. _He shouldn't drink so much!_

    "Are you a pro?" Jinyoung asked, leaning towards him and whispering to his ear; his playful remark made Mark chuckle, the sound of it was stronger than the loud music in the club, coming right into Jinyoung's ear. 

    "I'm not a pro, but I know how to dance," The elder answered, his warm breath tickling his earlobe was sending shivers down Jinyoung's spine and he almost missed the sensation of Mark's hands _suddenly on Jinyoung's hips._ "Relax your muscles a bit and try to sway your hips to the side and to the other," He suggested, holding him gently and moving Jinyoung's body like a puppet to the beat of the song. Jinyoung's breath jumped and the warmth spread in his chest, going to his tightened stomach and even lower; the  familiar feeling returned to his guts at the elders touch. _Just like back then._

    "Jinyoung-ah, why are you so tensed?" Mark asked, tilting his head and Jinyoung raised his brows, feeling his cheeks burn at the realization that he was too busy admiring Mark and drowning in the burning touch of his hands, to actually listen to what the elder was saying, _his senses seemed to shut down on everything else except the person in front of him._

    "I-I want to go out," Jinyoung slurred, incoherently, but Mark understood and nodded, before he leaned towards him again.

    "Do you want anything to drink?" Mark asked, and Jinyoung shook his head.  

    "You- What about you?"

    "Me? No, I'm not in a mood to drink, besides, I told you, I'll take care of you, so I have to be sober." Mark responded softly, taking Jinyoung's hand in his and slowly leading him out of the crowded dance floor. 

    "D-don't treat me like a kid, hyung..." Jinyoung pouted, but he didn't wriggle out of Mark's grip and let himself be led out of the club. Jinyoung's eyes were glassy and his vision was blurry with every movement of his head, the world was swimming around him and his steps seemed not to coordinate with Mark's, when he bumped into his back when the elder stopped in his tracks abruptly.

    "See? I have to take care of you, you can't even walk properly, _Jinyoungie_ ," Mark teased, sending him a smirk from behind his shoulder, "Besides, the party isn't over yet. I want to spend an unforgettable night with you tonight," He whispered, and the younger took in a sharp breath, as his eyes widened comically.

    " _What!?_ H-Hyung! I-It sounds wrong!"

    "Does it? Well, it does for someone who has a dirty mind, Jinyoung-ah," Mark giggled, and if Jinyoung's face was red before, now it was crimson. Unfortunately, Mark was baffled at the view, making him even more embarrassed. "Hey, I was just joking! Don't take it too seriously!" 

    "I hate your jokes… " Jinyoung murmured in a reply. His mood seemed to drop at the realization that everything the elder does to him is just a joke, having no clue about what he does to Jinyoung with his every smile and look into his eyes. Mark was still leading him out of the Four Seasons, their hands were locked and despite the loud music and a hubbub of laughter and shouting, he heard Mark's crystalline laugh.  
  
 

    When they finally left the club, squeezing through the crowd of partygoers, they headed towards a small park just beside the club. Jinyoung sobered a bit when a gust of summer breeze cooled his burning cheeks, ruffling his hair in the process, before he noticed Mark's arm wrapped around his shoulders steadying him. He froze.

    "Mark, step away." Jinyoung said sternly, unwrapping Mark's hand from his shoulder's clumsily, the honorifics towards the elder forgotten, "I don't want to do anything for which you'll be teasing me about all my life." His lips formed a pout. Mark seemed not to care about dropping formalities, as he stopped in his tracks and turned around, leaning into Jinyoung's face and mirroring the younger's facial expression.

    "Do you mean kiss me like last time, for example?" Mark winked playfully, making Jinyoung's heart skip a beat, as he flinched, gasping dramatically and stumbling on his feet.

    " _Yah!_ Why would you always mention it?! Didn't we agree to forget about this-"

    "You were the one who made a reference to it just now!" Mark shouted, laughing heartily, watching Jinyoung's every movement warily at the same time, stabilizing him from time to time on his feet.

    "I didn't!" Jinyoung insisted, as he plopped hard on the nearby bench, _too hard_ , sighing. "I already forgot about it... It doesn't matter to me… It... was nothing..."

    " _Oh?_ " Mark sat beside him on the wooden bench, his eyes cast on the trees across from them, as he continued, "You're lucky then. I still can't forget. Or maybe I don't want to forget?" He said quietly, more like to himself, but Jinyoung's ears perked at this, he felt his stomach filling with butterflies and his hands started to shake. He looked at Mark with slacked jaw and widened eyes, but Mark's gaze was fixed on his hands now, as if he was thinking about something. They sat in silence for a moment, Jinyoung stared at the elder without shame, watching as the wind dispelled the strands of his blond bangs, revealing his forehead. Jinyoung had a sudden outburst of confidence, as he inched closer, ignoring the dizziness he felt when he moved, _but nothing could stop him now_ ; he finally managed to draw Mark's attention to him, when Jinyoung's shaky hand rested on the elder's.

     "Mark-hyung..." He whispered when their eyes met; Mark's eyes glistened with moonlight and the long eyelashes of the elder seemed to distract Jinyoung a bit, as he watched, intrigued, how they flutter every time Mark blinked. 

    "Hm?" Mark's hum was soft and almost inaudible like the wind ruffling their hair.

    "I…" Jinyoung started, his confidence slowly evaporating, as his eyes fell on the elder's lips, "I- I don't want to…" _Forget it either? I don't want to marry your sister? I don't want to like you so much as I do?_ Jinyoung already forgot everything what he wanted to say and his breath quickened, as the nervousness overwhelmed him. 

    "What, Jinyoungie?" Mark's rapt attention intimidated Jinyoung, especially when he sensed Mark's thumb brushing against the back of his hand in a comforting manner.

    "N-nothing," Jinyoung blurted out, as he jerked away from his touch. It was hopeless, _everything_. He could be honest now, he could say everything he wanted, he would wrap his hands around his neck and kiss him till he's out of breath... _He might have drink too much, but the alcohol isn’t magic_. It won't make his problems go away, it won't save his father's company. As the dark thoughts clouded his drunken mind, he lowered his head when he felt the burning sensation of tears gathering in the corners of his eyes, hiding them from Mark.

    "Everything's spinning, right? Do you want to go home?" Mark spoke suddenly, _home?_ No, Jinyoung didn't want that. He wanted the night to never end, he would be okay with only Mark beside him for the rest of his life, like this; he doesn't want to be separated from him, he wants to be happy, to be in love without anyone judging- "Hey, are you okay?" He asked, his worried expression made Jinyoung feel even worse; he couldn't stop the tears from flowing out of his eyes, _he was pathetic, why is he embarrassing himself in front of Mark again?_

    "Don't drink so much ever again, Jinyoungie," He heard the elder's soft whisper, when his palm touched Jinyoung's cheek, pulling his head on his shoulder gently; Jinyoung's tears wetting the fabric of his black jacket. The alcohol seemed to flow out of his system along with his salty tears, as he closed his eyes shut, trying to stop them from coming out. His mind was a mush, just as his insides, the buzz in his ears was still bothering him, but Jinyoung felt relaxed; Mark's shoulder was comfortable, feeling the warmth radiating from his body and the delicate scent of his cologne wafting around his personal space, which Jinyoung was a part of now.

    He sighed, pushing away everything what was bothering him and letting go of his consciousness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending was supposed to be funny and all... I don't know what happened??? 
> 
> Thank you for all of your kudos and comments, please don't stop leaving these ;;;;;
> 
> and, Happy New Year, guys!!! :))))


	6. Falling deeper

 

    Jinyoung woke up, feeling the warm sunbeam shining on his sleepy face. When he opened his eyes lazily, the brightness of the room dazzled him; the first thing that came to his mind in such a languid bliss was he died and went to heaven, but the dream quickly shattered, _because if he was dead he wouldn't feel this horrible throbbing headache and the nauseating feeling in his stomach, right?_ _A hangover,_ he sighed.

    He closed his eyes again, snuggling deeper into the warm quilts, attempting to to slip back into sleep, when the quiet sound of someone breathing just beside him wafted through the silent room. He jolted up in a sitting position, ignoring the sharp headache and his eyes widened, seeing the person lying next to him. _No fucking way, it's Mark's room_ , he thought, covering his mouth with his hand immediately, in case his cursing would come out and wake Mark up.

    Mark was sleeping soundly on the pillow next to him with his face directed towards Jinyoung; the lashes of his closed eyes laid calmly on his cheekbones and the strands of his blonde hair sprawled messily on the pillow. Jinyoung felt his heart speeding up, as his eyes traveled around Mark's exposed body, he was lying on the sheets wearing a white wife-beater and shorts, while Jinyoung was wrapped in a quilt like a caterpillar in a cocoon. He tried to shake off the sudden heat spreading in his stomach, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the elder, he had never seen Mark in so little clothing _ever_. The muscles of his body were now so prominent, the tight undershirt complimented his body frame so nicely, as his chest rose calmly with every breath. 

    When Mark stirred a little in his sleep, Jinyoung snapped out of his daze immediately, as a sudden urge to escape washed over him and the memories of yesterday's evening flashed before his eyes. The situation of his current life and his uncontrollable feelings towards the elder were, indeed, _hopeless_ , but crying in front of his crush was a definitely stupid idea. He was glad he fell asleep before he could confess to him, or jump on him and smother him with kisses or whatever; Jinyoung wasn't acquainted with his drunken behavior that much to be sure of anything, really. He tried to unwrap himself from the quilt and escape from this place before the elder would wake up and make fun of him, he was too hungover and too tired to deal with his teasing and the embarrassment which it would bring him. 

    "Hey, what's wrong?" Jinyoung's breath hitched at the sudden sound of Mark's voice, his deep and husky voice sent a tingle down his spine, which he tried so hard to ignore. _Mark was awake!_

    "W-what?" Jinyoung asked in a bare whisper, uncertain, watching how Mark pulled himself up on his elbows to have a better look at him, a corner of his mouth quirking up in a drowsy smile. 

    "You look like you saw a ghost," He said and Jinyoung felt the sudden rush of blood on his cheeks. He refused to meet his eyes, but he couldn't do anything to prevent himself from staring at the elder; Mark's features seemed to be sharper as Jinyoung looked at him now, his dishevelled hair looked adorable on him, unlike his naked and muscled shoulders which screamed _manly_ all the way to Jinyoung's heart, through his stomach and ending in his lower region. Jinyoung gulped, trying to compose himself. 

    "Why am I here?" _He wondered why Mark didn't tell Jaebum to bring him home like last time?_ The short, but powerful twinge of pain shot through his skull again making him hiss, as he reached to touch his forehead. _Why did he even drink in the first place?_

    "Because you were too drunk to go home on your own, so I brought you here, to my place. I just told Jaebum, in case he would worry, but I think he wouldn't even notice your absence, he seemed to have too much fun with Jackson," He chuckled lowly, rubbing his eyes, as he fixed his position on the bed. He sat with crossed legs, stretching his arms in the air with a groan, making Jinyoung's stomach flip.

    "O-oh, I see..."

    "I didn't think you'll be so heavy, though. You slept like a stone and I couldn't wake you up. You were murmuring some nonsense and then you stole the entire quilt," Mark laughed, gesturing in Jinyoung's direction who was still wrapped in the said quilt. Jinyoung blushed, turning his eyes away from the elder's face, but instead he stared at the silver cross necklace hanging from his neck and tapping his sculpted chest with every move.   
   
    "Well... Thanks and I'm sorry for the trouble, but you shouldn't have to-"

    "What? I told you I'll take care of you, didn't I?" Mark pouted, "What would have happened if I wasn't there? Someone could kidnap you or something and demand a ransom, remember you're a celebrity," 

    "Oh, please, don't exaggerate, hyung," He rolled his eyes, but his stomach fluttered with butterflies hearing all this, _how could he stop falling in love with him when he's so caring towards him?!_

    "Things like that happen a lot, you know?"

    "Okay, then. Thank you for taking care of me," Jinyoung bowed slightly and sighed, defeated at the elder's stubbornness, before he continued, "I should go now-"

    "Wait," Mark stopped him, catching Jinyoung's upper arm, before he could stand up from the bed and leave, "We can go together, can't we?" 

    " _Together_? Where?" Jinyoung wondered, being oversensitive at the sudden touch of the elder's hand, having no clue what the elder meant.

    "You and Lisa have a fitting at the tailor today, right? My mother asked me to go, too, and help you choose your suit, since, _you know_ , I'm a man and all," Mark smiled, leaving Jinyoung's shoulder and reaching up to rub the back of his neck. Jinyoung felt his stomach sink at the mention and the gray reality stormed through his skull, like the overwhelming memories of everything what made him be here in the first place. The warmth of the sunbeams coming into the room through a large window and the feeling on the soft bed sheets wrapped around his body made him feel even worse, as he raked his fingers through his hair, being unable to control the gray clouds forming above his head. 

    "Jinyoung-ah, is everything okay? You look pale," Mark's worried tone resounded, when he reached his hand towards Jinyoung's forehead, but he retreated it before he could touch Jinyoung's skin. Jinyoung would lie if he said he didn't long for the touch of the elder's skin on his, _but it was for the better_.

    "I'm fine." Jinyoung reassured a little too quickly, _too nervously_ , when in fact, he wasn't fine at all. Each subsequent second spent with him made Jinyoung hate his life even more, knowing that it was the first and the last time he wakes up in Mark's bed, wrapped in his bed sheets which smelled so much like him. 

    "Go take a shower and I'll go and make something to eat, we'll be late if we won't get up now. Okay?" Mark said, but didn't wait for Jinyoung's answer and he left the room hurriedly.

    Jinyoung sighed as he grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled at it helplessly. _I'm so stupid, so fucking stupid_. He should stop seeing him, but then again will he be able to function without him? He missed him for a whole day yesterday when the elder hasn't visited him in his office, _would he be able to forget about him completely?_ He should do something about his feelings, because it's getting out of hands and the wedding is inching closer with every passing day. 

    When Jinyoung unwrapped himself from the quilt ( _seriously, was he even that cold in the middle of the summer?_ ), he noticed he was still in his shirt and trousers, only the shoes were taken off of his feet, what made him breathe a sigh of relief.

    As he stood up from the bed, he looked around the room on the way to the bathroom; the place was small and looked pretty empty, but modern at the same time - the beige walls contrasted nicely with dark oak furniture. He noticed a few books and CD's here and there on the shelves, but it was visible that the apartment was Mark's only temporary place to sleep whenever he visit Korea.  

 

    When he entered the living room after he took a shower, the scent of coffee hit him, as he took a chance to look at Mark's apartment as a whole. Despite the small size of the place it seemed expensive, the view from large floor-to-ceiling windows in the living room was wonderful as it spread out over the whole city. His bare feet moved across the wooden floor of his apartment to the small kitchenette in the corner of the living room, where Mark was cooking with his back turned to Jinyoung. Jinyoung's chest filled with comfortable warmth as his eyes fixed on the man before him; the place might be tiny in comparison to Jinyoung's large apartment, but he would gladly abandon it if it would mean he would live here with Mark like this.

    As soon as Jinyoung approached Mark, he eyed the mess in front of the elder on the kitchen counter from behind the his shoulder. A crispy toasts were laying on plates, as Mark fried the eggs, bacon and cheese. He smiled, it might not look appetizing now, but the smell was promising.

    "American much?" Jinyoung asked, taking a seat by the table, wondering how many years he had to spend there to attach himself their culture. Mark glanced at him from behind  his shoulder and smiled, a slight flush covering his cheeks.

    "Ah, I hope you're okay with that, I actually can't cook anything Korean… You know, I have no intentions of poisoning you," Mark said, his gaze jumping from a frying pan to Jinyoung alternately, smiling at him whenever their gazes met. _And they met quite often_. 

    "You had to spend a lot of time there," Jinyoung asked, a childish curiosity stricken him, he was interested in Mark's life since he met him and noticed how cold his father is being towards his own son. _Why did his father send him to the states when he was just a teenager?_ Jinyoung wanted to know and to his displeasure there wasn't a single article about it. It made him even more curious.

    "Yeah. I've been living there since my sophomore year in high school." He answered nonchalantly, before  placing the portion of breakfast along with a cup of coffee in front of Jinyoung, "Here," Jinyoung bowed  and took a sip of coffee immediately, it was all he needed right now, the aroma dashing into Jinyoung's  nostrils was so strong and fresh, it made his hangover slightly better.

    "Have you lived there alone?" Jinyoung asked, drawing Mark's attention on him, "I mean, being in high  school in different country without parents... you know," Jinyoung said quietly, but felt his cheeks burning, as the embarrassement took over; the curiosity was getting the best of him -   _when he started the topic, he couldn't stop to pry the matter more._

    "I had a nanny and my mother had spent a lot of time with me, too, but overall I became independent quickly, it's the one thing I'm thankful to my father." He said, as he munched on the toast, wiping the crumbs from his lips as he ate. 

    "You had to be a rebel, huh?"

    "Who wasn't? I was a teenager, my hormones were buzzing and... I learned about myself more, what my father couldn't accept," Mark paused, "My father was always very strict and serious... and somehow the  more he pressed, the more disobedient I was being." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, a slight  smile appeared on his face when their gazes met. Jinyoung lowered his head, _what would it change if  Jinyoung behaved like Mark when he was younger?_ He had never disobeyed his father, even though he  hated how his father treated him when he was younger. He couldn't play and have fun, he couldn't have  hobbies, mostly because he had no time for this. His mother was always supporting him and persuaded  his father to let him play with other kids, but after she passed away, everything scattered and the  responsibility of being the heir of his father's company fell on his shoulders, strangling his dreams and  beliefs he had when he was still young and carefree. He doesn't hate working in a company now, but he's  sure that if his mother wouldn't pass away and be with him till this day, everything would look diametrically different. He took a bite of his toast, as he tried to move his thoughts on a different topic; it was crunchy and the egg with the bacon was delicious, though Jinyoung doesn't eat meals like that on a daily basis.

    "You don't want to inherit your father's company?" Jinyoung asked, after a second, breaking the silence again. 

    "It's just… I know my father wants his company to pass further generations, but... it doesn't make me happy, you know? There's so many exciting things to do in life and I was always eager to try a lot of them, so when my father started to push me more into business, forcing on me his vision of my future, I couldn't help, but to fight back." Mark said, finishing his meal and resting his hands on the table, "Do you like this life? Are you satisfied with your job?"

    "I-I don't know. I've been learning to do this all my life. I don't know any other way," Jinyoung answered honestly, tracing a finger around the edge of the cup thoughtfully, feeling more comfortable around Mark now, when they could talk about their personal matters. The aura around them was lacking any tension, just comfortable warmth, which Jinyoung had no idea he needed so much.

    "Don't you have any hobbies? Interest? Dreams of who you wanted to be when you were kid?" Mark asked with furrowed brows, leaning a bit on the table. Jinyoung chuckled. 

    "I mean, _sure_ , I had a lot of dreams when I was a kid," Jinyoung started, as Mark was listening intently to what he had to say without a blink of an eye, making Jinyoung smile, "My mother always encouraged me to follow my dreams and was very supporting of my attempts when she saw that I was trying my best in anything I did, but when she... _She-_ " Jinyoung's smile faltered a bit, as he swallowed; the words couldn't get through his throat, even now, after so many years, he still misses his mother, "Um, over time they just vanished, I guess, I started to think more practically about my future." He wanted to be a writer when he was a kid. He loved to drown himself in a fantasy world and transfer to paper everything he would think of when he couldn't sleep. The death of his mother made a big impact on his life. He sank in his studies and school, preventing himself from remembering the sad memories over and over again. He was just too busy to care about such trivial things like dreams. 

    "She had to be a great person, your mother," Mark spoke softly, almost whispering and his sparkly eyes were still maintaining Jinyoung's eye contact. Jinyoung nodded slightly, as his mouth curved into a smile.

    "Yeah, she really was." Jinyoung replied, _you would like her if you had the chance to meet her_ , he thought, as he took the last sip of his coffee. "What about your dreams? What do you do for a living anyway? I get the feeling that you're rather carefree with your life, aren't you, hyung?" Jinyoung teased, as his heart seemed lighter and he could relax in this comfortable presence of Mark.

    "Well, I'm trying to make it as carefree and joyful as possible," Mark laughed, "Though, my job consists of a lot of responsibilities. I'm working as a manager in a coffee shop of my friend." 

    "Really?" Jinyoung raised his eyebrow suspiciously.

    "Yeah, why? Do I seem that unreliable?" Mark faked a offended pout as he leaned on the back of his seat with crossed arms on his chest. Jinyoung shook his head, waving his hands in the air, feeling as the heat spreading on his face.

    " _No,_ it's just- Is it something you want to do?" He specified his question and Mark broke out in giggles, amused at Jinyoung's embarrassment. 

    "I worked part-time in a coffee shop while I studied, and I collected all of the money from my parents for a variety of trainings and I got a degree as a barista. I love what I do, though there's quite a bit of paperwork every now and then, but it's still better than being in my father's company. I'm surrounded with this sweet coffee scent all around me and I can drink any coffee I want whenever I want to."

    "That's a rather lighthearted logic, hyung," Jinyoung chuckled, covering his mouth with his hand, it was the first time the two of them talking about their personal lives in such details, _and Jinyoung loved it._ "Are you doing well? Isn't it difficult?"

    "Yeah, sometimes it is, I worked as a barista there for a long time and being a manager... I'm still learning and working hard. I'm planning to open my own cafe in the future, anyway, so this kind of experience will help me a lot."

    " _You want to open your own cafe?_ " Jinyoung's eyes widened in astonishment. He couldn't believe how many things he learned about the elder and how many of them were still uncovered. Mark nodded, as he stood up and started to gather the empty plates, Jinyoung following his movements.

    "It might be silly, considering how easier it would be for me if I just work in Songdo, but I want to achieve something by my own skills," Mark said, when he put the plates in the sink and Jinyoung stood beside him with two empty cups and stared right into Mark's sparkling eyes.

    "It's not silly," He urged, "I think it's a really good idea, it's nice to see someone so passionate about their dreams. I would never think you're that kind of person, to be honest." He offered a smile as he put down the cups on the plates in the sink. Mark leaned on the kitchen counter and tilted his head in confusion, making Jinyoung laugh, _again_.

    "Do I look like a drug dealer or something?" Mark asked, and _honestly_ , considering his outfit - he was still in his tight wife-beater, exposing his arm muscles and the silver necklace hanging on his neck was giving him a bad-boy vibe, indeed. But Jinyoung shook his head and answered, before his eyes will linger for far too long on the elder's body.

    "No... You seem more like... Like a model?" As soon as the sentence left Jinyoung's mouth, his face turned crimson seeing the teasing smile forming on the elder's face. _Really smooth, Jinyoung, really smooth._

    "Aww, Jinyoungie, do you think I'm that handsome?" He cooed, making a step closer to Jinyoung, who tried so hard to focus on everything else than on Mark's half naked body inching towards him, as his hands gripped on the edges of the marble countertop. His breaths quickened, and his voice came out a lot quieter as intended.

    "W-well, it's not like you don't know you are, right? Everyone would tell you that-"

    "I hear it a lot, but hearing it from you is different... Makes me appreciate the compliment more," Mark whispered, as he placed his hands on the countertop on both Jinyoung's sides and leaned into his personal space with this teasing smile of his. Jinyoung would have to push him off to be able to breathe, but he couldn't move, being totally intoxicated by Mark's scent and _it drove him crazy._

    "W-why is that?" He attempted a nonchalant reply to show him that he isn't affected by his actions, _even a bit_ , but the sentence came out as a breathy stutter, as his heart thumped against his chest, when Mark's face inched closer to his. 

    "Because you're a handsome one yourself, Jinyoungie, my beauty falters to yours," Mark purred, his warm breath grazing Jinyoung's cheeks, leaving a burning sensation on his skin, before the elder reached up and tapped his finger on the top of Jinyoung's nose, breaking out in giggles after a second and backing away leaving Jinyoung alone with his unsteady breath and sweating hands.

    "That's not funny at all, hyung! Don't tease me like that!" Jinyoung managed to shout, as Mark tried to suppress his giggling, but ended up bursting into loud laughter, holding his stomach in amusement. Jinyoung huffed, flustered, "W-we should go already!"

    "Ah, right! I'll just take a quick shower!" Mark shuddered, gasping for air and  turned around, running to the bathroom at the speed of light. Jinyoung clutched his chest as he sagged against the counter, trying to calm down his racing heart. Mark probably had a lot of fun being too immersed in his teasing to actually remember where the two of them  were supposed to be in fifteen minutes. Being completely honest, Jinyoung forgot about everything  in Mark's company, _especially the plan of quenching the flames of unallowable feelings to him devouring his entire heart._

 

 

  
    They were late. Jinyoung had never allowed anyone to wait for him, he always tried to be as punctual as possible, but now he couldn't do anything about Mark's sluggishness. Jinyoung's car was still parked in front of the Four Seasons Club, so he had no choice but wait for Mark to finally choose the outfit for a day and take him to the tailor where his soon-to-be wife was waiting for him along with her mother.

    As bad as it sounded, _Jinyoung didn't really mind_ ; it wasn't often when he could spend his time with Mark in this relaxing warmth and comfortable silence of his company, but he tried to seem annoyed with Mark's phlegmatic demeanor.

    During the drive to the tailor Jinyoung learned a bit about Jackson (he runs the energy and petrochemical enterprise in Hong Kong along with his father, and to Mark's horror - _he loves it_ ), when Mark mentioned that his best friend spend the whole evening with Jaebum, much to Jinyoung's amazement and surprise. He couldn't hide it, he would never thought Jaebum would go for guys like Jackson, considering the fact he was in love with calm and boring Jinyoung for a few years; but on the second thought, Mark was nothing like Jinyoung's past love interest - his damned ex-boyfriend Hanbin - either.  
  
    "You're finally here!" Mrs Tuan greeted them with a relieved smile on her face, as soon as the two of them entered the salon of the most famous and luxurious bridal and groom's fashion designers in South Korea, if not in the whole East Asia. It wasn't anything surprising to Jinyoung, the wedding was supposed to be exclusive and distinguished, to which are invited the most influential people in the industry along with their rich families. Mr Tuan cared about the appearance of his family, that's why he didn't spare a dime on anything while organizing such events.

    "Where have you been? We've been waiting for half an hour!" Lisa whined and pursed her lips, as she folded her arms on her chest with frustration. Jinyoung scratched the back of his neck, feeling uneasy. "We couldn't start without you!" She added, when Mark approached her with a bright smile on his features, totally ignoring the angry grimace on her face. 

    "Okay, it's my fault, _oppa is sorry!_ " Mark brought his hands to his cheeks and performed an adorable aegyo in front of his younger sister, making Jinyoung's heart skip a beat. The girl giggled, hitting her brother on his shoulder, when two of the tailor's assistants walked up to them, bowing politely, offering their help.

    "Jinyoung-ah, go with Mark to the male section and try on suits that we chose for you." Mrs Tuan spoke and Jinyoung immediately tore his gaze away from Mark and nodded. He couldn't concentrate on anything today, his mind was still preoccupied with Mark, which surely will bring him astray very soon.

 

    The assistant led them through the long corridor of the salon, before she disappeared behind the doors to get Jinyoung's suits prepared by Mark's mother. 

    Jinyoung looked around to see different types of suits and tuxedos, which were exposed on mannequins; a variety of sophisticated and elegant whites and blacks, to the fancy and extravagant colorful ones. He paced around the place as Mark was jumping from one mannequin to the other, commenting on the shape or color of a few of them, asking for Jinyoung's opinion from time to time, to which the younger shrugged; he didn't really like fashion, so he had no idea what was trendy. He wore only suits in the shades of black to the office on a daily basis.

    "What about this one?" Mark asked, drawing Jinyoung's attention to the yellow suit on the display, "If you wore a black tie with it, you would look like a pikachu-"

    " _Hyung!_ " Jinyoung snickered at the elder's silliness, as he tried to hush him, by slapping his palm on his shoulder, making Mark laugh even more to the point of the crinkles forming around his eyes and nose. His eyes fixed on him as the elder tried to take control of his laugh, pressing his hand on his lips. Jinyoung didn't realize till now how much he loved Mark's bright personality, the elder's carefreeness was like a fresh whiff of a spring breeze in Jinyoung's gray reality; he loved how Mark would laugh everything off, but still staying true to his beliefs and fight for his dreams at the same time. _Jinyoung would like to be as strong as him._  

    The assistant came back after a moment with two black suits and one classic tuxedo.  

    "I think this one would suit you. Very elegant," Mark pointed to the suit the young assistant was holding in her left hand, approaching her and reaching his hand to touch the soft fabric, "Can we see the navy blue one, too? It would look great with a burgundy tie-"

    " _Hyung,_ " Jinyoung interjected, seeing the confused smile of the assistant when Mark started to shower her with questions, "It supposed to be black, it's a wedding, I thought you had more fashion sense," Jinyoung teased, but his smile faltered and he held his breath, when Mark turned his face towards him. _Too close!_

    "Well, okay then, I wanted to see how sexy you would look in this one... but I'll wait till next time, I guess?"  He whispered and winked at him subtly, before he pulled away from him, leaving Jinyoung shaken and weak on his wobbly legs.

    " _Park Jinyoung-ssi?_ " The assistant called, snapping Jinyoung from his daze. He swallowed.

    "Ah, yes, I'm coming."

 

    Jinyoung was the first one to come out of the fitting room to the small lounge of the salon where Mark and his mother were sitting on the store's comfortable sofas; Mrs Tuan was sipping on the complimentary refreshments, while Mark was riffling through some fashion magazine as they were waiting for Jinyoung and Lisa to come out. The lounge had a large mirror on the whole wall, in which he saw his reflection as soon as he entered the place in a black wedding suit.

    He noticed Mark's sudden attention on him, the magazine suddenly forgotten on his laps, while his eyes were following Jinyoung and his every move, when Jinyoung stepped on a small platform in front of a mirror. He tried to ignore the elder's gaze and focus on the middle-aged tailor who was explaining the design of the suit and listed the kind of fabrics it was made of, to which Jinyoung could only nod. Jinyoung's stomach was fluttering with butterflies and his hands were sweating whenever he looked in the mirror, catching Mark's reflection, who was sitting on the sofa behind him and sizing him up, stunned.

    "Jinyoung-ah, you look gorgeous!" Mrs Tuan said, when she approached him from behind him to take a better look at him. Jinyoung felt the embarrassment growing on his cheeks at the sudden attention. His suit was nice, tailored to precisely match the contours of his body, giving him a lithesome appearance; bold across the shoulders, gentle lines around the waist - the perfect inverted triangle. Between the black, satin lapels a pure white shirt was visible to which collar was strapped a black bow tie.

    After a moment Lisa came out of the fitting room from the other side of the  lounge, wearing a classical, snowy white wedding gown, fitted perfectly at the bodice with a high neck lace neckline and a low waistline, that lead to a full floor-length skirt, covering her feet. The assistant was trailing behind her, holding the hem of the end of her long chiffon veil with embroidered edges, as she stepped on the platform beside Jinyoung with a shy smile. She looked really pretty in Jinyoung's opinion, and her rosy cheeks and shimmering eyes made her look like a princess. His mouth curved into a smile, as Mrs Tuan ran up to her, choking on tears.

    "My beautiful daughter," She gasped, as the first few tears fell from her eyes, "I'm so happy for you, my baby girl! I have to take a picture, your dad will love this!" The woman wrapped her arms around Lisa, as the girl was looking at herself in the large mirror. She was smiling, but besides that, something unreadable crossed her face, _something Jinyoung couldn't decipher._

    "Do you think I look good, Jinyoung-oppa?" She asked suddenly, when her mother pulled away from her. Jinyoung's head jerked in her direction, astonished.

    "Yes, you look really pretty," He managed to answer, when the girl whirled around to face Mark, without acknowledging Jinyoung's reply.

    "What do you think, oppa?"

    "Of course, my little sister is really beautiful." He propped his head on his hand as he gazed at his sister  with a warm and proud smile. Lisa's eyes started to well up, and her face scrunched up in a teary grimace, trying so hard to smile.

    "Oppa, _you're embarrassing me_!" The girl whined, trying to wipe the tears flowing from her eyes with the back of her hand and Jinyoung wondered, _was she so happy getting married to the point of crying?_

    "But that's true! You two look really stunning," Mark said with a more serious tone, his eyes trailing to Jinyoung, when Lisa left to the fitting room to try on a different dress, holding back her sobs. 

    "Aigoo, My precious daughter is getting married," Mrs Tuan said, sniffing into the handkerchief Mark handed her a while ago. Jinyoung had no intentions to eavesdrop Mark and his mother's conversation when the tailor still stood by Jinyoung, applying amendments here and there to his jacket and aligning it more correctly to Jinyoung's torso, but he heard it anyway; his ears perked at the mention of his name coming from behind him.

    "Mark, can you believe how lucky she is? Jinyoung will be a great husband, I wish I was younger!" Mrs Tuan cheered, the excitement showed on her face, as her face brightened up, "Did you know she liked him for a while now?"

    " _What?_ " Mark cocked his head, as a soft chuckle escaped his throat, "Isn't it just a business marriage, though?" He asked, a suspicious frown overtook his face. 

    "Well, honestly speaking, if not for Lisa it wouldn't be any marriage in the first place. She coaxed your father to meet Jinyoung quickly and marry him!" Mrs Tuan lowered the volume of her voice, but Jinyoung heard it anyway. _Of course, he knew about it and he was thankful._ Because of her he is able to save his father's company. But it didn't made him feel better inside, though, his stomach twisted uncomfortably at how pathetic his situation was as much as he felt bad for Lisa liking him at the same time. He lifted his chin to look at the reflection of the two of them, just to see Mark's blank expression, while his eyes shifted around the place as if he was searching for the answers.

    "I-I had no idea... She didn't tell me-"

    "Obviously she wouldn't tell you! Girls are shy about things like that! You would tease her about it, wouldn't you?" His mother giggled, pinching Mark's upper arm playfully, before she stroked her chin in a thoughtful manner, "It was a bit strange how she suddenly announced she wanted to marry him, utterly unexpected... Maybe because Jinyoung family's company was endangered and she wanted to help? That little angel,"

    "And father just... agreed?" Mark's voice was lacking confidence and his distinctive smile faded, as he pressed his lips together, fixing his eyes on his hands as he was plucking at the cuff of his white shirt. Mrs Tuan tittered.

    "Of course! You know how he is towards our Lisa. Jinyoung's father is your father's friend and he knew how well mannered his son is, he was single at the time too... It's a win win situation, don't you think?"

    "Ah, yeah, it- it really is fortunate… I didn't know she was so in love," Jinyoung heard Mark reply, as the middle-aged tailor circled around him, suggesting the adjustment of the back of his jacket or the width of the legs and he agreed to everything he was asking, his mind was too occupied with the conversation and Mark's reaction to it. _Is it possible he didn't know about Jinyoung's family situation or about Lisa's feelings towards Jinyoung? Why did he seem so disappointed?_

    "Alright, Park Jinyoung-ssi, please, follow me to the atelier, then. I'll fix the adjustments right away for you." The tailor spoke, causing the attention of Mrs Tuan shift from Mark to them abruptly, as she clapped her hands in unison.

    "Yes, please do that! The wedding is getting closer and closer!" Mrs Tuan exclaimed cheerfully, when Jinyoung was following the man obediently, slightly thoughtlessly, as his mind was overflowing with multiplying questions and theories of Mark's behavior.

    Just before the doors to the atelier closed behind Jinyoung's back, he caught a glimpse of Mark's unrelenting stare and bitten lip; glancing away immediately the moment their eyes met. Jinyoung couldn't tell what emotion was shown on his face - _shame, fear, defeat?_ But the view surely made his chest grow tight, leaving him out of breath and anxious with worry.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter!!!
> 
> Also, comments are really appreciated, I love reading your opinions on this story!  
> Thank you for reading! :))))


	7. Revealing the secrets

 

 

Being buried in documents up to the ears, Jinyoung got a call from Jaebum, asking him out for a drink in the Four Seasons club. Jinyoung thought right away that something was off; it was rare for him to call Jinyoung in the middle of the day, on a workday, especially when JR Group had an important period of development of the company. Not long ago, he was whining to Jinyoung about staying at work late and going though the contracts from business partners for a few times due to Jinyoung's father's orders and Jinyoung knew very well that the busy period hasn't ended yet, _so what was that about?_ Jinyoung, though, learned the reason of his best friend's behavior quite quickly, when he heard the familiar voice on the line in the background, tangling with Jaebum's voice;  _Jackson._ He probably asked Jaebum out again. To Jinyoung's amazement, the two seemed to get along very well; Jaebum mentioned that he has met with Jackson a few times since their meeting in the club last weekend. They might be a total opposites, _but opposites attract, right?_ Jinyoung chuckled into the phone, he was happy for Jaebum to finally finding someone who might be his lost second half. 

    As much as Jinyoung wanted to go out with them to the Four Seasons, he couldn't. Firstly, _most importantly_ \- he had to be present at the meeting with Mr Tuan and the board members of Songdo inc. and secondly - he definitely wasn't in the mood to third wheel today. His stomach sinked at the possibility of meeting Mark, though; they were supposed to go with Jackson, who was Mark's best friend, so the possibility was quite large for Mark being there as well, _wasn't it?_  

    The thing was, _Jinyoung hasn't seen Mark since the day at the tailor_ , which was 3 days ago. And saying he missed him was an understatement. Only now he realized how dull and cold his place was without Mark's presence, his bright smile and silly jokes, which always made him roll his eyes but deep inside his heart was going crazy.

    Quite by chance, he learned from Mr Tuan's secretary that Mark was present in Songdo's headquarters yesterday, and this information only worsened his mood. The young secretary revealed that the elder had a  meeting with his father and he just left afterwards. Even though Jinyoung knew he shouldn't care about Mark, and that he shouldn't feel resentful because the elder doesn't show up in his office anymore, he still felt the twinge of disappointment dabbing at his heart anyway.

    After Jaebum hanged up, Jinyoung propped his head on his hand, looking at the files and contracts of contractors and from new business partners, which he has to go through and review them to Mr Tuan later that day at the meeting. Jinyoung was tired and he could hardly focus on anything; his head was filled with Mark since the day at the tailor - the day he saw him for the last time. He couldn't stop wondering what happened to Mark, _was he really busy, or was it something Jinyoung said what made him ignore Jinyoung?_ The Saturday morning Jinyoung spend in Mark's apartment with the elder, eating breakfast and talking about their lives, didn't indicate that after a few hours everything will be forgotten; their comfortable atmosphere and warmth that engulfed them that morning. Back then Mark was eager to talk and joke, but at the end of the day everything changed; Mark's behavior wasn't that clear to Jinyoung anymore.

 

    When Jinyoung entered the company's hallway, he felt his stomach twisting, as the grip on the suitcase with documents tightened; he didn't feel confident in his speaking abilities, especially in front of the company's board members and the owner itself. He wasn't sure if he will be able to present everything the way he wanted, before the nerves will eat him alive. 

    He walked down the hallway, bowing to the employees politely along the way, when his breath jumped and his body froze instantly at the sight before him. 

    Just a several steps ahead, he noticed Mark walking towards him; looking as stunning as always - he was wearing an elegant gray suit, his hands tucked in the pockets of its trousers nonchalantly. Jinyoung's heartbeat speed up and his legs became weak, unable to move them, as Mark was inching closer, his features more and more noticeable; his blonde hair falling on his forehead covered his eyebrows, his crinkled eyes caused by the huge smile on his face were looking at the person walking beside him, which Jinyoung noticed only now - _Youngjae_. The atmosphere around them was light, they were talking and laughing, like a pair of good friends. Jinyoung stood frozen at the sight, he missed the elder so much and seeing him so happy with Youngjae - _who apparently hated him for some reason, judging by his behavior towards Jinyoung_ \- made his stomach burn with jealousy. The person who threw the files on his desk a few hours earlier with a bad-tempered scowl, now was laughing and smiling sweetly in the presence of his crush. 

    Before Jinyoung had a chance to escape from their field of view or _at least compose himself,_ Mark and Youngjae were a few steps ahead already; Jinyoung's eyes locked with Mark's like magnets, the longing and love probably all over his face along with the blush that crept on his cheeks, but Jinyoung couldn't care, it's been a while since he last saw him. Jinyoung swallowed a lump that formed in his throat, _preparing himself for a small talk with his crush-_ but Mark passed by him without stopping even for a second, only sending him a polite smile and a nod in a small greeting, as he walked further the hallway with Youngjae by his side, who sized him up with contempt flashing on his features.

    "Ah, you're here in time, Jinyoung," Mark father's voice snapped Jinyoung from his frozen state, as he stood rooted in the place, not daring to turn around to look at Mark's withdrawing figure. Jinyoung's heart was thumping against his chest with a full force and his eyes fixed on the floor were burning, as the wave of embarrassment washed over him. He didn't know what was happening, _why was Mark avoiding him suddenly? Why doesn't he stop by to even talk to him like he always did?_ The younger's mood dropped even more realizing that not only Mark doesn't visit him in his office, but he also doesn't acknowledge him in public, what made him think _wasn't it because he was with Youngjae? Maybe he started to hate him for some reason, just like Youngjae does?_

    "Jinyoung? We're waiting for you," Mr Tuan's impatient tone reminded Jinyoung that the man was still standing in front of him, looking at him with furrowed brows. Jinyoung bowed abruptly, almost knocking his head into his father's-in-law body, apologizing timidly, feeling his stomach knotting with nerves. He couldn't possibly embarrass himself more in front of his boss, right? _How could he ignore him?!_ Jinyoung wished he hasn't noticed how the man shook his head with displeasure at the younger's behavior, what didn't help him at all in his current situation. He almost physically felt how all the knowledge and all the preparations he made for the upcoming meeting evaporated along with his sanity and common sense from his head. 

    He quickly followed Mr Tuan into the conference room, trying to get out of his daze, but no avail. _Jinyoung was in trouble._ It was an important meeting which Mr Tuan specially arranged for Jinyoung, to make him more familiar with the board of directors of Songdo inc., and vice-versa; to make them more familiar with the successor to Mr Tuan who Jinyoung was supposed to be in the future. 

    But here he was now, standing in front of all those powerful and not very nice or compassionate businessmen, scrutinizing Jinyoung with their cold eyes suspiciously, waiting for Jinyoung to fall off the career ladder, yet all he could think of was Mark.

 

    Despite of how the situation before the meeting wrecked Jinyoung mentally, he did well. Everything went smoothly, Jinyoung didn't stutter too much, although his palms were almost dripping with sweat. Any few shortcomings in his speech or in the answers of the questions from the board members didn't have much significance, though, judging by the reactions of the council. They watched him, listening with rapt attention, intrigued by his ideas of the future of the Songdo inc. and the arguments of which one of the business partners the company should establish cooperation with. Honestly, Jinyoung hadn't expected to get the acceptance he and especially Mr Tuan strived for, he even had no idea he had so much knowledge in his head, but somehow he managed to squeeze an appreciating smile out of these serious people and a pat on the shoulder from his father-in-law after his presentation.

    After the meeting, Mr Tuan asked Jinyoung to stay in the conference room for a moment, before he sent the businessmen off, receiving words of praise how smart his son-in-law is as they were leaving. 

    "I have a meeting scheduled, so I don't have a lot of time," Mr Tuan began, when the conference room became deserted, as he sat again on the large leather armchair, gesturing to Jinyoung to do the same. "The wedding is in 10 days, are you nervous?" He asked, watching Jinyoung with a small smile on his face. Jinyoung wanted to say no, because he wasn't nervous, he was _terrified_ of marrying the person who he wasn't in love with, let alone the person being a girl, while he was swinging the other way.

    "A little," He lied, "but I believe everyone feels like this before getting married," 

    "Ah, right, it's nice to see how you get along with my daughter," The man chuckled, but Jinyoung's mouth pressed together in an uneasy smile, as his stomach tightened anxiously, "I'm really satisfied with your work. I noticed how hard working you are since the merge with JR Group."

    "Thank you, I'm doing my best," Jinyoung bowed, accepting the sudden compliment. 

    "I can see that, that's why I think you will be pleased at the plan of your future in Songdo I've prepared for you," Mr Tuan continued, placing his elbows on the large glass table and making a steeple of his fingers, when Jinyoung's brows raised, praying that the concern he felt in his chest wasn't that visible on his features, "I've been thinking about the wedding, and the future you'll spend with my daughter and, as a wedding gift for you two, I plan to buy an estate in Seocho-gu district where you could live together as a family." 

    " _Seocho-gu district_?" Jinyoung's eyes bugged out, his head cocked to the side with confusion. He didn't think about living together with Lisa just yet, just as if the wedding wasn't going to happen or as if everything was only just a dream and he'll wake up the moment he will stand at the altar with her beside him just before he'll say yes.

    "Yes. Seeing how diligently you're working for me, I decided to transfer you to the Songdo headquarters there and since the current chairman is going to retire in a month I'll give you a position of executive chairman at Songdo Telecom for you to be able to provide my daughter a decent life." The man explained, his deep and authoritative voice seemed so intimidating that Jinyoung almost couldn't not comply with the command.

    "Ah, t-thank you very much, I'm honored, but I can't accept the proposition. I have no experience at such a high position-"

    "I'm sure you'll be fine, you're smart enough to catch up with everything quickly." The man interrupted, before his straight posture slumped slightly, as he sighed in disappointment, "I admit, I prepared this position for my son, but he remained relentless in claiming that he doesn't want to have anything to do with the company, though since you started to work here I've seen him here every day... I don't know if it sparked his desire to take the initiative in connection with the takeover of the company, or if he feels threatened that the company will be in your possession in the future, but it's not really good for him to be here in the end, it would be better if he would just leave; he could bring some problems to the company... and also to himself," Jinyoung's shoulders tensed and he leaned forward a bit, the sudden curiosity bloomed in his guts at the mention of Mark.

    "W-why is it bad?" Jinyoung couldn't help but ask. He couldn't let every information connected to Mark slide from his grip. Mr Tuan sighed and pressed his lips together in a thin line. 

    "He likes to stand out and do everything against everything and everyone. When people will start to ask questions, the answers could bring us a bad name."

    "I'm sorry, but I don't understand," Jinyoung smiled apologetically. His future father-in-law sighed, leaning on the backrest of the armchair, as his brows furrowed slightly, as if he was contemplating the answer. _Did Jinyoung pushed it too far?_

    "Him being rebellious towards my attempts to make the heir of the company out of him is not a secret for you... but the other thing is that he doesn't want to marry, actually, there's a few business partners who want to connect our companies by marrying one of their daughters to Mark, and as much I would like him to marry already, I can't force him into it. I can't change his ways of thinking... He's still claiming he doesn't like women, I had to send him to the States to prevent this information leak out," The man exhaled and ran a hand through his black hair, while Jinyoung's jaw slacked and his widened eyes stared right at Mr Tuan's face, unable to say anything or even think straight. Mr Tuan continued,

    "People here are hateful, especially to people who are more successful than them. The company would be affected by the public opinions, that's why I preferred to avoid it. He doesn't realize it himself, how dangerous it would be even for him, I hadn't established the company for all the hard work to be crushed  because of my son's quirks,"

    " _What_?" Jinyoung's voice was barely a whisper, even the beats of his racing heart were louder. Everything was starting to make sense for Jinyoung now, why Mark's father isn't so fond of his son and why was Mark living in the Sates for half of his life, where his own father send him to. 

    "I noticed you two are getting along and I'm relieved. Even though it was me who threw him out, as the time passes, it's nice to see him smiling again. He's doing fine in LA, fortunately, so I don't have to worry about him, but wouldn't it be better if he just stayed here and stopped with those... _illusions_ of him liking men and be a normal person? Get married with a nice girl, have kids, a family... Your father is really lucky to have a son like you." Jinyoung felt disgusted at the potential compliment. He wondered what Mr Tuan would say if he revealed that he, _a perfect son-in-law,_ was gay too? Would he lose the title right away, before the man would throw him out of the company as he threw his own son, not accepting his sexuality, not trying to protect and support him as the person he was? Jinyoung's blood boiled in his veins and his fist clenched, his reputation was pretty great for a person who listens to his father blindly and doesn't oppose at all. T _hat's a son everyone would like, right?_ Leaving the fact that he was gay in the shadows, _of course._

    Just before Jinyoung had any chance to tarnish his reputation by snapping at Mr Tuan, or ask any _not necessarily nice_ question, the conversation was broken when Mr Tuan's assistant came to the office reminding him of a meeting he had scheduled for today. Jinyoung excused himself, but his heart was still thumping firmly against his chest, being overwhelmed with the information he learned today.  

 

  
    " _He's gay_ , Jaebum," Jinyoung announced when Jaebum finally picked up his phone on Sunday; Jinyoung tied to reach him for a few days now, the energy was bursting in him the moment the information sinked, he had to throw it out from his system to someone, before he would explode. It seemed like Jinyoung could do anything to Mark now; _he could hug him, kiss him or even confess to him and the elder wouldn't be weirded out by him at all!_ Except that Mark was still nowhere to be found. And, _a small detail_ , Jinyoung's getting married to his sister.  

    "Obviously," was all Jaebum replied with, making Jinyoung gasp with bewilderment.  
   
    " _Obviously_?!"

    "Well, weren't you two kissing back then?" Jinyoung groaned in reply, it wasn't much of an argument to him, Mark was drunk then too-

    "He wasn't that drunk as you think he was, I saw him that night. And let me tell you, even drunk straight guys wouldn't dare to make out with another guy, it would disgust them and hurt their pride," Jaebum said, as if he was reading Jinyoung's mind, recognition dawned on Jinyoung's face, "Besides, didn't you notice how he acts around you? I liked better when you were oblivious to all this, though, I didn't want to imply anything, you're too whipped already and we both know it would only complicate everything even more, right?" 

    Jinyoung wanted to ignore the fact that he, _indeed_ , found Mark's behavior towards him pretty much equivocal at some point. Now when the memories of their meetings were flooding his mind, analyzing everything from the beginning; Mark's sparkling eyes, which stared at him relentlessly regardless of time and place, the small accidental touches of his hands, warm and gentle like a touch of a feather which made Jinyoung's skin tickle, the never ending teasing of the elder and the attention he was giving Jinyoung whatever he was doing, showing his care in the smallest things concerning Jinyoung... _Was it Jinyoung's love filled heart speaking right now? Would it be possible that Jinyoung's attraction to the other was mutual?_ Thoughts like this were only making everything worse for Jinyoung, _Jaebum was right._

 

 

    A few days later, the company was deserted when Jinyoung was still sitting in his office, having his back turned to the desk full of paperwork he had any desire to fulfill; he was exhausted after 10 hours of work and all he wanted to do was to go home, throw himself on his comfortable bed and sleep. Sleep the entire night, entire week or _even entire life would be nice_. Instead, he leaned back in his leather chair comfortably, watching the beautiful night view spread outside of the large window; the city lights were like the reflection of stars on the sky, bright and flickering. Jinyoung sighed tiredly, as he allowed himself to close his eyes for a short moment, focusing on thoughts that swirled in his head from the lack of any other distraction.

    Jinyoung's stomach twisted at the thought of the wedding; it was only six days away, and even though he hated the situation he was in, he didn't think even for a moment to withdraw from the wedding. It was all his fault and he should suffer the consequences of the wrongdoings of his ex. He loved his father and he had no conscience to refuse to the Mr Tuan's offer and let JR Group, the company for which Jinyoung's father put his entire life into, went bust just because of Jinyoung's gullibility and love struck mind.

    Everything he wanted to forget about Hanbin for the past few weeks will haunt him till the day he'll die, because the wedding with Lisa itself will be kind of a punishment, _a curse_ , which he will never be set free from. 

    In all of the mess in his mind, there has been always a place for Mark - like a small ray squeeze through the clouds of other thoughts in his head, lighting up his mind for a moment, just to dazzle in his eyes after another; like a reminder that his feelings for Mark are like the sun - the heat that radiated from him was nice, but unattainable at his fingertips. Jinyoung couldn't shake the questions gathered around, though, _what his life would look like if he knew Mark much earlier? Would he be able to love him without any obstacles? Would he be able to be happy?_ He could only wonder.

    "Hey, don't sleep here," The silent office filled with Mark's soft voice abruptly, snapping Jinyoung from his daydreaming daze. He pivoted on his armchair in the direction of the entrance to the sight of Mark's gentle smile, greeting him. Jinyoung's body straightened immediately and his seemingly calm heart accelerated its beats, skipping a few beats as Mark began to move, approaching his desk slowly. Jinyoung couldn't speak, his throat went dry and everything he learned about the elder for the past few days suddenly crushed him, making him extremely shy and flustered around Mark. Especially when he missed him so much.

    "What are you still doing here? Aren't you overworking yourself?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side playfully.

    "Um, there's still a few things I have to do due tomorrow morning… " Jinyoung trailed off, tearing his eyes away from Mark's and dropping them on the messy desk. He had a pile of unread reports, he didn't even browse through them since Youngjae brought them and threw them on his desk a few hours ago. He couldn't focus on them at all, just as he couldn't focus on anything; his life started to overwhelm him recently. The closer the wedding the worse he'd feel. 

    "I hope my father doesn't burden you too much with duties, he can't stop talking about you, how reliable and hard working you are… He'll leave the company in good hands," Mark's quiet and overly soft tone of voice made Jinyoung raise his head at him again, noticing the look in his eyes; the brilliant glint which usually was there whenever Jinyoung looked at him, now was gone.

    "Well, I'm just… trying to not disappoint…" Jinyoung murmured, the aura around them tensed with a weird longing feeling, as if the two of them were waiting for something to happen.

    "Aren't you too perfect? You're nice and loyal and… _handsome_ , my sister is truly lucky." Mark said, as the corners of his pink lips turned upwards, before fixing his eyes on the carpet under his feet. Jinyoung's breath hitched and his cheeks covered in blush immediately, hearing all those compliments. _Why is Mark here anyway? Why is he ruining his sanity like this? He didn't talk with him for a few days, ignoring his existence and now showing up as if nothing happened, saying all those things-_

    "Jinyoung-ah, I know you probably hate the whole wedding idea, but…" Mark spoke again, not giving a chance for Jinyoung to say anything, his eyes darting from Jinyoung's face to the floor, and his fingers picking on the cuff of his white shirt, "Lisa likes you. She can get really possessive, clingy and whiny, but she's a good girl. I hope you two can get along well in the future. Though I won't be able to control you and protect my little sister from so far away I know you're a nice guy, so you won't hurt her, right?"

    "Why? Are you going somewhere?" Jinyoung's brows raised in surprise, and Mark chuckled, the sound of his laugh still the same, as Jinyoung remembered it.

    "Silly, I'm coming back home, to LA. I have my job and I'm not really needed here, since they have you now-"

    "What are you talking about? It's not like they don't want you here," Jinyoung snapped, suddenly remembering how Mark's father threw him out of the house because of his sexuality and the desire of leading his life as he liked. He felt a pang in his heart, hearing Mark's words.

    "Don't get too stressed out about this," Mark smiled, the longing in his eyes made a reappearance, as he leaned on the back of the sofa, "I'm actually thankful for you, my father will give me some space now when you'll take care of the company. I have my own responsibilities now, I came here a few weeks ago, but my holidays are coming to an end... I'm a busy man. I don't want to lose my job either."

    "W-when will you leave?" Jinyoung asked with a slight stutter, but honestly, _he was afraid of the answer_. He spent so much time with Mark and get used to his presence around him; he took Mark for granted, he didn't realize that Mark's home is somewhere else and eventually he'll leave for good.

    "After the wedding. I can't miss my little sister getting married to her long time crush," He replied, locking gazes with Jinyoung's again, "She couldn't choose a better man to marry, honestly… I'm really envious,"

    "W-what are you talking about, h-hyung," Jinyoung tried to sound nonchalant, but everything Mark was saying was making it so hard to not fall in love with him even more. Jinyoung hoped he's teasing him again with those weird and painful jokes of his, but when he studied his face, searching for any sign of playfulness, he saw none.

    "You know, I hoped you would be different, like the rest of them... Full with the desire for money and power, but you're not. You're not like them at all, and it's frustrating," Mark spoke, the sincere smile changing in a frown.

    "Why? I-isn't it a good thing?"

    "It's not, Jinyoung. I hate it, it just… makes me angry at myself that I actually allowed myself to think about you so much." He said quietly, the nervous waver recognizable in his voice, making Jinyoung's stomach fill with butterflies as he heard the tone. Jinyoung stared at Mark with sparkling eyes, his body stood from his armchair by itself, _what if Mark feels the same-_ "I-I'm sorry for interrupting your work. Go home and rest, you don't look too good, don't overwork yourself," Mark said in one breath, as he stood up from the back of the sofa and made a few steps towards the doors, but Jinyoung was quick enough to catch him by the sleeve, stopping him in his tracks, as a huge rush of adrenaline flooded his system.

    "Hyung, wait-" He gasped, "I-I don't know if I won't hurt Lisa. I can't assure you about it," He blurted out without thinking, but he has to do something, _he couldn't let Mark go!_

    " _What_?" Mark asked, bewilderment showed on his features, but Jinyoung couldn't back off now. The butterflies were making him sick to his stomach at this point, and the grip on Mark's sleeve tightened. He swallowed.

    "I don't know if- if I'll be able to ever like her, she's pretty and smart, but… b-but I'm different, hyung, _I'm-_ "

    " _Don't say it._ " Mark interrupted calmly, almost coldly, unwrapping Jinyoung's hand from his hand, ignoring Jinyoung's furrowed brows, "Jinyoung, things works differently in your world. You have to marry her to save your father's company, then it doesn't matter what you think... or who you are. You're obligated to save it, right?" 

    "I'm- It's..." Jinyoung was at a loss of words, he was aware that everyone knew his motive behind this wedding, but deep inside he hoped that Mark will reassure him somehow, that it's okay to be scared, that everything will be fine, that he doesn't have to marry Lisa. _Subconsciously he wondered what would happen if he would be honest with Mark and spill everything he feels for him?_ Jinyoung didn't realize how dangerous it was, but he was blinded by the longing he felt for the elder, and his judgement was spoilt, knowing the secret Mark's family wanted to hide about him, messing up with his mind enough already, "That's true, but... Hyung, _I'm just like you-_ "

    "I know you're gay, Jinyoung. I knew from the beginning, but that doesn't matter now-"

    "Who- Who told you!?" Jinyoung gasped, feeling the grip of fear paralyzing his entire body, his face drained of color. _How is that possible-_

    " _You._ You told me when you were drunk on the first night we've met," He explained, his eyes boring into Jinyoung's, challenging him, as he straightened his shoulders, continuing, "You told me everything. Your ex betrayed you and defrauded a lot of money from your father's company. I felt so bad for you... You feel that it's your fault your father's company almost went bankrupt, because you were blindly in love with this guy, right?" Mark said a matter-of-factly, his poker face was hard to read, but Jinyoung didn't even try, he was too busy trying to comprehend the situation; the cold sweat washed over him, as he took a step back away from Mark, staring at him with wide eyes, his lower lip trembled. Somehow, _he felt betrayed._

    "Why didn't you say anything earlier? Why only now-" 

    "It doesn't matter why. You should be grateful to my sister, wasn't she the cure for your problems? She likes you a lot. Don't let her down. Don't do what he did to you. You agreed to marry my sister, so you can't back off now, take responsibility." Mark's voice became lower and colder, as the sound of it resounded around the office. The fluttering butterflies in Jinyoung stomach were swallowed by flames of anger, the fire spreading around his body, reddening his cheeks.

    " _Responsibility_?" Jinyoung gasped in disbelief, "A-after everything you did to me, after all this... You should be the one to take the responsibility! Y-you knew that I'm gay, yet you still teased me like that? Did you really think I wouldn't fall for you?! You made it all worse! You have no rights to say this now!" Jinyoung exclaimed, earning a stunned expression from Mark.

    " _Fall for me_?" He uttered, his brows knotted together, the revelation made him totally flabbergasted.

    "Are you surprised?! How could I not?! Despite teasing me and making fun of me, you were always with me, talking and joking, spending time with me, taking care of me- Who wouldn't fall in love with a person like you?!" He confessed, his hands balled at his sides; _maybe he wasn't in his right mind right now, maybe it was a huge mistake to say this now_ , but the anger that flow in his veins now didn't give him too much of a control over his behavior. Mark seemed to be speechless for a second and it was the second Jinyoung felt a small spark of hope lighting up in his heart, just to be extinguished by the sight of Mark's expression the next moment. 

    "Jinyoung, _stop_ ," Mark took a step back from him, "It was just a joke. Everything. It was a game," The sound of the cold voice of the elder penetrated Jinyoung's heart, breaking it in half.

    "Game? _A joke_?" Jinyoung snorted in disbelief, _it can't be-_

    "At the club, you told me you will never trust anyone after all this guy did to you. You were drunk and I was sure I will never see you again, but when I saw you in the restaurant, when I found out you're going to marry my sister I wanted to play. I wanted to find out if you'll trust me, just for fun, just to see how tightly you're holding onto your decisions," Jinyoung's body froze as he was listening everything Mark had said; his chest tightened and the familiar pressure in his neck appeared, making his eyes shimmering with incoming tears, "And let me tell you - it was easy and you're too naive, _too easy to get._ " Mark added scornfully, his sentence stuck another venomous spike into Jinyoung's heart.

    "What are you saying? You're lying, you're not like that-"

    "See how naive you are? No wonder your ex played you like this-" Jinyoung grabbed him by the collar, pushing him forward by the impact of his sudden movement, Mark's back pressed to the wall, hitting it slightly. Jinyoung's mind was too clouded with fury to notice the change in the elder's expression; his wide eyes were filled with fearful worry. 

    " _Shut up_ , you know nothing! You have no rights to say anything!" He glowered, staring intensively into Mark's eyes. Jinyoung's adoration for the elder was overwhelmed at this point, the anger was burning under his skin, his breath quickened and the grip on Mark's collar tightened. He had no idea how Jinyoung felt; it was all because of Hanbin, meeting Mark and having to marry a girl whom he didn't care about, yet _he still had the nerve to laugh in his face about it?!_

    "Don't you think I know too much already about you?" Mark asked sternly, almost threateningly, without breaking their locked gazes. Jinyoung felt the lump forming in his clasped with the pressure of the emotions throat, as the burning sensation stung his eyes, when the tears started to gather in the corners of them at the hopelessness and betrayal he felt.  

    "You... You-"

    "Just marry Lisa and be good to her. Remember, your father's company will be saved. That's what matters, right?" Mark spoke with a tone that was softer and warmer, which only infuriated Jinyoung even more, just like the look in his eyes; his eyes travelled around Jinyoung's face as if he tried to read him, as if trying to see how badly he injured his soul. Jinyoung's grip on Mark's collar loosened, his voice strangled, as he was fighting back tears.   
   
    "Get out, I don't want to see you anymore," He took a step back away from Mark and turned his head in the opposite direction, avoiding the elder completely. He hadn't missed Mark solemn nod, though.

    "You won't, I assure you. Good night, Jinyoung."

    When he heard the sound of closing doors behind Mark, he grabbed the vase standing on the coffee table and threw it into the wall, smashing it loudly, not satisfactory enough to make Jinyoung's anger dissolve; the tear drops falling from his eyes were just like the small pieces of glass scattering on the marble floor of his office; hopeless.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay! I had no motivation to write and was pretty busy last week;;
> 
> I hope you liked it!!! :))


	8. Expressing the anger

 

 

  
    "I told you to bring me the reports from last month, didn't I? Then why is it from June?" Jinyoung asked, his phone attached to his ear, his cold tone showed no appreciation to the mistake his assistant did. Lisa eyed him from the sofa, as she was playing with her phone, her eyebrows furrowed in a worried grimance, "Can you understand a basic Korean?! Good, then bring it now!" Jinyoung continued a scolding spree of Youngjae, before he hung up, huffing with displeasure. 

    "Oppa, is something wrong? Why are you so mad lately?" Lisa asked, standing up from the leather sofa, as she approached Jinyoung cautiously, who was sitting by his desk. 

    "Am I? I'm not, not at all," He send her a brief look, before returning his focus on the documents he was working on. Jinyoung had a lot of work; one of the monthly reports on selling services to the partners had an error which was necessary to find and correct as soon as possible, so it added a lot more nerves to his system than he stressed over already. 

    "Whoa, oppa! Do you seriously think I'll believe this?"

    "I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood," He admitted, raking his fingers through his hair, defeated. Everything was just too difficult to handle; the constant watchful eyes of the managers of the company, the nerves of meeting the requirements that Mr Tuan imposed on him in his daily work and the approaching wedding caused his mood to drop, from day to day he felt more and more tired, frustrated and restless. Mark's visit in his office a few days ago added the fuel to the fire, he still couldn't pick up the pieces of the disappointment he felt toward the elder.

    "It's okay, I understand. I shouldn't be surprised, our wedding is getting closer, but..." Lisa trailed off, raising her eyes to meet Jinyoung's, "Did you... Did you fight with my brother?" The girl asked, studying Jinyoung's face expression carefully, what made Jinyoung's heart skip a beat at the mention of Mark, but he tried hard to maintain the poker face he already had on. "You did, right?" 

    "No, why do you think so?" Jinyoung replied nonchalantly, rummaging though the files and papers, pretending to search for something. He had no intentions of talking about Mark with her, or talking about him in general; he desired to forget about the person that had lately turned his world upside down, playing with his feelings, and leaving him in the end, throwing him in the attic, like a used toy. He was glad Mark was true to his word and hasn't showed up in front of him, just as he promised. Or it was what he was keeping on saying to himself at least - he tried to ignore the annoying longing feeling in his heart, even after everything the elder said at their last meeting.

    "He denies it just like you do... But I'm not blind, you know? I would swear you two were best friends, you were inseparable since you started to work here, oppa. It's not that hard to notice something is not okay-"

    "You really shouldn't concern yourself about it, it's... nothing serious, don't worry." 

    "I have no idea what could go wrong between you two. He talks about you a lot, you know? He even told me what your favorites things are, so I'll know in the future what coffee you like, that you don't like sweet things- He really thinks about you warmly," She said, setting her palms down flat on the table, as she leaned a bit towards him, her eyes piercing into his head. Jinyoung gritted his teeth, cursing the subject of their conversation. But he remained silent.

    "Oppa..."

    "Hm?"

    "Tell me honestly... I know you have your own reasons, but... are you sure about this wedding?" Lisa asked silently, almost whispering as if she was scared someone will hear her, "Do you really want it?" Her big bright eyes were staring into Jinyoung's almost imploringly, making Jinyoung confused. 

    "I do," Jinyoung answered, trying to sound as honest as he can, but she rolled her eyes and turned around to pace around the office with a stubborn sigh, " _Listen,_ I'm thankful for you to bring out this idea in the first place. I'm honored you like me and want to marry me. And I want to marry you too, though I don't know you that well, but I'll work hard to engage to this marriage with you." He added, watching how she plopped on the sofa again.

    "I asked you to be honest..." She murmured under her nose, a pout formed on her lips. Jinyoung tilted his head to the side, putting the pen on the table, turning his attention to her entirely, she obviously wasn't satisfied with his answer. _Why does she seem so insecure about it now when the wedding is a few days away?_

    "Why are you suddenly so skeptical?" He couldn't help but ask, seeing how flushed her cheeks became, as she started to fiddle with the ring on her finger nervously. Her reaction made him even more confused, the questions piling up in his mind demanded answers.

    "M-me? Um, it's-" The sound of knocking on the doors resounded, breaking their conversation, when Youngjae entered the office, bowing his head timidly.

    "I'm sorry for the mistake, Jinyoung-ssi, it won't happen again," He said, placing the black folder in front of Jinyoung, avoiding his gaze, but instead, Jinyoung noticed how the younger's eyes would wander to Lisa's side. 

    "I hope so," Jinyoung answered, opening the folder and checking the files. _This time it's right,_ he thought.

    "I'm sorry," Youngjae bowed obediently, surprising Jinyoung with his ( _nicer than usually_ ) behavior, as he left the office not forgetting to spare a glance at Lisa, who was watching his every move with a flush on her cheeks; not distracted by the surroundings, as if Jinyoung wasn't there.

    Lisa's lingering gaze at the doors after Youngjae left, made Jinyoung suspicious, as an another portion of questions irked him to be asked. He ignored them all, though.

 

 

    Lisa wasn't a frequent guest in Jinyoung's office, to his displeasure. She would always distract him from the recurring thoughts of Mark. He tried not to think about him, _he really did_ , but sitting alone in his office reminded of the times when the elder was here on a daily basis, walking around the office, spending his time sitting on a leather sofa or on the edge of Jinyoung's desk, messing around with him, annoying and teasing him - or playing on his phone whenever Jinyoung was too busy to talk and needed silence. Even though Mark was only teasing him and play with his feelings, Jinyoung couldn't stop the memories of their meetings from flashing through his mind. He hated how he missed the elder's bright smile, his scent, that wafted around the office, to which Jinyoung get used to quickly, unconsciously, and the taste of Mark's coffee, which he sometimes made for him just exactly as he liked, was still lingering on his tongue.

    That's why Jinyoung buried himself in work; he took every opportunity to do whatever Mr Tuan had asked him to, and even though it exhausted him to the bone, it did its job of distracting Jinyoung from thinking too much. He believed only time would heal the wounds in his heart, the wounds that were still fresh, still bleeding by Mark's hurtful words. 

 

 

    The days gone by, the wedding with Lisa was approaching without mercy, only four days left till Jinyoung's life will change diametrically. Mr Tuan was already actively searching for the real estate which he promised the young couple for a wedding gift, but Jinyoung was glad he hasn't found any which would satisfy the elder man. Jinyoung wasn't ready to live with Lisa yet, he wasn't ready for the marriage with a girl he didn't love, but at the same time he had to accept his fate, e _ven though he will never be ready for such a huge step in his life._

    Lately Jinyoung was having a terrible headache, the continuous work couldn't be good for his health, but at least he had more important things to think about than about the brightest smile of the person he still longed to see for. 

    When he was walking through the hallway of the company, coming back to his office from the restroom, in which he had to refresh his tired face with a splash of cold water, he heard his assistant's voice around the corner.

    " _Father_ -"

    " _Youngjae-ah_! Why haven't you met with Hyosung parents yesterday?! I was so embarrassed when they told me!" Jinyoung recognized the voice of Youngjae's father, the CEO of the manager's board. 

    "Father… I told Hyosung I won't be there, she knew! I told her I won't marry her, she knows I love-"

    "Don't be stupid! You know that Mr Tuan won't allow you to marry her! She's engaged!"

    "I won't sit still. I love Lisa and you know it!" Jinyoung's eyes widened at the information, _how could he not realize that?! Youngjae was always behaving differently with Lisa around him!_ Just when he wanted to turn around and go to his office already, a young employee passed by him in the hallway and greeted him, bringing the attention of Youngjae and his father, by the sound of his voice.  
  
    " _Jinyoung-ssi?!_ " Youngjae's father choked, the terror flashed on his features and even though Jinyoung didn't want to talk about it now, his headache was killing him, he felt the weird feeling of superiority over Youngjae now. He was sure Youngjae will treat him with respect now.

    "Hello." Jinyoung smiled with his lips pressed together, "Youngjae-ssi, can we talk for a moment?" He asked, the cold tone escaped his throat without his consent, but he secretly loved the feeling, it just added to his superiority - _to his presence of the future heir of the Songdo company._  

 

    The two of them entered a deserted conference room where in an hour another important meeting will take place. Youngjae's confidence and mischievousness suddenly gone, as his gaze was lowered to the marble floor, his hands clasped together in front of him timidly. Jinyoung couldn't help but smirk at the sudden change of behavior of the younger, _he finally had something to torture him with_ , the thought.

    "So… that's why you're so rude towards me, hm?" Jinyoung asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his gray suit pants, watching Youngjae's tensed posture.

    "I don't know what are you talking about, Jinyoung-ssi," He uttered, his rude tone of voice annoyed Jinyoung. He clicked his tongue, as the sound of blood boiling in his veins buzzed in his ears, he had enough of it already. _Why everyone treated him like this?!_

    "Listen. It would be better if you would just stop and try to get along with me. I'm your boss after all. I'm sure it's not easy working for me if you hate me that much." It was obvious to him now why Youngjae behaved towards him like this and even though Jinyoung could understand that, the boy was in love with a girl which Jinyoung was going to marry in a few days, he couldn't be compassionate in such circumstances. _That's just life_ , there was no one who sympathized with Jinyoung in his situation.

    "You're going to fire me?" Youngjae raised his eyes on Jinyoung, an unexpected glint of fear in his eyes made Jinyoung snap out of his evil phase. 

    "If you'll continue to act like that just because of your personal feelings I will have to fire you. Your behavior is just unprofessional."

    "It's-"

    "My marriage with Lisa is just business, you probably know that. That's just how things work in this business." He said calmly, the anger suddenly evaporated out of his system in favor of the bitterness to take its place, spreading over his entire body and mind. He still hadn't accepted his fate and it probably showed in the tone of his voice. "Weren't you going to get married too?" He asked, suddenly remembering the meeting in the restaurant, where Youngjae came with a girl he called his fiancee. Youngjae bit his lip.

    "I-I... not anymore."

    "Well... that's a shame, I guess?" _You're lucky_ , he thought deep down, even though he wasn't in a good position, if he loved Lisa he couldn't be with her anyway, since the girl liked Jinyoung. _Her future husband_. Maybe the two of them could click with each other, they could relate to their problems at least.

    "Jinyoung-ssi, can you just... not marry Lisa?"   
    
    " _Excuse me?_ " Jinyoung snorted with disbelief, at the sudden question of Youngjae. The look of vulnerability on the younger's face almost swept Jinyoung off of his feet, _he was indeed trying his luck with this one._

    "I'm in love with her for some time, we've been-"

     "Youngjae-ssi, you're being ridiculous right now. She likes me. It was her idea to marry me, which I'm… thankful for." He explained, but he felt his heart became heavy thinking how Youngjae must feel right now. Jinyoung sighed, seeing the desperation radiating from the younger's posture. He had to be really in love with her, taking risks by asking such questions to his employer. _Jinyoung felt envious of his courage._ "You can be in love with her all you want, but be reasonable about it. You should know that I have some power in this company, so be careful of your actions. Don't make me fire you," He said seriously, but his tone was a lot less cold than at the beginning, when he was still filled with anger. 

    "If you love her as I've heard, accept her decision and leave us alone, would you?" Jinyoung added, as Youngjae nodded solemnly, hanging his head low. 

    "I'm... I'm sorry." Youngjae murmured, bowing to a low degree, and once again, Jinyoung's eyes widened at the humbleness of the younger. 

    "I won't do anything with this information and I'll pretend this conversation didn't take a place. I just want to work in a nice atmosphere, that's all." 

    "I understand, I'm really sorry..."  
   
    "I'm glad we explained everything," Jinyoung said, turning around to the doors that lead to the company's hallway, when Youngjae called him again, stopping him in his tracks.

    "Jinyoung-ssi- Can I ask you... just... I care about her a lot, she's my childhood friend, so please- please be good to her," He stuttered, but the volume of his voice was high, as if he didn't care of the embarrassment or the scolding which would wait for him for asking that kind of personal questions to a  person who was his boss; the younger didn't give up if it comes to the girl he supposedly loved. Jinyoung was envious, and felt even worse with himself and his motives. 

    "Of course," He replied curtly and left the conference room, letting the pangs of conscience swallow him whole. _Jinyoung was a monster_ , his stomach twisted at the realization. All he wanted to achieve was to save his father's company, just as Mark snapped at him that day. He felt disgusted with himself, there was a person who loves Lisa genuinely, someone who maybe could be a loving husband to her, yet there he was, not caring enough for Lisa, _but caring a lot for his father's company._

 

    He dragged his feet back to his office, feeling as the headache he woke up with in the morning worsened, he had too many things to think about, too many things to stress over.

    He heard some weird sounds coming from behind the doors and when he opened them, he winced at the sight in front of him.

    "Oh my god! _What the fuck_ are you two doing on my sofa?!" He growled, being unable to stop the cursing coming out of his mouth. Jackson was straddling Jaebum, who was sitting on Jinyoung's sofa, a few buttons of their shirts were unbuttoned and their hair similarly dishevelled.

    "Ah, Jinyoungie!" Jackson greeted, standing up and run up to him in attempts to hug Jinyoung, but the latter flinched, backing away from him pointing a finger to Jackson warily. 

    "No! Don't come closer, dress up!" 

    "We're not even naked-"

    "Who let you in?!" Jinyoung yelled, hurrying to his desk, staring at the two of them with squinted eyes. Jackson shrugged, already working on buttoning his white shirt.

    "Your secretary told us that you're not here and we asked if we can wait inside,"

    "I'm glad you included me in your VIPs," Jaebum chuckled, wiping whatever he had on his lips with the back of his hand. Jinyoung shook his head with disbelief, he didn't care what the two of them were doing when they were alone, but i _t was his office for God's sakes! He had no intentions to witness it!_

    "Jinyoungie is so mad again, aren't you happy to see your friends?" Jackson pouted and Jinyoung sighed, touching the bridge of his nose, as the sudden twinge of pain spilled over his forehead. 

    "You mean a _best friend_ with his _boyfriend_ ," Jinyoung corrected, and indeed - with all of the events happening, he hardly saw them, especially when all of them were busy and he would be happy to see them - but he was too tired to deal with Jackson's enthusiastic approach to life today. 

    " _Really_ , Park Jinyoung!" Jinyoung ignored Jackson's gasp and turned to Jaebum, who was still sitting on the sofa comfortably, watching the scene before him with amusement.

    "Why are you here?" He asked his best friend, whose facial expression turned solemn, offering him a concerned look. 

    "How's the preparation for the wedding?"

    "Good, I guess? I don't have time to look into it too much..." Jinyoung replied, feeling the familiar feeling of guilt rising in his stomach. Work was his only excuse for everything, for not caring and not thinking about Lisa and the wedding itself. He knew that preventing himself from thinking about it won't make it any less real, but he did it anyway, pretending it won't happen. Jaebum came here just in time, to remind him that it will happen anyway, if he wants it or not.

    Just when Jaebum opened his mouth to say something, his phone rang when a look of terror appeared on his face, extending the phone for them to see, showing the name showing on the screen of his phone. " _Mr Park_ " - Jinyoung's father was calling him, before he accepted the call and left the office, leaving Jackson with Jinyoung alone. 

    The change of atmosphere was felt, and Jinyoung knew he should prepare for something, as Jackson approached Jinyoung's desk, sensing his unrelenting stare, his eyes holding some unreadable glint.

    "Are you really going to marry her?" Jackson's enthusiasm changed into a frown, suddenly he wasn't teasing any more, he was deadly serious. But even though, Jinyoung ignored the question, turning his head away from him and opening the drawer, pretending to search for something. _Why is everyone torturing him about the damn wedding?!_  
   
    "You're such a coward, Jinyoung-ah," Jackson challenged, and Jinyoung snorted with bewilderment, as he jerked his head back towards him. 

    " _What?_ "

    "You just want to save your company without taking any risks and commitment from your side... Aren't you the easy one, always taking the shortest path to everything? Even letting someone plan your own future?" Jackson asked, making Jinyoung's blood boil in his veins once again, as he narrowed his eyes on him, his fist clenched under the table. 

    "That is not your business, don't you think?" He said through gritted teeth, the  tone of his dangerously calm and cold. Jackson nodded.

    "I know it's not my business, but don't you think it's better to live your life how you want it? How are you suppose to be happy if you live by the way someone tells you to?" Jackson asked, his furrowed brows showed the genuine concern he had towards the matter. Jinyoung laughed mentally, realizing why of all people it was Mark who was his best friend, they lived their lives just as they wanted, following their own desires and dreams. "A marriage is a serious thing, you know? It needs commitment, patience and honesty... Don't take it too lightly."

    "Jackson, I don't need to hear that from you right now. I have my reasons and I agreed to marry her, so the conversation is over. I don't have to justify my decisions to you, that's my life. You can do whatever you want with yours, so back off, okay?" Jinyoung spoke lowly, staring intensively into Jackson's eyes without blinking, making him slightly less confident. Jackson sighed, raking a hand through his brown hair with frustration. 

    "That's not how you want to live it, Jinyoung, trust me. You'll feel like you're in prison, as if you were serving a sentence for something you didn't do-"

    "How do you know what I want?!" 

    "Jaebum is my boyfriend and your best friend, rings any bell?" He remarked, and Jinyoung bit his lip, _of  course Jaebum had to tell him everything about his situation._ "Your father's company isn't everything, it  could suffer losses after all what happened, but you can save it by yourself! You could work as hard for  your father, as you do for Songdo! You can't take the responsibility of everything your ex-boyfriend did. _Ex-boyfriend, Jinyoung_. He doesn't have anything to do with you anymore!" Jackson threw his hands in the air, the  desperation for making him understand and agree with his words was high. Jinyoung felt the burning sensation in his stomach, the anger he felt made his chest heavy, as his breath quickened, _he didn't  have to talk about his personal matters with him, he didn't have to explain anything to him! Who is he to  tell him what he should do?! Who the fuck he think he was?!_

    "You don't understand-"

    "I know what you went through, Jinyoung. And I'm not denying you've suffered and it's natural that you want to fix everything and make it all okay again, but you're sacrificing too much," Jackson's voice became softer, as he placed his hands on the table with a thump, leaning towards Jinyoung, making him raise his eyes on Jackson, noticing the look of concern on his face turning into worry. "Jinyoung, be a bitch sometimes, too! It's all about your future, work hard for your dreams!" Jinyoung's face twisted into a scowl, his eyes glowered.

    "How do you know I won't be happy?" 

    "Because you love Mark, obviously," Jinyoung's body tensed at the mention, his cheeks reddened, as the embarrassment washed over his body. He felt exposed, everyone around him knew about his feelings to the elder along with Mark, to which he confessed to. His jaw clenched remembering how Mark rejected him, and turned him down, wounding his heart with his harsh words. He lowered his gaze on his hands, hearing how Jackson heaved a deep sigh. "You two are dumb as fuck, I don't even know in what melodrama you're are starring in, but you're clearly overreacting. Especially Mark. He was never good with words and I would smack him in this bleached mop of his for everything he did and knock some sense into his head, but I thought you're more mature to be honest, even though he's older." Jackson whined, shaking his head. Jinyoung tried not to think too much about all Jackson said, he had no idea what he even meant by all this he said, but Jinyoung had no intentions of asking. _He didn't care about Mark anymore._

    "Think about it. I wouldn't say this if I wasn't your friend, Jinyoung."

    "You're not my-" The sound of doors opening broke their conversation, as Jaebum rushed into the room, his brows knitted together in a concerned expression. 

    "I have to go already, Jinyoung, we'll talk later, okay?" He said, grabbing Jackson's sleeve and pulling him towards the doors. Jinyoung nodded, pressing his lips together with a blank expression. _He's going to make sure that Jaebum will regret for telling his private matters to other people._  

    "Oh, okay, but know that I'm removing you from my VIPs, Jaebum,"

    "Wait, why?" His best friend gasped, before he turned his head to Jackson, "Jackson! I told you to-"

    "I couldn't help myself, okay!? You know how bad it will end for him, he will suffer! _Everyone will suffer!_ " Jackson tried to defend himself, what only made Jaebum even more displeased.

    "But it doesn't mean you have to-"

    "Yah! Weren't you suppose to go to the company?!" Jinyoung snapped, breaking their bicker, feeling as the unpleasant pain in his head returned. He stood up from his armchair and walked up to the doors of his office, opening them widely, gesturing to Jaebum and Jackson to leave with a swift movement of his hand. "Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine, thank you, goodbye."

    "Jinyoung, seriously-"

    " _Goodbye,_ "

    "Okay, okay, I'll call later," Jaebum gave up as he dragged complaining Jackson with himself out of the office, leaving Jinyoung alone with his overflowing thoughts. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table checking for any calls; his phone was always on mute while he was working, especially when he didn't expect any calls.

    His eyes widened when he saw the name on the screen; 4 missed calls from _Mark-hyung_. He swiped the screen, revealing an unread message.

     _From_ _Mark-hyung, 1:11pm_ :  
     _Let's talk, please_

    Jinyoung would lie if he said his heart didn't react at the message, the way it quickened its beats and the weird warmth that spread in his stomach would give him away, but he didn't want to admit it, he was still too angry and bitter. _He won't let himself be played again by him. He won't trust him_ , he promised himself.

    Jinyoung hoped he could delete Mark from his heart just as easily as he deleted the notifications and a message from him from his phone. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter ;;


	9. Surrendering to the moment

 

 

    Jinyoung arrived at the exclusive restaurant where the family meeting was supposed to take place. Lisa informed him about it yesterday and even though Jinyoung would like to get it over with this whole thing as quickly as possible, without any fancy meetings, pretending to care about any of it, he couldn't take the offer down.

    After Jinyoung was led away by the waiter to the secluded area of the restaurant, which Mr Tuan reserved for Tuan and Park's last family dinner before the wedding, he looked around the place, admiring its elegant interior design. He was briefly stunned by the beautiful view of the traditional, ancient-looking garden outside the large window frame. Surprisingly, the outside’s greenery blended in with the interior wooden walls to match the color palette of the landscape. Jinyoung was truly amazed.

    As expected, Jinyoung arrived before the time as he always would, but this time he came a lot earlier than usually; his father wasn't even here yet. So he took a seat by the large wooden table, trying to relax before he would have to put this friendly smile he was so tired of wearing lately.

    After a few minutes of waiting, his father came in and took a seat in front of him, asking the waiter for a glass of water before the young man left the room to get him his order.

    "Ah, we're too early," He affirmed, turning his attention to his son, a gentle smile plastered on his wrinkled face. Jinyoung chuckled, nodding lightly. "How are you feeling? Are you nervous?" His father asked, a hint of a worry flashed in his eyes. Jinyoung sighed; he knew the question concerned the upcoming wedding and he hoped he could just ignore it and maybe talk about something else? _He wondered why is his father even asking about it? Doesn't he know he hates the whole idea?_

    "Father, you know how I feel, don't you?"

    "I know, Jinyoung-ah, but I just wanted to ask if you're still okay about that." His father said, making Jinyoung laugh mentally, _was he even okay about this wedding ever in the first place?_ "Are you in love with someone?" Jinyoung's heart skipped a beat at the unexpected question, making him raise his eyes from his hands to his father's scrutinizing eyes, inspecting Jinyoung's facial expression closely. 

    "Why are you asking?"

    "I just want you to be happy, son,"

    Jinyoung's mind flooded with thoughts of Mark suddenly. _He was in love with him, indeed_ ; the elder tried to contact him after their last meeting in his office, messaging him and calling, but Jinyoung didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. He still was hurt by Mark's words and even if it was only an outburst of emotion triggered by the younger's confession, nothing could wash away the disappointment he felt towards him. The anger boiling in his veins changed into pathetic and very familiar pang dabbing at his heart over time, accepting the situation of their relationship as it supposed to be.

    "No, father, I'm not in love with anyone." He confessed confidently, breaking the silence filled with clinking of glasses and cultery from the other sides of the restaurant, but his voice cracked nevetheless, as the lump formed in his throat, making his voice small and giving away his true feelings. But his father was apparently unaware; he nodded at Jinyoung's answer, as a wide and relieved smile appeared on his face.

 

    They sat together for a few more minutes, when the doors of the room opened, revealing Lisa and her parents, with Mark following behind them a second later. When the families greeted each other, Jinyoung's breath hitched at the sudden presence of the elder, he tried to compose himself and not pay any attention to him, he shouldn't be surprised, _Mark was Lisa's brother and this was a family dinner after all_ , but seeing Mark for the first time in a few days that felt like years, made his heart speed up dangerously. Jinyoung was trying hard to avoid looking at Mark, he tried not to acknowledge his presence, but when Mark sat on a chair beside him, Jinyoung swallowed. He was sure Mark would hear the thumping of his heart, which was embarrassing enough for him to his cheeks to brighten up. Mark didn't help him in his misery; Jinyoung noticed from the corner of his eye that the elder's eyes haven't left Jinyoung even for a moment, he was always guiding the conversation towards him, indirectly asking questions which Jinyoung was required to reply. 

    While the two families were enjoying their meals in a light atmosphere, Mr Tuan had to spoil it and change the route of the conversation to Jinyoung displeasure. Jinyoung lowered his head and fixed his eyes on the half empty plate in front of him, while Mr Tuan was explaining how the wedding will look like and who will attend the ceremony. He instructed how the young couple should act around a few very important business partners, which show up on their wedding with their wives, but Jinyoung couldn't focus on anything fully, when all his attention was stolen by Mark, sensing as the elder's eyes was still fixed on him, piercing through his skull. Jinyoung's cheeks flushed when he looked at Lisa, who caught him being totally out of the conversation her father was leading with Jinyoung's father; her eyes jumped from Jinyoung to Mark alternately, with thoughtful facial expression and furrowed brows, just as if she tried to read Jinyoung's mind, _as if she was implying that she knew about his feelings towards Mark._

    Jinyoung being nervous was an understatement. Even though he was a good actor and his facial expressions were good enough to fool everyone to believe that Mark sitting beside him and looking at him mercilessly didn't bother him at all - _his insides wasn't that easy to control_. Jinyoung was still angry at Mark, and he was convinced that this weird feeling in his stomach wasn't butterflies flying around and giving him the fuzzy feeling, but anger which was so strong that even affected his chest, squeezing it and making it hard to breathe. He tried to relax himself by alcohol; he brought a glass of wine to his lips, but he had no idea that at some point his hands were sweaty enough to lose its adhesion, making him slip the glass of wine and spill the contents on his gray jacket. Jinyoung jumped up from his seat, surprised at his movements, drowning in embarrassment, hearing his parents-in-law chuckling at his clumsiness, but Jinyoung could only cry in this situation.

    Mark stood up along with him and grabbed a napkin from the table, trying to wipe the stain on his jacket, but Jinyoung was too nervous and exposed to accept his help; Mark's smile faded when Jinyoung pushed his hands off, before he excused himself, flying out to the restroom.

 

  
    The stain was terrible. Jinyoung didn't know what he was supposed to do with it, _does even water do anything to clean it and make it better?_ He wouldn't know, but he tried to get rid of it nevertheless, by dipping his handkerchief in water and rubbing the spot, when he saw Mark's reflection approaching him timidly from behind with a cautious look on his face. Jinyoung's blood heated up under his skin.

    "Looks awful," The elder remarked, looking at Jinyoung in the mirror's reflection, offering Jinyoung a slight smile. Jinyoung sighed, ignoring him completely. "Jinyoung, can we talk?"

    "I don't have anything to say to you,"   
   
    "But I have-"

    " _What?_ Did you enjoy insulting me last time? Do you want to try it again?" Jinyoung hissed, the coldness of his voice froze Mark's movements, making him rooted in place, a few steps behind Jinyoung. Mark gasped.

    " _No!_ I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said all this, I was just terrified when you said-"

    "You were terrified when I confessed to you? Good to know, but don't feel bad, because I'm taking everything I said, so forget it," Jinyoung muttered sarcastically and threw the wet handkerchief in the trash can, before turning around in the direction of the door. Mark grabbed Jinyoung's sleeve desperately, preventing him from leaving the restroom.  

    "Jinyoung, please, listen-" 

    "I was supposed to not see you again, didn't I? Then don't show up in front of me anymore," He wriggled from his grip and left, shutting down every opportunity to make everything better, or even _worse_.  

 

    Jinyoung was a bit calmer after the conversation with Mark, but somehow he felt worse. _Maybe Jackson was right, maybe he's overreacting? Maybe he should give him a chance? Maybe he didn't mean it?_ But in the end of the day it was better that way; Jinyoung shouldn't be in love with a brother of his wife, he shouldn't confess to him in the first place.

    The rest of the dinner went peacefully and without any more wine spilling incidents. The only thing that bothered Jinyoung was the look Lisa send him after he came back from the restroom; the girl seemed to know something Jinyoung didn't want her, or anyone here, to know. 

 

 

    When Jinyoung came back home, he showered and changed in some comfortable clothes, a white shirt and a pair of gray sweatpants. He planned to get drunk by himself and dwell on his terrible life. He felt a bit bad for turning down Jaebum's proposition to go out again, it's been a while since they went out and it was pretty much the last call to go out as a bachelor for Jinyoung before the wedding, which was scheduled for the day after tomorrow, but Jinyoung wasn't in the mood for spending time with other people. He didn't want to hear Jackson's advices for _living his life in peace with his own desires, fulfilling dreams, following his heart and being happy for life_ ; to Jackson everything was simple like that. He made it all seem so easy to Jinyoung at some point, what actually terrified him. _What if he was right? What if Jinyoung actually doesn't try to save his father's company in the right way, using Lisa?_ He has been aware of that since the beginning, but now it made him disgusted, _he was indeed a person like that, huh?_ Mark was wrong when he said Jinyoung was different from them - people who cared only about money and power- he was actually _just like them_. Caring about nothing else than to save his father's company by marrying a girl which he would never fall in love with. It suddenly hit him, how wrong it was. In times like this, Jinyoung wondered what his mother would say, what she would advice him to do; subconsciously he knew she would probably agree with Jackson, since her priority was always a family over work.  
  
    Jinyoung poured himself a glass of wine, the amount he drank at the dinner evaporated from his veins already, so he had to desensitize himself again, forgetting all of his dilemmas and problems which piled up in his mind with every passing day, and then get some sleep which he deprived himself of for the past few days.  
  
    Jinyoung propped his chin on his palm and stared at the glass in his hand, the red liquid swayed in it with every movement of his wrist. He was sitting in the kitchen, his legs were hanging from the high hoker chair and he closed his eyes, attempting to relax and calm his nerves, but the sudden doorbell roused him from his haze. It was already past midnight and Jinyoung approached the door without hesitation, he was sure it was Jaebum, his friend sometimes invited himself to Jinyoung's pity party every time he thought Jinyoung was moping, and _well, this time he was_ , so for once Jaebum hit the jackpot. Jinyoung opened the door and his body froze immediately, unlike to his heart which became hyperactive seeing the guest standing in his doorway. _It wasn't Jaebum; it wasn't even Jackson._    
  
    "W-what are you doing here?" Jinyoung asked breathlessly, his heart skipping a beat seeing Mark's ruffled hair and loosened tie. The elder looked like he ran the whole way here.

    "Jinyoung, let's talk," He said, almost pleadingly and in other circumstances Jinyoung would give in without waiting even for a second, but he was still hurting by his words, by the disrespect he bestowed him with the last time. Jinyoung promised himself he won't trust him, but now he knew it wouldn't be easy to stick to his provisions; not when Mark's eyes were so irresistibly charming sparkling under the dim light of Jinyoung's apartment corridor, looking at him with honesty and with a hint of longing, while his lip was drawn between his teeth, nipping at it nervously. _And it was all too much for Jinyoung_ , and maybe that's why he panicked, pushing the door, attempting to close them in front of Mark's face, but the elder blocked it with his feet, leaning his body a bit into his apartment.

    "I'm sorry I said all this. I didn't mean it-"

    " _Why are you here?!_ " Jinyoung interjected, allowing the flame of anger lighted up in his stomach consumed him, as memories hit him like a truck again.

    "I want to talk… can I come in?" Mark asked, and Jinyoung opened the doors wider, inviting him into his apartment. He walked up to the living room, Mark was following silently behind, eyeing the apartment, his attention back on Jinyoung a moment later.

    "So are you going to stare or talk?" Jinyoung asked, his hands crossed on his chest. He tried to be as cold and harsh as possible, but his heart was weak at the sight of Mark, he didn't have to lie to himself that he missed the elder very much. Jinyoung stared at him for a moment before lowering his eyes, while Mark's uncertain voice resounded in the room.

    "I said all this because I wanted you to hate me, Jinyoung, I know it was stupid, I know I shouldn't have said all this. And I'm sorry, but I can't bear it anymore. I don't want to part ways with you in such atmosphere, I don't want you to hate me…" Mark revealed, taking a few slow steps towards Jinyoung, who backed away instinctively, "I just want to know… Did you- did you really mean it? Did you really fall in love with me?" The last sentence came out like a whisper which Jinyoung wouldn't be able to hear if Mark wasn't so close to him right now. Jinyoung cursed the elder's boldness and tried not to focus on the heat of Mark's body radiating from him and he took another step back away from him, but his back touched the wall, _he had no where to run_.

    "It doesn't matter, does it? Do you want to make fun of me and tease me again about it?"

    "No!" Mark whined, his brows knitted in a worried expression, before his features softened slightly, locking his gaze with Jinyoung's, "I-I just wish you wouldn't say this... because it's harder for me to let you go," Mark whispered, his warm breath grazing Jinyoung's cheeks, reddening them successfully. Jinyoung worked hard to compose himself and extract the anger he felt to the surface, _to show Mark how little he cared-_ but their close proximity switched off his common sense.  
  
    "What game do you play now?" He asked, the timid tone of his voice gave him away.

    "I'm sorry, Jinyoung… I know you're mad at me, I behaved like a fucking idiot saying all this, but I didn't mean it, I never joked about you, all those things I said we're lies-"

    "Get out," Jinyoung's voice was a lot softer than intended, he felt his knees giving up by the feeling of butterflies flying in his stomach, but he still tried to not give in; he turned his head to the side, avoiding Mark's sparkling eyes, pretending he was fine and that the scent that filled his nostrils hasn't awakened his desire to kiss Mark's lips, or hug him and never let him go.

    "Jinyoung, _please_ , listen," Mark began, as his hand touched Jinyoung's arm gently, making Jinyoung to raise his eyes and look at him again, "Since the day I met you I wanted to be close to you- I wanted to see you smile, I wanted to hear your voice everyday, I couldn't stop thinking about you..." he paused, swallowing, "but… When I found out that Lisa loves you for real- I couldn't... I shouldn't feel this way, I realized it's wrong and she'll hate me for it…"

    "Hyung-" Jinyoung gulped, leaning even more into the wall to enlarge the distance between them, unsuccessfully, "Leave, I don't want to hear it, you won't make me believe it-"

    "Please, Jinyoung-ah, let me just clarify all this.. Let me just clarify my feelings and you'll do with them whatever you want,"

    " _I don't want to hear it-_ "

    "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in this damn club," Mark said, affection glowed in his eyes, as Jinyoung's eyes widened, feeling his heart beating frantically against his chest, "You were so beautiful... so broken and I've never wanted to protect anyone so bad in my life as I wanted to protect you, but now… I feel like a terrible brother to Lisa because, even though I should leave you alone, I can't. I can't bring myself to regret to ever approaching you! _I can't forget about you, Jinyoungie,_ " Jinyoung's breath quickened and suddenly his throat went dry, as Mark's thumb caressed Jinyoung's arm tenderly, while his eyes earnestly locked with Jinyoung's, waiting for any response.   
   
    "Y-you shouldn't have come here…" Jinyoung placed his hands on his chest, pushing him away weakly, without making any distance between them. He would swear he felt Mark's heart, beating firmly against his chest, but when Mark reached up and touched his hands, interlacing his fingers with Jinyoung's, his senses shut off.

    "Jinyoungie, I know your situation… But could you- could you drop everything and leave with me?" Mark stuttered, a slight blush crept on his cheeks and Jinyoung just stared at him with parted lips, stunned, his voice suddenly gone, as the lump formed in his throat blocked everything. His body rooted in place as he tried to comprehend what is happening, _could it be true? Mark wants to be with him, he wants him to leave with him- Did he heard it right-_ "I'm sorry, it was selfish of me, I-I shouldn't have even asked. I'm sorry," Mark's eyes fell to the floor as he panicked by the lack of response, making a step back away from Jinyoung and releasing his hands from his grip. Jinyoung felt the weird cold feeling engulfing him, when Mark's body wasn't that close to him anymore, he held the urge to reach out for him and embrace his body to feel this pleasant warmth again. But he shouldn't make it happen, _he should let him go._  
  
    "Hyung, you should- you should go now, _please, go_ ," Jinyoung's plead was pathetic, because it showed his real emotions, raw and clean. He couldn't control it, he was giving up on everything, the anger he felt for a few days was nowhere to be found, he believed Mark and he knew he was sincere- _that's why Mark should leave._  
   
    "Do you really want this? Do you really want me to go?" Mark whispered, maintaining the distance between them, yet Jinyoung still felt the gentle scent of his cologne. As much as Jinyoung wanted to deny, he nodded at the question, avoiding Mark's gaze. 

    "Jinyoungie..." Jinyoung felt Mark's warm hand on his chin, raising it for Jinyoung to look at him, inching closer towards him again. Jinyoung gave up and looked at Mark, drowning in his beautiful eyes, which were flickering from Jinyoung's eyes to his lips, "Before I leave... Can I- can I just… kiss you for the last time?" He asked lowly, but his head was already tilting slightly to the side, as his hands placed on his cheeks, leaning in slowly. Jinyoung's breath caught in his chest; he wanted it, _he desired it like nothing else in this moment_ , he didn't do anything to stop Mark from leaning in, and closing their distance. 

    Mark brushed his lips against Jinyoung's tenderly, _carefully_ , as if he was scared that more strength will hurt him or make him disappear at any moment. He pulled away after a second, but Jinyoung didn't want to part just yet, he wanted more; the sensation of Mark's lips on his was everything he needed right now. He couldn't stop himself, as he closed his eyes briefly and forcefully pushed his lips onto Mark’s, kissing him again. As soon as their lips connected, Mark was already responding to the kiss, moving his hands from his cheeks to wrap them around Jinyoung's waist, bringing their bodies even closer. The kiss was slow and sensual, the taste of Mark's lips was exactly as he remembered, Jinyoung was intoxicated on it that despite how wrong it was for them to be like that together, he couldn't push Mark away, now when he had him so close. When the kiss became hungrier, Jinyoung's breaths quickened as he reached to tangle his hands into Mark's hair, as they savored the heat of the moment, the common sense clouded by the their passion.

  
    Jinyoung led Mark blindly to his bedroom, their bodies entangled with each other and their lips locked in a heated up kiss. For the whole way to the bedroom Mark was getting rid of Jinyoung's clothes, leaving the pieces on the floor without a care. Jinyoung felt the blood rushing under his skin and buzzing in his ears, as he pushed Mark on his bed, and straddling his laps, working to unbutton Mark's shirt without leaving Mark's lips, while the elder's fingers grazed Jinyoung's bare skin, leaving burning sensations over it.

    "Jinyoung-ah-" Mark whispered, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt clumsily, moving his lips to Jinyoung's neck, making Jinyoung shiver at the warm breath that ghosts over the skin, in between the kisses Mark peppering him with. _Jinyoung knew he shouldn't do this_ , but he lost the control over his body, as it did totally opposite, pulling him even closer towards Mark.

  
    It was only a matter of time, when they both became fully naked; Jinyoung's body pressed into the mattress, his hands wrapped around Mark's neck, pulling him closer, as a soft whimpers were leaving his lips, which Mark couldn't stop devouring with his own desperately. _It felt like a dream_ , Jinyoung respited how natural it was for them to be together like that, without asking any questions, they just naturally leaned towards each other, sharing the same desire. Like magnets, like two pieces of a puzzle, _meant to be_. 

    "Jinyoung-ah, I need you," Mark gasps against him, his hands running up his sides, brushing his bare skin, as Jinyoung's back arching searching for a friction between their bodies; he took in a deep breath when his lower region pressed into Mark's sculpted body. 

    Between passionate kisses and yearning touches, Jinyoung sobered up, as the reminder of the gray reality went off in his head, but still he couldn't bring himself to stop, as his heart burned with desire beneath his chest. Even though his eyes glistened with tears threatening to spill past his eyelids, he lost himself in the elder, relishing the moment that might be the first and last he spend with Mark. _He dreamed about it for so long, having Mark in his arms like this, tasting his lips and feeling the heat of his body, listening to his low whispers;_ now when it's happening, he couldn't let it slip away from his grasp, even if he will come out of this even more wounded than he was before.

 

    They made love under the covers of Jinyoung's bed, as if it was a secret, their tangled bodies hidden from the world to see.

    Mark was sending Jinyoung to the edge with every push of his hips, their eyes locked with each other as if they wanted to engrave the moment in their minds. The sounds of breaths and uncontrollable moans filled the room as the pace fastened, the clumsier and hurried they get the more Jinyoung's body arched in pleasure. Mark leaned down, kissing Jinyoung's lips, the wet sounds mixed with the sounds of their rocking bodies. Jinyoung responded to his kisses clumsily, awkwardly searching for his lips, as he was out of breath, his body filled with fire, hot lava pulsed in his stomach.

    Jinyoung felt the end of the world was near, but before he could resist the pleasure growing in his lower region, _he couldn't look away from Mark_ ; how his body shuddered above him when he reached his climax, his lips parted in a silent scream, as his eyes fluttered close as the shocks of bliss washed over him. Jinyoung brought their lips together again, but pulled away just a bit when Mark's hand wrapped around him, rubbing him off; their lips were just barely touching and breathing each other’s air and their gazes were locked, as Jinyoung's toes curled and his head leaned back on the pillow, when the heat gathered in his lower region left his body abruptly, the unstoppable moan broke through the fog of passion floating around them after a few strokes of Mark's hand.

    Jinyoung's chest rose and fell with rapid breaths, when in the place of the pleasure that just left his body, entered a bitter aftertaste; _regret and disappointment_. He felt cold sweat breaking out on his forehead, realizing that it should've happened, but having Mark lying on his chest with his head resting on Jinyoung's shoulder, spent and breathtakingly beautiful, _he couldn't bring himself to regret it._ Jinyoung's eyes started to burn with tears collecting in the corners of them at the sudden burden falling on his back. He loved Mark, but he didn't know if his decision of not marrying Lisa will do any good to his father's company? _Would he be able to save it by himself, by working hard and giving his all, just like Jackson said? What if he won't be able to? What if he'll worsen the situation and his father will hate him for destroying the company he had worked for the whole life?_

    As soon as Mark shifted to lie on Jinyoung's side, Jinyoung turned on his side, his back facing Mark, hiding the tears stricken eyes away from him. The elder back hugged him without hesitation, snuggling his nose into his hair, lulling Jinyoung to sleep. But he didn't want to sleep, _he didn't want the night to end_ , to burst like a soap bubble, he wants to stay like this forever. _With Mark_.

    Jinyoung's chest tightened and a lump formed in his throat feeling Mark's warmth pressed into his back and his breath tickling the skin on his neck, when the tears began trickling down his cheeks, as he bit his lip desperately to prevent himself from sobbing. 

    "Jinyoung-ah, are you asleep?" Mark whispered into his hair, but Jinyoung didn't answer, he couldn't trust his voice, so he pretended to be asleep, even though he was sure Mark knew he wasn't, as his body shook slightly with sobs he tried so hard to muffle. Jinyoung cursed at himself, he shouldn't make love to him, but knowing it was the first time Jinyoung felt like this, warm, safe and loved in someone else's arms, made him even more hurt than he already was. 

    "I really don't want to let you go, Jinyoung," Mark said, after he shifted on the bed, the warmth of his arms around Jinyoung disappeared. At that Jinyoung turned around, sniffling slightly under his nose, noticing Mark's slouched posture sitting on the edge of the bed with his head hanging low. "I'm selfish, but I'm in love with you." He whispered, massaging his wrist nervously. Jinyoung's heart fastened its pace again, as he watched Mark's back, and in that moment, the hope filled his lungs, _it might be hard for Jinyoung to save his father's company, but having someone who loves you make everything better, right? Having someone who could support you and giving you strength in your daily life, makes life worth living._

    "Hyung," He breathed, resisting the urge to reach up and hug him from behind, pressing his cheek to Mark's shoulder, "I don't want to let you go either... Please, stay," He wrapped his hands around Mark's waist, the elder grabs them and intertwining their fingers together.

    "I'm happy to hear that, but..." his voice was sadder than Jinyoung expected, what made Jinyoung's heart sink. _Doesn't he want to be with him?_

    "Mark-hyung, I love you too, so _please, don't leave me,_ " Jinyoung urged, as if trying to convince him, making Mark turn around to face him with surprise, his eyes held a flicker of hope in them.

    "Jinyoung, what do you mean?" Jinyoung smiled at Mark's stunned facial expression. Jinyoung wasn't sure if the decision was right just yet, he doesn't know what tomorrow will bring, but now, in that moment, he knew he wanted to be with Mark, every day, feeling the warmth of his love. "D-do you really want me to stay?" Mark asked, hesitantly reaching up to hold Jinyoung's cheeks, when Jinyoung nodded. 

    "Yes, I want to be with you, hyung," He touched Mark's hands resting on his cheeks, a slight smile growing on his lips, "I- I won't marry Lisa, because I love you-"

    "But, Jinyoung, will it be okay?" He asked, not believing at all in Jinyoung's confession just now, or just worrying, and, honestly, _Jinyoung didn't know if it will be okay._ He could feel his stomach twisting  nervously at the portion of new responsibilities and the heaviness of his conscience, pressing him to the ground, but he tried to hope that everything will be okay. _For once he took initiative of his own life, and he can't give up on his happiness now._

    "I don't know, but... I'll work hard,"

    "Jinyoung, I love you so much," He gasped and brought their faces together, locking their lips in a tender kiss, before he pulled away, "I'll support you, no matter what," Mark offered him a smile, as his thumbs caressed Jinyoung's cheekbones, Jinyoung drowned himself in Mark's eyes sparkling like a surface of the sea, full of affection towards Jinyoung. The younger's stomach filled with butterflies, but this time the tickling feeling was welcomed, as he let himself be loved, despite everything what will come in their way.

 

    Jinyoung was unaware of his phone lying on the coffee table in the living room lighted up with Lisa's name on the screen, when Mark wrapped his hands around his slim frame, making him his again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this ;;;;;;
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter anyway! Thank you for reading!


	10. Confessing the truth

 

    Jinyoung felt at ease. 

    The warmth of the body pressed against him and arms wrapped securely around him gave him such a blissful comfort, that he didn't allow himself to open his eyes and let the dreamy state dissolve into the gray reality. He was scared that if he'll open his eyes, everything that happened yesterday will turn out a dream. He listened to the steady breathing that tickled skin of his neck, before the sensation of moist lips nibbling on his skin tenderly made him squirm and open his eyes.

    Jinyoung smiled at the blond mop of hair laying on his chest. _It wasn't a dream. Mark was here._  

    "That's you, you're here," He breathed out sleepily, making Mark detach his lips away from the sensitive skin of Jinyoung's neck, locking gazes with Jinyoung. His heart skipped a beat at the smitten look the elder was giving him. _Is it okay for him to feel so happy?_

    "I'm here… Where else would I be?" Mark shoved a strand of hair away from Jinyoung's forehead, "You should wake up if you don't want to be late to the office," Mark whispered lowly and Jinyoung's stomach sank. _The office, the company, the wedding, Mark's departure._.. everything fell on him at once. He suddenly realized what he did and what he shouldn't let happen at all. Now when Mark was here with him- _now when he understood that he doesn't need anything more than to have him by his side,_ the realization of Mark's departure dawned upon him. Despite his decision of breaking the engagement and not marrying Lisa, _Mark has to leave_. Mark has his place in another country across the ocean, where Jinyoung can't follow after. He had a lot more responsibilities towards his father's company now. It was hopeless.   
   
    "Hyung…"

    "What?" Mark asked, his unwavering gaze still locked with Jinyoung's but this time a hint of sadness flashed in them, as his spirits dropped, what made Mark worry, his tone softer as he asked again, "What, Jinyoungie?" 

    "You will leave tomorrow, right?" Jinyoung knew Mark was supposed to leave after the wedding, which was scheduled for tomorrow. 

    "I will," He nodded, defeated. Jinyoung sighed, as he sat on the bed, lowering his gaze on his hands, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

    "What will happen to us?"

    " _Jinyoung-ah,_ " Mark reached up to touch the side of Jinyoung's neck, his gentle fingers grazing the skin which his lips brushed a moment before. Jinyoung looked up at him, "I told you I love you and I didn't change my mind. I might leave for now, but I'll come back to you. I know you'll have to stay here, but please don't scratch us off now when we're together,"

    "I don't want you to go and leave me with all this..."

    "It's natural to be scared, you'll find yourself in a new situation… but I have to go home and finish my things there. But I'll come back to you. You'll do well, everything will be fine. You've made a difficult decision, but everything will be fine," Mark leaned in and pressed his forehead against Jinyoung's. The younger cupped the both of Mark's cheeks in his hands, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs. The scenario without Mark beside him in such a difficult time of his life was making him anxious, his guts tightened at the realization that he was taking Mark for granted, until today.

    "Will it be, really?" He asked in a small voice, before Mark leaned in and closed their distance for a second brushing his lips against Jinyoung's, before pulling away, offering him an honest smile.

    "Of course. It's Park Jinyoung we're talking about after all, right? You're working hard in whatever you do, so why wouldn't it go well?"  
  
    "I'm not as great as everyone thinks-"

    " _Are you kidding me?_ You're amazing, you have no idea how people in the company respect your work. They're green with envy of your abilities. Do you know how proud I was whenever my father praised you?"

    "You were proud? Why?"

    "I don't know... It felt great to hear that even my father, who is a person who rarely appreciates the hard  work of others say such nice things about you." Mark explained, a faint blush covered his cheeks, and his eyes sparkled with such warmth and adoration Jinyoung had never been graced with by anyone. Jinyoung bite his lip, trying to compose the fluttering feeling in his stomach, when Mark interlaced their fingers together, drawing Jinyoung's attention to him immediately, "Jinyoung-ah. I'm sorry for everything I said back then. I shouldn't treat you like this even if I freaked out when you confessed to me. I didn't mean all this, please, believe me. You're wonderful and I should tell you that instead of reopening your scars like a fucking moron."

    "You were right after all. I'm a person who can be framed into everything, just like it is with this wedding-"

    "No, you're just kind-hearted. And I realized it the moment I met you and I'll protect you from now on." The grip of his hand tightened, giving Jinyoung's hand a squezze, making an impact of his words, showing him that he was sincere. Jinyoung couldn't help but smile at him, before Mark's eyes widened as he looked at the clock, _it was already late._ "Breakfast before work?"

    "Toast and coffee?" Jinyoung teased, he was aware that Mark's cooking skills were narrowly limited. But he didn't mind, the toast he made him the last time might've been a bit too crunchy for Jinyoung, but the coffee Mark was making especially for him every time, was making it up for it; it was always the best coffee Jinyoung drank in his life. His passion for it showed in the taste of every sip of the coffee. 

    " _Your favorite,_ " Mark giggled, as he kissed Jinyoung's lips briefly, before storming out of the room, leaving Jinyoung alone in his bed.

    Even though Mark reassured him that everything will be alright, he still felt his hands shaking. He should cancel the wedding as soon as possible and face the challenge, which was a consequence of his resolution, _but it was harder do than say._ He hoped his father won't be disappointed in him for making such an impactful decision. He also prayed that Lisa wouldn't be too hurt by his action and would find someone a lot better than him, who would love her and care about her the way he couldn't. He hoped Lisa didn't like him as much as she claimed. 

 

  
    "Where you have- okay, never mind, I found it!" He heard Mark's shouts from the kitchen, tangling with cackling noise of cutlery and rattling sounds of the dishes touching the table when Jinyoung left the bathroom after a quick shower. He couldn't help but smile smelling the weak scent of freshly brewed coffee wafted around his spacious apartment, the smell stronger with every step closer as he approached the kitchen. When he was passing through the corridor, he noticed his phone on a coffee table in the living room, the small blue light flashing, announcing a missed call. His stomach tightened when he picked it up and saw 4 unanswered calls from Lisa. 

    "Lisa called…" He began, watching Mark putting the coffee cups on the table, the elder's hair was wet and his skin was glowing, _he must've used the bathroom for guests,_ Jinyoung thought briefly, missing the defeat that flashed through Mark's features for a split second.

    "Oh, you- you're going to call her now?" He asked, as his body root in place, looking at Jinyoung with uncertainly. Jinyoung locked gazes with him, before fixing his eyes on the phone. _He should do it now._ He should call her and tell her everything before something will make him change his mind.

    "Yes," As that being said, he dialed her number and brrought the phone towards his ear.

    " _Wait!_ " Mark grabbed his hand, pulling it away, "If you don't want to resign, I'll understand," He blurted out, but his eyes were fixed on the floor as he said that. Jinyoung sighed softly. _Did Jinyoung want to resign? Knowing that Mark loves him too? Knowing how safe and warm he felt in his arms? How loved he felt?_ Of course he wanted to resign and break the engagement - it wasn't a subject for discussion anymore. But if Jinyoung will handle new responsibilities was a completely different story.

    "You would be really okay with that?" He asked, seeing Mark's reaction.

    "I wouldn't be okay, obviously… but I know your situation and I want you to be happy. It was so sudden yesterday, I shouldn't jump on you like I did yesterday and-"

    "Hyung, it's not like I didn't want to do it. I told you already... I-I love you, you know that and I plan to live along with that, whatever will happen…" Jinyoung's cheeks flushed, as the confession left his lips. He told Mark he loves him not once yesterday in the heat of their passion, but now, saying it in the daylight, under Mark's soft gaze he felt shy. Mark's lips curved into a smile slowly and before he could say anything, the faint voice of Lisa coming from the phone broke their conversation. Jinyoung brought the phone to his ear again.

    "Hello, Lisa? I'm sorry I couldn't answer yesterday-"

    " _Oppa, I want to meet. We have to talk,"_ Lisa's voice was determined and bold what surprised Jinyoung a bit. Jinyoung had to talk with her too, so he didn't pry the matter further for now.

    "Yeah, I agree," He replied, looking at Mark who gave him an encouraging nod, "Can we meet after my work?"

     _"No, I want to meet earlier, a lot earlier. I'll come to your office, is that okay?"_

    "Of course, but did something happen?" Jinyoung felt the weird twist of his guts in his stomach.

     _"I'll explain it to you when we'll meet, okay?"_ She asked, and Jinyoung agreed, before she hang up. Mark  approached him and grasped his arm, giving it a soft squeeze, making Jinyoung a bit calmer by the gesture.

    "Can I go with you?" Mark asked, and Jinyoung didn't have a heart to say no. Mark will leave tomorrow and even though he reassured him he loves him and he'll come back to him, Jinyoung's heart sank. He needed his presence now when things will get worse as the days will pass, that's why Jinyoung should use Mark's warmth as long as he could, to recharge the batteries to have the strength to face his problems. Knowing Mark will be there for him made him more at ease, made him stronger.

    "Please, go with me."

 

 

 

    When the two of them arrived at the office, Jinyoung subconsciously tried to avoid Mr Tuan. He wanted to talk with Lisa first about his decision about the wedding, so he refrained himself from going out of four walls of his office, waiting for Lisa impatiently. He couldn't even focus on his work, as he tapped the pen on the wooden surface of the desk, earning a worried glance from Mark who was occupying the place which was empty for the last few days - the corner of the black leather sofa. 

    He leaned into his armchair and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to concentrate and gather the strength to do his tasks at work, instead of worrying about how should he explain his decision to Tuans in the most polite way he could muster, _without hurting Lisa's feelings_ , when Mark's voice resounded.

    "Jinyoung-ah, your phone is ringing, Jaebum's calling," Jinyoung's eyes fluttered open to the sight of Mark standing in front of his desk, with his arm extended, handing Jinyoung's phone to him, which he immediately took. He had his phone on mute again, as he always has when he's working.  

    " _Jinyoung, you can't marry Lisa! You should know the truth-"_

    "What truth, Jaebum? What happened?" Jaebum's vexed tone of voice made Jinyoung even more anxious as he was for the whole day, but his statement intrigued him. _What does he mean?_

     _"This is a secret and your father will probably fire me when he'll find out I told you, but... I heard his conversation on the phone with Mr Tuan-"_

    "Jaebum, tell me!" He urged, standing up from his chair as he started to pace around his office, his stomach twisting in an unpleasant way, making him nauseous from the overwhelming nervousness. Mark approached him slowly, touching his shoulder with hesitation in attempts to calm his nerves down, clueless about the point of the conversation. 

     _"The agreement is already signed, Jinyoung,"_

    "What?"

     _"You don't have to marry Lisa to save JR Group, because it's already saved."_  
   
    "Jaebum, a-are you sure? Are you sure you didn't hear it wrong?" Jinyoung asked quietly, he couldn't help but let the hope spread in his heart at the speed of light hearing Jaebum's words. Jinyoung's eyes twinkled as he locked them with Mark's worried ones.

     _"I'm 100% sure. I heard their conversation and it somehow slipped along the way, and I had to call you immediately! You should know about this,"_ Jabeum's voice was softer and Jinyoung's breath caught in his lungs, realizing that he doesn't have to trouble himself about the well being of the company, his worries were baseless. He felt a huge relief washing over him, as he raked a hand through his hair, but after a second his heart stopped. _His father lied to him._ His father was the one who asked him to marry Lisa, to save the company, even though he was well aware that Jinyoung was gay. _Why was his father hiding the fact away from him for the whole time anyway?_ He swallowed, as he felt his eyes started to burn.

    "Thanks, Jaebum, thank you very much-"

     _"You're welcome, Jinyoung,"_ he paused, _"We'll talk later, the meeting is starting soon, I have to go,"_ He blurted out hurriedly, before he hung up. And Jinyoung was torn apart. He wanted to scream, from the relief and also from the anger that started to gather in his stomach, trying to escape through his eyes in a form of salty tears, but Jinyoung didn't let them fall. 

    "Jinyoung, what's wrong?" Mark's eyes bored into him, studying every corner of his face, searching for any answer of Jinyoung's uneasiness. The younger raised his chin to look at him, his eyes sparkled with unshed tears. 

    "The agreement is already signed. My father lied to me for the whole time. I can't believe it..."

    "Wait, your father's company is saved already?"

    "I can't believe I'm finding out about this only now-"

    "Jinyoung-ah," Mark whispered helplessly, while leaning in, he planted a light kiss on his lips, trying to show him that whatever will happen, he's here. Jinyoung was thankful, when the elder's arms wrapped  around him tightly, embracing him in a comfort he needed so much right now, when the doors of the office opened abruptly.

    "What are you doing, Mark!?" Mr Tuan barged into the room, making the two of them jump away from each other, "Do you want to destroy our family? Your sister's wedding?!" He approached Mark and slapped him across the cheek with a loud sound, making him a bit unsteady on his feet, totally bewildered by his father's action. Jinyoung's eyes widened when Lisa showed on the scene; he didn't realize Lisa came into the room along with her father, only now, when she was trying to pull Mr Tuan away from Mark.

    "Father, stop! Father!" She yelled, holding his arms weakly, when Jinyoung rushed to check up on Mark, whose eyes were fixed on the floor, as he stood with his shoulders slumped, without saying anything. Jinyoung felt a sharp pang in his heart and grabbed Mark's hand, intertwining their fingers together without thinking, making Mark look at him.

    " _Stop?!_ Did you see your brother tried to-"

    "I don't want to get married!" Lisa announced with her fists clenched at her sides, the determination in her voice was implying that she was sure of her statement. Jinyoung barely comprehended what was happening right now, as he stood beside Mark, flabbergasted.

    " _What!?_ " Her father asked, looking at her with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows. Lisa lowered her gaze on the floor.

    "I'm sorry, but I don't want to marry Jinyoung-oppa." She said quietly, drawing everyone's attention to her immediately. Jinyoung's brows raised up to his bangs, as his hand still wrapped around Mark's, before she added, "I'm in love with someone else!" 

    "Lisa, what are you talking about?!" Mr Tuan's snorted in disbelief, as his face expression scrunched up. Jinyoung stared at Lisa blankly. 

    "I'm sorry I lied, I just… I was angry, Youngjae is going to marry this other girl and he even didn't oppose to his father and I was so mad-"

    "What Youngjae has to do with anything?!" Mark reacted as he heard his friend's name, bewildered.

    "Oppa, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but… Youngjae was my boyfriend, but I broke up with him... He agreed to marry the other girl!"

    "You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Mr Tuan said, noticing Mark and Jinyoung's locked hands, but didn't comment on it, when the recognition dawned on Jinyoung's face, _Lisa didn't like him at all, everything made sense now-_

    "I didn't because you wouldn't allow me to go out with him! When I tried to tell you, you said he was only an assistant and he wasn't a good match to our social status!" The girl whined, a sadness clouded her features, as she continued, "I wanted revenge, because he said he loves me, yet, he-! When I realized that Mark-oppa likes Jinyoung-oppa, I felt bad… and… knowing that I was help for Jinyoung-oppa's company... I'm sorry, but I can't marry you..."

    "But we've made an agreement with JR Group already, Lisa." Mr Tuan sighed, after he calmed a little. Jinyoung's ears perked at this, _Jaebum was right._  
   
    "So, is this really true?" Jinyoung asked hesitantly, staring at Mr Tuan, wanting an honest answer, a _nswer which decide how his future will look like._

    "We signed the contract on the first meeting. I just didn't think your father won't tell you about it... but it makes sense now, if you knew you wouldn't want to marry Lisa, right? Since you're also like my son." He glanced at their intertwined hands again, which the two of them immediately let go now when he pointed it out. Jinyoung blushed and lowered his gaze to his feet.  
   
    "Father, so it's okay for me to break the engagement-"

    "Lisa! How could you do that to me? Now I have to call off the whole ceremony! All those people, the guests... I just hope they'll still work with us," The man sighed, massaging his forehead uneasily, Lisa clutching to his side, pouting.

    "I'm sorry, father," 

    "I'm too angry right now for all this," Mr Tuan said, not being affected by her daughter's sweet voice, as he shook her off his shoulder slightly. "And you two..."

    "I'm sorry, Mr Tuan," Jinyoung bowed politely, but he didn't know why was he apologizing anyway, _the intimidating gaze of Mr Tuan just do this with people._

    "You like each other, I suppose?" He asked, his eyes jumped from Mark to Jinyoung alternately, as the two of them confirmed it, nodding their heads.

    "I hope you won't fire Jinyoung just because of it, he doesn't deserve it," Mark spoke confidently, what made Jinyoung's stomach flutter with butterflies.

    "Of course he'll still work for Songdo. We need people like that in our company. And I learned not to care about opinions anymore, my proposition for you to take over the company still stands, Mark, whatever people would say about it,"

    "You know I won't agree to any of this,"

    "I know, I can't force you into anything, because you'll find a way to do everything as you want," Mr Tuan sighed, turning to Jinyoung, "Despite all of this mess, it's still a normal work day for you, Jinyoung. Is that clear?" He exclaimed, and Jinyoung nodded, too shocked to say anything.

    "So, y-you're accepting us?" Mark's confident appearance scattered as soon as he stuttered. He stared at him with bewilderment as his eyes sparled with hope. Mark father's lips pursed together in a tight lipped smile. 

    "Yes, I know I won't change you even if I wanted. Now I know, whatever it is I just want my kids to be happy." He said, before he turned around and left the room complaining under his nose, how he'll have to make sure to call everyone and apologize to them, calling the wedding off. Jinyoung and Mark stared at each other in awe, not really believing that it all rolled up that way. Jinyoung exhaled a long breath he didn't know he was holding, when Mark caught him in his arms abruptly, lifting his body off the ground and twirling him in his arms, making Jinyoung's heart skip a beat, as a gasp left his smiling lips. Mark puts him down a moment after, his wide smile brightened the whole room and Jinyoung giggled, his eyes and nose crinkling charmingly. His breath quickened when Mark's face leaned in, attempting to kiss Jinyoung, he could almost feel the faint sensation of Mark's warm breath on his lips, when Lisa cleared her throat, indicating that she was still there.   

    "I should have told the truth earlier..." She murmured, a blush covering her cheeks, as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. Mark's head jerked in her direction, letting go of Jinyoung, _who wasn't ready to part just yet_.

    "Lisa, I can't believe you hide the fact that you were with Youngjae away from me for so long! Even Youngjae hasn't mentioned anything!"

    "Well... You were laughing at me when I told you I like him! I thought you wouldn't be okay with that!"

    "Lisa, we were kids back then! Of course I laughed!" He ruffled her hair, her crimson cheeks made Mark even more amused, as he laughed at her embarrassment. The girl whined and immediately hit him on the shoulder, before fixing her hair by combing them a little with her fingers. Jinyoung chuckled at the scene before him.

    "Whatever! He's still going to marry Hyosung, or whatever her name is... he doesn't like me anymore," Lisa's voice attenuated gradually, that at the end it was just a whisper. Jinyoung tilted his head, confused. _Did Lisa didn't know that Youngjae won't marry this girl?_

    "Lisa, Youngjae won't marry her, he broke the engagement a few days ago,"

    "What? How-how do you know?!"

    "He told me, actually, he even asked me not to marry you, because he loves you," Jinyoung explained, Mark's eyes widening at the revelation, just as Lisa's.

    "He did? That's why... That's why he called me so many times... and I didn't even pick up!" The girl pressed a hand over her lips, her eyes travelling around the room, panicked. Jinyoung offered her a close lipped smile, when Mark pinched her cheek, waking her up from her love stricken daze.

    "You should talk to him, Lisa,"  
   
    "I have to! I-" She exclaimed, straightening her shoulder and ready to flee away from the office and search for the love of her life, _who wasn't Jinyoung, fortunately_ , "I'm sorry for making such a drama out of it all! I'm sorry!" She whined and indeed, Jinyoung would hold a grudge against her for making it all so hard to survive, he almost married her, being a gay man, just to save his father's company - let's say, _she wasn't the one at fault after all_. Jinyoung almost used her to his own comfort, what reminded him of his father, who wasn't innocent himself. Jinyoung was disappointed. He was another person who he would never expect to betray him. The clouds that started to gather in his mind dissolved the moment Mark spoke. 

    "Somehow, I'm glad you did, because of it, I was able to meet Jinyoungie again," Mark said, as Jinyoung's heart speed up its pace when he grasped his hand softly, his eyes flickered with affection. Jinyoung's mouth curved into a smile; _Mark was right._ If not for the wedding they probably wouldn't meet for the second time after their encounter at the Four Seasons that night a few weeks ago. Jinyoung should probably thank Hanbin, as wrong as it sounds, because despite all the pain he brought him, he also made a way for him to leave the past behind him and run for the happiness he deserved, _for the love he thought he experienced before Mark, which faltered in comparison to what he felt right now._ Jinyoung took the love Mark was offering him, the love that was so easy to accept. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (uh, there was a lot of dialogue lmao)
> 
> Okay, I thought the story will have 10 chapters, but I couldn't fit everything in one last chapter... So I extended the amount to 11 chapters.  
> And there will be an epilogue, too? Maybe? I don't know yet :))
> 
> Thank you for following this story for so long already and I hope you still like it and, yeah, let me know what do you think of the chapter :)))


	11. Saying goodbye

 

 

    Jinyoung respected his father a lot.

    Even though Jinyoung wasn't difficult to raise, they still had disagreements and argued along the way of the process of Jinyoung's rebellious phase while he was growing up - but when his temper calmed down and the quarrel lessened, Jinyoung still admired his father for everything he was doing for their family. 

    Jinyoung's father was demanding and strict; Jinyoung couldn't play with other kids whenever he wanted, because from an early age he was educating him to take over the business in the future. His father had big plans for him which he pursued without thinking about raising his son in the best conditions, nearly depriving him of the joy of childhood that every child needed. _But that was where his mother stepped in every time times were too tough for her dear son_ ; with the power of her persuasion and the love her husband lavished her with, she was able to stand up for his son like a wall, making sure her son had  a fair share of fun between the rigorous studies and lessons in school. His father loved his wife, he had a soft spot for her and with her beautiful smile she could get anything she wished for. She has used every opportunity to make her son happy, to hear his laugh and see him playing with other children, trying hard to dress his childhood in bright and vibrant colors. But Jinyoung didn't need any other people to be happy; of course he had a few friends, which he was having fun with on his parent's mansion's backyard, climbing the trees, collecting bugs or playing hide and seek as every other kid his age was playing, but when the day was coming to an end, and his mother was singing him a lullaby or telling bedtime stories was when Jinyoung was the happiest - he was always intrigued by stories his mother was telling and he wanted to do the same. He was daydreaming a lot, and sometimes he was clumsily scribbling short stories in his notebook tucked under the pillow in case no one found his treasure. However he was telling them his mother, away from his father sight, who only shook his head at the behavior of his ten year old son, displeasured that such insignificant things was occupying his head. 

    Ever since his mother passed away in a car accident, Jinyoung father's strong demeanor softened, relenting his previous treatment of his son, being filled with grief over the loss of the light of his life, _his loving wife_. He started to respect Jinyoung's opinions and hobbies, but his son's desire for writing, telling stories, dreaming vanished along with his mother's presence in their lives. _Jinyoung felt numb, he realized nothing had a purpose when life is so fragile and unpredictable._

    Jinyoung knew he was different ever since he had a crush on his classmate in 8th grade of middle school. Even though it was normal for him, he decided to surpass the tickling feeling in his stomach whenever his crush smiled at him, he knew he had no chances and he had no intentions of making a fool of himself in front of the whole school. Jinyoung believed there was no hope for happiness for people like him. He was trying to hide his feelings away from everyone around him and, except his only best friend Jaebum, the only person he trusted enough and knew that didn't hate him for who he was, wasn't with him anymore - _his mother_. She was always the first person he had gone to whatever good or bad happened in his life. 

    But when, a few years later, after meeting Hanbin, when the things started to get serious between them and their secret meetings in Jinyoung's apartment became a routine, Jinyoung decided to come out of the closet. He was happy with him, he wanted to spend his future with him, but at the same time he was scared to reveal his relationship to his father. He hoped Hanbin would support him if things wouldn't go well and his father disown him. _Even if everything collapse, Jinyoung still had Hanbin's love, right?_

    "I don't want to hide anymore," Jinyoung had told Hanbin once, when they were eating breakfast early in the morning after spending the night together which wasn't anything unusual for them anymore. Hanbin probably intended to run away without waking Jinyoung up, as he used to do most of the times, but Jinyoung woke up just in time and offered his lover a breakfast. Jinyoung still remembers the sight of displease flashing through Hanbin's face hearing Jinyoung's statement, just for a fake smile replacing the grimace a moment later. Back then Jinyoung didn't know Hanbin didn't want to associate with him like that for real, to let everyone know about whatever they had. _Jinyoung didn't know Hanbin only used him back then yet_.

    "I don't know if it's a good idea," 

    "It's been a while since we're together... You don't want it?" 

    "Baby, you know I love you," Hanbin was adjusting his tie hurriedly, before he kissed the top of Jinyoung's messy hair, making Jinyoung's heart melt at the gesture; the memories were making him sick now when they appeared in his mind. "You can tell your father if you want. But let's wait with telling the others," He stated, grabbing the coffee cup and gulping down the rest of the liquid. Jinyoung had this annoying grin on his face, after Hanbin left the apartment, rushing to the company. _To this day Jinyoung cringed at the mere thought of how naive and stupid he was being back then._

    And Jinyoung did as he was told. Since Jaebum was his best friend, he knew about him and Hanbin since the very beginning and supported him no matter what, but telling his father was a whole different story. Jinyoung hated the fact he has to confront him alone, without his boyfriend by his side, who was busy as always, but _Jinyoung was determined_. 

    To say Jinyoung's father was shocked when he found out was an understatement. His father couldn't understand _what he had done to raise his son to behave like that?_ His father hoped to have grandchildren to pass the company which he worked hard for all of his life to; he wanted Jinyoung to be a  normal man, having a family and a normal life. They parted ways with anger boiling in their stomach, not without a quarrel between them that day. 

    It didn't last long until his father accepted him after all. Jinyoung had no idea what made him change his mind, _was it because their good relations deteriorated drastically? Was he scared to lose another family member?_ Either way, he supported him. After everything his father told him and how disappointed in him he was, he accepted his son, supporting his relationship with Hanbin, who became a second son to him after two years of their relationship. Jinyoung saw how hard his father tried to understand him -  _he was thankful and the happiest he has ever been_.

    Jinyoung was scared the image of the supporting and loving father will scatter as soon as he'll visit his father to talk with him about the wedding he framed him into. _He had no idea why would he do that in the first place?_ He drew his bottom lip between his teeth, feeling his stomach twisting unpleasantly as he started down at the documents in front of him, the thoughts clouding his mind. He was too distracted after he learned that his father was lying to him for all those few weeks, using his weakness and remorse after all his ex boyfriend did to his father's company and _to his love for him_ , which was only an illusion from Hanbin's side for the whole time.

    "Jinyoung-ah, you should talk to him," Mark's voice snapped him from his thoughts, Jinyoung didn't even realize he was already back in his office, after he left to meet with Youngjae.

    "W-What?"

    "You should meet with your father and have a talk with him," Mark repeated, putting down his phone on the coffee table and standing up, slowly approaching Jinyoung's desk.

    "No, I don't have time now, besides..." Jinyoung paused to swallow and lower his eyes onto his messy desk, as the slight blush covered his cheeks at the statement he was about to say. "B-besides, I-I want to spend more time with you before you leave tomorrow," He knew he should go to his father and talk to him, it made him terrified to have any confirmation that _indeed_ his father lied to him, but at the same time he wanted to be with Mark as long as he could, before he'll leave and come back in an unspecified time. Mark sat on Jinyoung's desk and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers, making Jinyoung drop the pen he was holding.

    "How do you want to enjoy it while you're in different place anyway?"

    "I'm sorry,"

    "Just go talk to him," Mark said, his voice was reassuring and soft as the touch of his thumb caressing the back of Jinyoung's hand. Jinyoung was stubborn. Jinyoung eyes fell down on their hands.

    "I don't want to see him for now." 

    "Don't be stubborn, maybe it's some kind of a misunderstanding?"

    "He wasn't okay with me being gay at first, so it shouldn't really surprise me he wanted me to marry a girl. It's not a misunderstanding, I know it," _How much he hated to admit it, it probably wasn't a misunderstanding._

    "You don't know that," Mark pressed the matter, as Jinyoung wriggled his hand out of the elder's grip, crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
    "Hyung, why are you like that? Weren't you in a similar situation? Shouldn't you understand me?" He snapped, the sudden burst of his nerves made him stand up from his chair, backing away from Mark. The elder sighed, but didn't mirror Jinyoung's emotions, Mark remained calm.

    " _Jinyoung_ , my father accepted me only now, while yours supported you for a long time already. Isn't it weird he suddenly wanted you to marry a girl?"

    "It's not weird considering he didn't really treat me seriously-"

    "You should listen to his version. I knew my father hated what I am for so long. He needed time to accept it, I guess, but yours supported you and still loved you, right? You could date guys and your father had anything against it, right? That's why you should go and explain this situation," Mark explained, the firm, but still tender tone of his voice made Jinyoung stop in his tracks, as he lifted his gaze on Mark who was still sitting on the desk, their eyes found themselves like magnets. _Jinyoung felt stupid_. He didn't want to contend with Mark which one of them had it worse, it wasn't supposed to be like that. He shouldn't fight with Mark over this, he should let go of his stubbornness and admit Mark is right. _Jinyoung could only wonder what his father had in mind trying to frame him into marrying Lisa, and the only way out to find out was to ask his father, right? Maybe he should try and talk to him, or at least let him know how disappointed he is?_

    "I'm sorry, hyung... I'm just stressed out," Jinyoung sighed, he was overwhelmed with the happenings of the day, as he was raking his hand through his hair, while Mark was making his way towards him. 

    "I don't like it, you know," Mark pouted, touching Jinyoung's upper arm and stroking it, trying to comfort the younger - which was working, Jinyoung leaned slightly into the touch, "I want you to feel at ease. I wanted to take you out in the evening," He stated, making Jinyoung's face lit up slightly, as his heart skipped a beat. 

    "For a date?"

    "Yes, a date. Do you want to go out with me?" Mark asked nonchalantly, but the way his eyes sparkled with adoration towards him, as he looked at Jinyoung from under his eyelashes, the way his cheeks blushed, the way he was licking his lips with embarrassment revealed his true emotions. Shy Mark was a rare occurrence and Jinyoung loved seeing him like this, when he wasn't teasing him (though he loved this playful side of him too). He was breathtaking and Jinyoung couldn't tear his gaze away.

    "Of course I want to go out with you," Jinyoung smiled, when Mark pulled away from him, and turned around to grab his phone from the coffee table. 

    "But, you know, I want you to be there with me, not somewhere else, so you have to promise me you'll go to your father's first," 

    "That's not fair!" Jinyoung whined, making Mark chuckle from the other side of the office, "You're leaving tomorrow, I want to spend as much time with you as I can. I can talk to him later, he's not going anywhere-"

    "I'm also not going anywhere. I mean, in a way. It doesn't mean we break up when I leave, right? I'll come back real soon," Mark replied, adjusting his jacket, and Jinyoung couldn't help but grin, realizing Mark just confirmed Jinyoung's hopes - _Jinyoung was Mark's boyfriend_. A boyfriend who will leave tomorrow and come back after _a week, a month, a year?_ Jinyoung should spend the remaining hours with him to the fullest, a time of love declarations and never ending confessions without any regrets.  

    "Okay, I'll meet my father today." Jinyoung sighed, but smiled nevertheless.

    "Good," Mark grinned, "Be ready at 7pm then, I'll come for you. And wear something casual. It would be more comfortable."

    "Okay, but where will you take me?" Jinyoung asked, being genuinely curious, he had never been with Mark on a date before, at least not officially, and knowing Mark he could expect literally everything.

    "You'll see." Mark winked playfully, and turned to the door-

    " _Hey_ , where are you going?"

    "I have something to do," He said, and before he rushed out of the room he smiled, "See you later, Jinyoungie," leaving Jinyoung alone with a stack of papers to fill and a burden of the upcoming talk with his father.

 

 

 

     _Jinyoung wasn't ready to meet with his father_. But still, right after he finished his work he drove to JR Group, with uneasy mind and restlessly beating heart. _Mark was right,_ Jinyoung has to talk with his father to ease his mind and listen to his version of what motives his father had to enforce on him the wedding with Lisa, lying to him about the company's situation.

    When he barged into the company's hallway, the people passing him were smiling at him, and bowing to him politely, some of them congratulating him on his upcoming wedding, to which Jinyoung only smiled. All of them were still clueless that the wedding won't take place tomorrow or any other time, any gossip magazine hasn't found out about it yet also - _fortunately,_ because Jinyoung wouldn't want to be flooded with questions concerning his marriage with the daughter of Songdo inc. He would hate to justify himself to any of them.

    When he came out of the elevator and rushed through the hallway towards his father's office, he saw Jaebum talking with Yugyeom in the small corridor. 

    "Jaebum, is my father in?" The question left his lips instead of a greeting, what made the two of them startled at his sudden presence. Yugyeom bowed immediately seeing his previous boss, and Jaebum looked at Jinyoung with worried eyes. He had no time to talk to him right now, he would explain everything what happened to Jaebum later, he was too hyped up to talk to his father right now. He was preparing for this conversation all the way here, so he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

    "Yes, he is, but he has a meeting right now-" Jinyoung couldn't stop himself, as he barged into the office, his quick heartbeat made his breathing shallow.

    "Father, how could you do this to me?" He blustered, his hands tightened into fists at his sides, realizing that his father had a meeting with a CEO of the Cho Company, which JR Group was a good partners with. He swallowed, his behavior could affect the image of him being the perfect and polite son he seemingly was. _But Jinyoung couldn't care less right now._  
   
    " _Jinyoung?_ " His father raised an brow at him, before his shoulders slumped slightly, when he turned to his guest, "I'm sorry Mister Lee, can we reschedule this conversation for the other day?" Mr Lee spared a critical glance at Jinyoung, but nodded nevertheless. Jinyoung bowed when the man left the office after he bid farewell to them, and turned to his father again, his voice loud and confident.

    "Why did you hide from me the fact that the company is saved already? That I don't have to marry Lisa?! That I don't have to worry about anything anymore?!" He barked through gritted teeth, when the color drained out of Jinyoung father's face, as the realization dawned on him.  
    
    "You found out…"

    "I can't believe you lied to me!" Jinyoung's disappointment was indescribable, now when he stood right in front of his father, seeing his reaction to accusations Jinyoung was throwing at him made him feel even worse than before.   
   
    "I'm sorry about that, but I wanted-"

    " _You are sorry?!_ " Jinyoung couldn't believe his ears, "I felt responsible for it all! I was ready to save JR Group and you used my helplessness! You knew I would do anything to save it, yet you were the one who came up with this wedding idea, knowing I was gay-"

    "I just wanted a good future for you! I wanted you to have a family, to have a stable future, Jinyoung! You told me you're gay, but I thought that you haven't met the right girl yet," His father answered, but Jinyoung felt his stomach sank in the depths, making him miserable. 

    "You didn't treat me seriously since the beginning? Why didn't you acknowledge my own feelings? I trusted you!"

    "It's not that! I acknowledge it, but after the way Hanbin treated you I wanted to prevent it from happening again!" His father answered, his eyes didn't leave Jinyoung for a moment, his brows knitted together in a concerned way. Jinyoung touched his forehead, letting out a harsh breath.

    "What are you saying, father?"

    "I just don't trust things like that anymore, Jinyoung. I'm sorry, I know I did wrong, I just don't want you to get hurt again. Trust me, I wouldn't want to destroy any relationship you had by making you marry Lisa, and when I asked you if you wanted to do it, you said you weren't in love with anyone, so I hoped you'll at least try-"

    " _Try?_ Father, you can't marry someone and then divorce when you feel like it! B-besides, I'm in love with Mark! You think I would tell you that?!" His face flushed, the anger and the childish embarrassment mixed and took over him at the mention of his boyfriend. His father's eyes widened as he froze in place.

    " _Mark Tuan?_ "

    "Yes," Jinyoung confirmed, "A-and we're together. The wedding's cancelled," He announced, crossing his arms on his chest, while his father nodded, accepting the revelation with a cool mind, just as if he was expecting such turn of events to happen sooner or later.   
   
    "If it will make you happy, then I'm happy too. And I'm sorry. I hope you would forgive me, I feel ashamed," The honesty was radiating from his appearance, and Jinyoung could've believed him and make everything's okay, but he needed time. _He was still too angry, too bitter and disappointed._

    "I can't believe you did that, I almost married her..." He shook his head, and without further words he turned to leave.

    "I'm really sorry, Jinyoung-ah, _I'm sorry._ " His father apologized once again, when Jinyoung grabbed the doorknob and pressed it, leaving the office with an exhale of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Jaebum appeared from nowhere in front of him and raised his hand to squeeze his shoulder reassuringly.

    "I heard everything. I'm so happy for you and Mark, really," He smiled and Jinyoung mirrored his facial expression, he was also happy that everything turned out this way, that the company was safe after the merge with Songdo inc, that the wedding was cancelled, that he didn't break Lisa's heart, because she didn't even liked him in the first place... He was delighted he found someone like Mark in this mess, who made him feel like he never felt before, he felt treasured.

    Even though he still hasn't forgiven his father for making it hard for him for the whole time, _he seriously didn't understand his the motives and his concerns_ , but at least his father was apologetic.

    Jinyoung needs time to sort it all in his head. 

 

 

 

  
    Jinyoung's mind was a mess, he was glad everything turned out to his advantage, despite of the fragile relationship between his father has become. Jinyoung decided to not to think about any of this tonight, he has a first date with the love of his life and he intends to enjoy every minute of it, before Mark will leave to his own gray reality.

    Jinyoung took his time preparing for the date Mark invited him to, but, _honestly_ , he had no idea what to wear. The term ' _casual_ ' was too vague for someone who wears suits on a daily basis, and he still had no idea where Mark was taking him to. _Will he be dressed accordingly for the place, anyway?_  

    When Mark showed up exactly at 7pm at Jinyoung's place, Jinyoung wasn't ready to go yet. He was changing his outfit for the past half an hour, staring at the mirror with a grimace on his face and when Mark let him know that he arrived, he decided he looks good enough, he couldn't let Mark wait any longer; Jinyoung chose a light denim jeans and peach-colored shirt among the mess of his clothes sprawled on his bed. He put a melange cardigan on himself just before he went out.

    When Jinyoung got into Mark's car, the gentle woody scent of Mark's cologne filled his nostrils, while his eyes circled around Mark's slim frame; the elder was wearing ripped skinny jeans and the denim shirt, which sleeves were rolled up. Before Jinyoung could say anything, his heart skipped a beat when Mark pulled him into an embrace, kissing him softly - Jinyoung would get used to the way the elder would greet him after separation, whether it was a few days or hours.

    "I couldn't wait to see you again," Mark whispered, his arms still wrapped around Jinyoung's shoulders, "I thought you wouldn't come, but it figures you just took your time to look good for me, eh? How can you look so gorgeous in whatever you wear, Jinyoungie?" Jinyoung snorted at the questions, but blushed nevertheless, pushing Mark away in embarrassment, seeing the familiar teasing smirk on the elder's face. "You look better... How the conversation with your father went?" Mark changed the topic as he started the engine.

    "It went okay, I guess... He admitted he did this and apologized, but..."

    "But?"

    "I need time. He reasoned that he wanted me to have a normal family, he said he didn't want me to get hurt again, while still trying to extort me to marry Lisa... Isn't it funny?"

    "He wants you to be with girls, because he doesn't trust guys, it turns out?"

    "After Hanbin he certainly doesn't,"

    "I won't hurt you," Mark stated, his serious tone made Jinyoung jerk his head in his direction.

    "Everyone says that," Jinyoung chuckled, hearing a gasp leaving Mark's lips reacting to his sentence.

    "Yah! I mean it!" Mark exclaimed, his scandalized look made Jinyoung laugh uncontrollably, but, being as naive as always, _Jinyoung believed him_. Mark was different from Hanbin, the way he treated him, the warmth he embraced him with... Jinyoung wasn't sure if it was love the elder was covering him with, but he believed he had a special place in Mark's heart. _And he wanted to be there forever._

    "Where are we going?" Jinyoung asked, after his laugh died down after a few seconds. He had to change the topic to wipe off the offended face expression of Mark's face, instead of kissing the pout away as he intended earlier. _It was still tempting, but Mark was driving, he couldn't possibly do that, right?_

    "We're almost there." He murmured, and Jinyoung laughed again.

 

  
    "It's here," Mark said as he parked the car on the side of the deserted driveway in the suburbs of Seoul. The place was surrounded by trees and it looked like it didn't see the human being in years, maybe in centuries. He was confused, _why would Mark take him to a some kind of a forest, especially when it started to get dark?_ Mark had to sense Jinyoung's uncertainty, standing frozen in place and looking around with furrowed brows, as he made his way to Jinyoung's side after he took out a backpack from the backseat of his car.

    "Let's go," Mark smiled and took Jinyoung's hand, leading him further into the forested area. Jinyoung decided to not ask any questions, he wanted to see what Mark prepared for the first and the last date before they will part indefinitely.

    The leaves on the trees were rustling, as the two of them were walking through, the sound of crackling branches under their feet filled the air.  
Jinyoung felt his stomach tighten a bit, realizing that the glow of the setting sun that pierced through the treetops, was faintly illuminating their way. His grasp on Mark's hand strengthened, making Mark look at him trough his shoulder.

    "We're almost here," Mark broke the silence; his steps were confident, as if he walked that path many times, as if he knew the way by heart. Mark didn't lie; after they came to the end of the trees a few steps further, it opened up into a lake hidden in the folds of the forest. 

    Jinyoung's breath caught in his throat at the beautiful view in front of them. In the corner of his eye, he noticed Mark's gaze on him, studying his expression. He led them to the edge of the lake, where between the bundles of sweet flag the entrance to the old wooden pier appeared before their eyes. Jinyoung shook his head slightly, as the butterflies tickled in his stomach, the corners of his lips curved upwards, _Mark couldn't stop surprising him._

    " _What?_ Why are you smiling like that?" Mark asked, and Jinyoung caught a glance of the faint blush covering his cheeks, before the elder turned his head away from him, leading Jinyoung to the docks at the end of the wooden pier.

    "I didn't expect it of you, to be honest," Jinyoung said, the further they walked into the lake, the more chilly it got. 

    "Are you disappointed?" Mark asked, his voice became more quiet as they made it to the docks. Jinyoung smiled.

    "I'm not, I just didn't think you are such a romantic," He explained, as he watched Mark pulling the blanket out of his backpack and spreading it on the wooden floor, before pulling out a lunchbox with kimbap and two bottles of juice. Jinyoung was amazed at the preparations Mark made just to meet with him.

    "What did you expect then?" Mark chuckled, as he sat down on the blanket, bringing Jinyoung along to sit beside him. Their feet dangled just above the surface of the lake, the sun's reflection made the ripples glimmer with every blow of the August's wind.

    "I don't know, maybe something more... _extreme?_ Like, a ride on a roller coaster at an amusement park, for example,"

    "Initially I planned to take you to the amusement park indeed, I wanted to try Ferris Wheel, since I've never ridden it with anyone. But the queue is always so long and I kind of forgot that people could recognize you and see you with me, so I changed my plans," Mark paused, "I hope you don't mind being eaten by mosquitoes instead," He joked, his eyes gleamed with amusement.

    "I've never dreamed about anything as hard," Jinyoung laughed, but blushed when Mark mirrored his reaction, the warmth spreading in his chest, hearing the sound of Mark's laugh resounding around the tranquil place, "But I really like it here, I like places like this... and, honestly, I-I wouldn't mind if anyone would see you with me," He added, stammering slightly, as his eyes locked with Mark's; the orange light of the setting sun illuminated his face and the gentle blow of the chilly breeze ruffled his blonde hair, revealing his forehead. _Mark was breathtaking._

    "Wouldn't you be scared what people say? You would be on the first pages of the gossip magazines,"

    "I was hiding for my whole life and it's tiring, I want to be myself comfortably, without caring about other people's opinions," Jinyoung answered averting his eyes on the calm surface of the lake when Mark wrapped his hands around Jinyoung's waist, startling him.

    "It's so nice to hear this from you, you know?" He whispered, directly to his ear as his chin rested on Jinyoung's shoulder; his warm breath tickled his neck, sending a shiver down Jinyoung's spine. 

    "Jackson made me understand that, I guess," As much as Jinyoung hated to admit it, it was true. If Jackson wouldn't snap at him a few days ago, he wouldn't start to think more about himself, _he wouldn't start to think that he can also be happy._

    "Jackson is really something, isn't he?" Mark hummed, and Jinyoung felt a weird pang in his heart. The fact that Mark was speaking about Jackson in such a dreamy voice made him nervous suddenly. He hadn't really thought about it before, _but what if Jackson is Mark's ex?_ Obviously, it wouldn't really change anything, but still the thought was making the color drain out of his face. 

    "How did you two meet? W-were you... a couple before?" Jinyoung managed to ask, but he avoided Mark's gaze, showing a piece of clumsily wrapped kimbap into his mouth, but the embarrassment overwhelmed him, when Mark pulled away from him to look at his face fully with unreadable facial expression.

    "Are you jealous? What if we were?" Mark teased, making Jinyoung stop chewing, as his body froze, _he didn't like the idea of him and Jackson dating-_ "No, we weren't a couple. We met at one of my father's company parties when I was still in middle school. He was so annoying, he wanted to befriend me for some reason, without my consent and somehow we became friends," Mark chuckled at the memories that flashed through his mind. Jinyoung nodded, his muscled relaxed hearing Mark's answer and now he could comfortably enjoy the taste of the piece of kimbap again. _It tasted better than it looked_ , Jinyoung thought with a smile, before Mark spoke again, "What about you and Jaebum? I was afraid you two were a couple when we met, he was eyeing us for the whole night at the club back then. I was afraid he'll kill me or something,"

    "We know each other for a long time. He tends to be overprotective of me, I owe him a lot for being there for me for all this time," Jinyoung answered, his eyes fixed in front of him, on the other side of the lake.  Jaebum had been always with Jinyoung whenever he needed someone and Jinyoung didn't know if he was ever that helpful to him as he was for him. _Honestly, Jinyoung would do anything for his friend_ ; he treasured their  friendship very much. The fact that Jaebum confessed to him a few years ago wasn't spoken out loud, but  even though Jaebum was happy in a relationship with Jackson now, Jinyoung can't help but still remember the  clumsy kiss he planted on Jinyoung's lips back then. Mark didn't have to know every detail and Jackson probably wouldn't want to know about that too.

    "Hey, why do I feel so jealous all of a sudden?" Mark whined, crossing his arms on his chest and  scrutinizing Jinyoung with his eyes. Jinyoung chuckled at Mark's childish behavior, but feel content of it; he  took one of Mark's hands and intertwined their fingers together, resting their hands on the wooden deck.

    "I don't know why either, you don't have to be jealous, I'm glad Jaebum is with Jackson, I'm finally free from his constant nagging,"

    "And I'm glad you're with me, Jinyoungie, I would end up really heartbroken if you wouldn't like me after everything that happened  between us at the club," Mark purred and Jinyoung couldn't help but laugh, his hand automatically rising up to cover his mouth.

    "Don't say it like you fell for me back then, because I won't believe it. You're a playboy after all, aren't you?"

    "How can you say that! I should say that about you, because you were the one who seduced me and jumped on me first!"

    "What are you talking about, _seriously_ ," Jinyoung's heart speeded up its pace, because even though he was drunk as hell, the snippets of the memory of that night came to him from time to time. And it was too embarrassing to admit that _yes, he was the one who approached Mark first._

    "Ey, you had to be really drunk, eh? Do you even remember what happened?"

    "I do, I just have blank spaces here and there in my mind," He said, swallowing, "I-I remember kissing you, but how it happened... N-not really,"

    "It sounds so innocent when you say it like this, but, _in fact, it wasn't just kissing_ , you know? You were very naughty, at some point I had to take you to the restroom, because of what were you doing to me, groping my ass and grinding your parts against my-"

    "Yah! Stop it! So embarrassing!" Jinyoung whined loudly, covering his reddened face with his hands, _how can he be so blunt about it?!_ They slept with each other already, so Jinyoung shouldn't be shy, but still somehow he couldn't talk about things like that without being embarrassed. He heard Mark's snicker beside him, before the elder pushed at Jinyoung's shoulders, making him fall on the blanket under him.

    "No need to be shy about it, I enjoyed it," Mark cooed, leaning over Jinyoung and pressing his lips against Jinyoung's, his tongue running over his pink lips asking for entrance and Jinyoung parted his lips without waiting any longer, letting their tongues fondle each other leisurely.

 

    Jinyoung lost track of time, while the two of them enjoyed their company, kissing and cuddling on a wooden deck. The sun was already sleeping, while the sky peppered with stars and the moonlight illuminated their faces instead. Jinyoung was laying on Mark's shoulder, listening to the sound of rustling leaves and the elder's soft breathing.

    "Wouldn't it be nice if a shooting star flew in front of our eyes now?" Mark's calm and slightly amused voice snapped Jinyoung from his haze. He pulled away from him and looked on Mark's face, it was incredible how the stars reflected in the elder's dark eyes, like it does on the surface of the lake.

    "Were you always this cheesy?" He asked with a teasing smirk on his face, but deep inside he was screaming at _how much more adorable Mark could get?_ Jinyoung was excited at how little he still knew about Mark, how much it was left for him to learn about him, to see what he hides in the depths of his personality. He wasn't just a rich, spoiled boy, who all he wanted to do was to play without any other responsibilities as Jinyoung thought after the few first meetings; Jinyoung loved how wrong he was in his judgement. He loved how Mark became a significant person in his life. 

    "I don't know, I guess you're making me like this," Mark shrugged, earning a weak hit on his shoulder from Jinyoung, "No, but seriously, this is the best place to see them. I've seen them often here." 

    "Were you coming here often?"

    "Yeah, I was coming here quite a lot when I was still in middle school. My family lived not that far from here, so I use to come here by a bike."

    "Alone?" Mark nodded.

    "I liked to come here when the things with my father was rough. I was arguing with him a lot," He confessed, sitting up, "I wanted to show you how beautiful this place is. You can come here when I'll leave, but don't show it to anybody else, got it?" He threatened jokingly, squinting his eyes on Jinyoung, who just shook his head at the elder's behavior.

    " _Got it_ ," Jinyoung laughed, hooking his arm around Mark's shoulder, who took advantage of the situation and immediately wrapped his arms around Jinyoung's waist, pulling him onto his laps, hugging him. Jinyoung's breath hitched when the elder pressed the side of his head to Jinyoung's chest, listening to his heartbeat, what made Jinyoung incredibly embarrassed at how quickly it was beating right now.

    "I don't want to leave," Mark said, sprawling his palms on Jinyoung's back, brushing them against it in a calming manner. 

    "Didn't you suppose to be happy that you're coming back home? You said you love it there before, that you're making your dreams come true and everything..." Jinyoung spoke, but he didn't want Mark to leave either. Even though they will be thousands miles away from each other, they will still be together- _there are people who are happy being in long distance relationships. Right?_

    "I know, but, I changed my mind. I don't want to leave, because I feel like home when I'm with you, Jinyoung-ah," He raised his head to look at Jinyoung as he whispered lowly, making Jinyoung flustered by his cheesiness to which Jinyoung couldn't get used to just yet.

    " _H-hyung!_ You obviously spend too much time with Jackson!" He whined, trying to get away from Mark, but the elder's grip around his waist only tightened, trapping Jinyoung in his embrace.

    "Ey, why would you mention him, you're ruining the mood! I'm just trying to be honest here-"

    "When will you come back?"

    "As soon as possible-"

    "How soon is it? This term couldn't be more vague, you know,"

    "That's because I really don't know. I hope you'll wait for me and don't go to clubs to get drunk and cry on some stranger's shoulders-"

    "I don't do it! It was only the one time with you!" Jinyoung growled and finally managed to wriggle out of Mark's embrace as he stood up, and turned around to leave. Mark started to gather the things from the deck, as he shouted after him:

    "I'm just joking! I'm sorry! _Jinyoung-ah!_ " Jinyoung didn't intend to stop, but he did anyway when he realized that he doesn't know the way out of this place. The trees were surrounding them and it was too dark to actually see anything. Mark eventually caught up to him and grabbed his hand, making Jinyoung's supposed angry facade crumble in a blink of an eye. _He wasn't really angry_ , he wanted to banter with the elder a bit.

    "I'm sorry, okay?" Mark apologized, trying to find Jinyoung's eyes in the dark, "I'm glad you did that with me though, because I don't know if I had the guts to approach you first. You caught my eye immediately, and I couldn't stop watching you. You're really beautiful, Jinyoung-ah," Jinyoung saw the look on Mark's  face, as he stood in the front of the source of the moonlight; his worried eyes were sparkling as they travelled around Jinyoung's face, his soft skin seemed flawless under the bright light of the moon-

    "You're the beautiful one, not me," He whispered, the night gave him the weird sense of confidence, when he cupped Mark's cheeks and crashed his lips against his, before he pulled away, just an inch, their noses still touching, "L-let's go back, hyung."

 

 

  
    After they arrived at the apartment, they were inseparable, their lips connected and limbs tangled around each other's bodies, refusing to let go.

    By the time they reached Mark's bedroom, they managed to get rid of all of their clothes as they passed  the small corridor; they were eager to feel their body heat against their skin, without any barriers which were the fabrics of their clothing, now sprawled around the place.

    The sound of their frantic breathing was the only sound that resounded in the quiet apartment, mixing with an occasional moan and hiss leaving their lips, the reaction to the sensual touches they coated themselves with. 

    Jinyoung's hands cupped Mark's head, tilting it gently while Mark's hands soon began roaming across his back and sides, caressing and teasing the soft skin. Jinyoung's hands moved from ghosting over his cheeks and reached Mark's mouth; the elder bit down on one of his fingers, sucking it into his mouth, Jinyoung's skin prickling and his body quivers at the gesture, his stomach filled with fire pooling and burning his insides. He couldn't think about anything else right now, and couldn't wait any longer; _he wanted Mark so bad_.

    The younger caught a glimpse of the packed suitcases just before Mark eased him onto the bed, murmuring Jinyoung's name against his neck, and his heart sank at the realization that Mark will really leave. He hooked his legs around Mark's hips, pulling him closer, as their lips collided again, the wet sounds wafting around the messy room. Jinyoung needed him near, needed to smell and taste him, it was like a reminder that Mark was real, _that what they had was real, even though tomorrow Mark won't be with him like this anymore._ A kiss for each day they'll spend apart, and for all the days they'll spend together in the future; Jinyoung wanted to show Mark how he really feels and that no matter how long he'll be away, he'll  still wait for him, that nothing will change - _his feelings won't change_.

    His breath caught in his lungs, when he felt the touch of Mark's hands on his hips, lifting them slightly and pushing himself into him, inhaling sharply; Jinyoung's eyes fluttered close, as he gave up to that fire that spread in his lower region, _to that burning pleasure_ , and let himself burn. 

    With the slick slide of skin against skin, Mark's lips were everywhere, nibbling clumsily on Jinyoung's soft and smooth skin, trying to match the pace of their bodies at the same time, fondling Jinyoung's every nerve, making his body tremble with desire.

    "J-jinyoung," Mark moaned, his breath shaky and uneven, "J-jinyoung-ah-" He began, but Jinyoung reached up to his neck and pulled Mark down on himself, the rest of the elder's sentence lost against Jinyoung's mouth.

    "H-hyung, c-come back soon," Jinyoung whispered, _pleaded_ , when Mark suddenly stopped his movements; his eyes gazing at Jinyoung with such an adoration Jinyoung weren't graced with by anyone before. The sweat trapped between them felt different than it ever felt, when Mark leaned down again, their lips just barely touching and breathing each other’s air.

    "Yes," He breathed, "I will, _I promise_ ," And he locked their lips together, kissing Jinyoung _harder, deeper, with a fervent urgency_ ; in between the lust and passion, the kiss held longing and yearning, but also a hint of hope for the future, _their future together._

    Mark resumed his movements, finding the right pace once again, grabbing Jinyoung's hips again; he dug his nails slightly into Jinyoung's skin, as if he still tried to restrain himself from giving up to the incoming climax, unlike Jinyoung, who was melting under him, _clenching, as the pleasure started to stroke every nerve of his body_. He came apart at the seams with Mark’s name on his lips, whimpering and kissing like it was their last, but Jinyoung knew it wasn't. _They both knew it wasn't._

    It was over much too soon after Mark followed Jinyoung's release with a shudder of a splintering shock waves jolting through his body, and they both lay together on Mark's bed, on crumpled bed sheets, without bothering to even take a shower; Jinyoung held Mark's hands, which were wrapped around him from behind, while Mark ghosted his lips over the back of Jinyoung's neck and his shoulders. 

    Jinyoung lay quietly in Mark's arms, now much more at ease than he had been for the whole day, week; _months_.

 

 

  
    "Hey- _Oh my God!_ " Jinyoung heard a familiar voice, screaming and waking him up from his slumber, the brightness of the morning light blinded him, making him scrunch up his face, "Hyung, come here! Look at those cute little birds!" Jackson yelled, when Jaebum peeked into the room from behind Jackson's shoulder. Jinyoung couldn't help but cover himself with a quilt when he felt the embarrassment heating up his cheeks; he was completely naked and he wouldn't want anyone to see him like this. _Why were Jackson and Jaebum here in the first place anyway?_ Mark opened his eyes and woke up with a dissatisfied groan, after he stirred in his sleep by the ruckus in his own apartment. Jaebum's chuckle resounded.

    "That's cute, but didn't you say Mark has a plane at 1pm or something?" Mark's eyes widened and he jumped up at the mention of his flight, the quilt slipped from his shoulders and barely covered his lower parts, _he was also still naked under the fabric._

    " _Wait_ , what time is it?!" He asked, almost out of breath, but relaxed when he took a look at his phone, _apparently it wasn't that late anyway_. His shoulders relaxed when his gaze fixed on Jinyoung, who was watching him already covered with a quilt up to his nose. Mark grinned, and when he leaned a bit towards Jinyoung, the quilt slipped even more, revealing a bit of his butt cheek, making Jackson scream, as he jerked his head away from him.

    "Yah! You're naked!" Jackson gasped in disbelief, " _I just saw my friend's butt, oh my god-_ "

    "Come on, Jackson-ah, let's make them something to eat," Jaebum chuckled at the scandalized look of his boyfriend, and they left, closing the doors behind them. 

    Mark dived under the covers and captured Jinyoung's lips without warning, the younger's heart skipping a beat at the close proximity of their naked bodies.  

    "How come they're here?"

    "Jackson has a spare key," Mark answered, leaning down again, peppering Jinyoung with small kisses all over his mouth, cheeks, neck-

    "Why does he have it, anyway?" Jinyoung asked, a blush spread on his face, realizing how irritated it sounded, when Mark stopped kissing him, a teasing smirk growing on his lips.

    "Jinyoungie is jealous, eh?"

    "I-I'm not, I'm just asking-" Mark's lips interrupted Jinyoung's sentence, as he brushed them against Jinyoung's, the younger relaxing against the soft sheets and melting into the kiss.

    "He's my best friend and he has the key just in case something happen," Mark explained, after pulling away slightly, "I'm sure Jaebum has one to yours, too?" He snickered and Jinyoung blushed again, the deep crimson red blush spread on his cheeks like a wildfire, because Mark was right. _Jaebum has the key to his apartment, too._

    " _Ah, Jinyoungie is so cute!_ " Mark teased, the high pitched voice of his made Jinyoung even more embarrassed, as he tried to get away from Mark's embrace, but it was like a trap; the elder pinned Jinyoung's wrists to the mattress, while he returned to peppering Jinyoung's skin with kisses. Jinyoung tried to wriggle his hands out of his grip, as the small touches of Mark's lips tickled Jinyoung's skin and he suddenly lost control  as the slight itching sensation made him laugh uncontrollably.

    "Stop- _Stop it!_ Hyung- Y-you'll be late!" 

    "Ey, you want me to go so badly?" Mark pouted, while he stopped teasing his sensitive skin and Jinyoung could finally breathe,

    "I don't- I don't want you to go, y-you know that," He panted, "But your boss won't fire you, or something?" Jinyoung asked, making Mark sigh deeply, _helplessly_ , as he buried his face in the crook of Jinyoung's neck.

    "I know... he may be my friend, but he's so petty sometimes-" 

    "Hey, you two, you will really be late! Don't get too wild there!" Jackson's voice pierced through the closed doors of Mark's bedroom, making them slump with defeat on the sheets with a sigh.

    "You should prepare," Jinyoung said, the pang in his heart was getting sharper with every passing minute, his time with Mark was coming to an end and he couldn't stand that.

    "Right," He murmured, before his eyes lighted up and a wide smile appeared on his face, "Let's take a shower, okay?" He asked, as he stared at Jinyoung with anticipation and _honestly_ , Jinyoung couldn't say no to him. He needed a shower and showering together had only advantages: _they'll save the time, water and... Jinyoung will spend more time with Mark before he leaves._

    "Okay," Jinyoung nodded. 

 

 

  
    After they ate the excuse of a breakfast Jaebum and Jackson prepared for them ( _more like ordered from the nearest fast food_ ), they drove to the airport by Jaebum's car.

    For the whole ride Jackson was surfing the internet on his phone, reading the headlines of the articles of the wedding that supposed to be today, which the business environment anticipated, not going to happen. _"The marriage of the daughter of the chairman of Songdo inc. Lisa Tuan, with the son of the JR Group's chairman, Park Jinyoung has not been finalized, as the two parties suddenly backed off-"_ However, Jinyoung couldn't care less, when Mark's lips were pressed against his own and their hands rested on his knees, their fingers intertwined together. Occasionally he heard Jackson's laugh, loud and high pitched, a result of reading some comments under the article, Jaebum snickered along with him. Even though Jinyoung may not be marrying Lisa, he still wasn't in the mood for laughs. He should be happy, Mark was reciprocating his feelings, and he promised to come back soon, but still the kisses they shared on the back seat of Jaebum's car were full of grief and worries; _worries if the two of them will be able to live without each other now, when they can be together without any obstacles?_ _What if their contact will break at some point?_

    Jinyoung tried so hard to not to think about the darkest scenarios and he decided not to share his worries with Mark, after all. The elder was coming home, a place where he was working hard to make his dreams come true, his real life, _his reality_. He squeezed Mark's hand in his tightly, making Mark pull away from his lips and smile at him warmly. _He will miss him so much._

    When they reached the airport hall and waited in front of the gate where Mark would have to go to, Mark's hand still clutched to Jinyoung's, dragging his suitcase behind him with his other hand. There were plasma screens of arrival and departure times on the wall of the airport, where Jaebum and Jackson currently were, studying the schedule and bickering about something in the meantime, as the busy people were passing around them. 

    "There's no delay, hyung," Jaebum spoke, and Mark nodded. Jinyoung hoped the flight would be delayed, or be completely canceled, but _Jinyoung never was the lucky one, anyway._

    "Hey, Jinyoung-ah, is someone dying or something?" Jackson joked, shoving his elbow to Jinyoung's side playfully, earning a glare from the latter. He knew Jackson was used to send his friend like that a lot, but it was different. _Mark was Jinyoung's boyfriend, it was a whole different story!_

    "Should I call you when I get there?" Mark asked, briefly looking at the large clock showing the time when he's supposed to be walking to the gate, along with other people traveling, loud and loaded down with luggage. _It was almost time._

    "Yes," Jinyoung said, but he felt the lump forming in his throat, when Mark reached his hand to touch the side of his neck, his thumb brushing his cheek gently.

    "Even if it will be the middle of the night?" Mark challenged, the corner of his mouth lifted in a warm smile. Jinyoung nodded. 

    They stood in silence for a moment, holding hands and looking into each other's eyes, as the watchful security guards and pilots passing them by in their crisp uniforms. They heard Jaebum's reminder _"Hyung, you'll be late,"_ spoken in a calm manner, and that was when Jinyoung snapped, he let go of Mark's hands and wrapped them around Mark's neck instead, pulling him into a tight embrace. He tried to hide the tears that were prickling at the corners of his eyes, but he released them, letting them fall by squeezing his eyes shut. Mark hugged him back.

    "Wait for me, Jinyoungie," 

    "I will," He whispered, and without caring about the people around them, _without caring if they will recognize him or not_ ; he leaned forward, brushing his lips tenderly against Mark's for the last time. 

    "Okay, but seriously, Mark-hyung will miss his flight if you'll continue to be like this," Jackson interrupted their intimate moment and Jinyoung felt the anger filling up his stomach, but it evaporated as soon as he heard Mark's soft chuckle. _How he'll miss the sound of it._

    "I'm going, I'm going," And after receiving farewells from his friends, Mark turned around and crossed the gate. Jinyoung felt his chest tighten as he watched his boyfriend back, walking further into the place, the weird sense of adrenaline rushed into his veins. 

    " _Mark!_ " He called suddenly, drawing attention not only Mark's but the people around them and instead of a good-bye, he shouted: " _I love you!_ " His heart was racing; he could see the way Mark's lips stretched into a wide smile, before he brought his palm to his mouth, and screamed:

    "I love you too, Jinyoungie!" And with a swift wave of his hand, he disappeared from Jinyoung's sight.

    "Wow, that was dramatic, Jinyoung-ah," Jackson commented, earning a weak punch on the shoulder from Jaebum, who proved that he could be a really good friend when he wants to. 

    " _What?_ It's not like he won't come back!"

    "Oh, shut up," Jinyoung pouted as he turned around on his heel, he heard the bickering of his friends behind him, as he walked towards the exit ignoring the people's curious looks and whispering. They probably witnessed Jinyoung's emotional outburst, _confessing to his boyfriend in front of the whole airport;_ but he didn't care. He was happy he was able to say this, and hearing it back filled him with warmth and hope for the future. _Mark will be here soon._  

 

 

  
    It was 5am when his phone finally rang, Jinyoung's sleepiness dissolving into excitement, as he jolted upright on his bed, his stomach bursting with butterflies at the sound of the familiar voice on the other side. A voice of his boyfriend being thousands miles away from him.

    " _Good morning,_ Jinyoung-ah _,_ " Mark's voice was raspy, as if he woke up from a deep sleep, but the hint of playfulness was evident in his tone. Jinyoung bit his lip, trying to control his smile, _it was crazy how much he missed him already._

    " _Hello_ , Mark-hyung."

 

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos, it really gave me the motivation to finish this story, you have no idea how much I appreciate them!
> 
> What do you think about the chapter/about this whole story?
> 
> And, there's a thing... As you can see the story is "completed", but I'm thinking about writing an epilogue, so, there might be another chapter very soon!


	12. Falling into the right place - Epilogue

 

 

 

    It was finally the end of another busy day for Jinyoung at Songdo inc.

    Although it was only Thursday, the fact that with every passing moment the weekend was closer eased his tiredness a little. As a normal working man he couldn't wait for the weekend; but his reasons wasn't as any other man's - to take a break from duties and sleep off the busy week. He hoped to finally talk to Mark on the phone, not only through messages as they usually did on the normal week days; he hoped Mark will be less busy and actually reply to his messages, which he didn't do for the past three days. Honestly, Jinyoung was bitter about it, he felt a pang of disappointment whenever he looked at his phone, the blank screen was making him even more paranoid. _What if he forgot about him? What if he found someone else?_ But at the same time, he tried to be understanding. I _t wasn't like it was only Jinyoung who was working hard, right?_ Mark is a manager at a prestigious and a thriving cafe in Los Angeles, he has a lot of tasks and duties for which he was responsible for. Jinyoung tried really hard not to be selfish, but at times like this his emotions were bubbling and reaching the surface - though with the remnants of dignity and common sense he erased every word of accusation and plead for him to come back he typed on his phone. Who could blame him, though, Mark was gone for almost 8 weeks now and Jinyoung wanted to see him; or at least hear his voice as much as he could to feed his yearning heart.

    After he closed the doors to his office, he rushed to Mr Tuan's; apparently his boss asked for him, just as Youngjae have told him before he left the office for the day. Jinyoung was supposed to meet with his friends at Four Seasons as soon as he finished his work (lately Youngjae and Lisa joined this group also, all the hate Youngjae felt for Jinyoung suddenly withered), but he couldn't turn his boss' ( _the father of his boyfriend_ ) command, right?

    When Jinyoung entered Mr Tuan's office on the other side of the company's hallway, the man was talking on the phone, but gestured to Jinyoung to sit down with a swift motion of his hand. Jinyoung obeyed, flashing him a polite smile, while his insides were churning. After all those weeks, after all those praises the man send toward Jinyoung, the younger still couldn't be relaxed around him.

    "I'll look forward to it, goodbye," Mr Tuan said, as he pulled the phone away from his ear, hanging up. He turned to Jinyoung, "Good you haven't left the office yet, because I have a favor to ask of you." He began and Jinyoung tilted his head in confusion, _what could that be?_ "Tomorrow, I was supposed to have a meeting with the representative of the Japanese contractor company to discuss the terms of our collaboration, but unfortunately I won't be able to go. The management board is holding an important meeting on which I must be present, for obvious reasons. So I would like you to go to meet him, since you're working in that department." Mr Tuan explained, and Jinyoung felt the color drained out of his face, as he stared at him, speechless. He had never been thrown on such deep waters by his boss and he wasn't that confident in his capabilities, but _could he refuse?_ Mr Tuan had to detect Jinyoung's doubts, as he chuckled before continuing in a bit firmer tone of voice.

    "You don't want to? Is it too difficult for you?"

    "No- No, of course I can do it," Jinyoung heard himself say, there wasn't a way to say otherwise. 

    "That's what I wanted to hear. It's delightful to see your confidence lately."

    "Thank you," Jinyoung bowed at the praise, but he hadn't even realized he was getting any more confident in what he was doing, maybe missing Mark and drowning himself in work turned out to be an advantage in at least one sector of his life. Mr Tuan gave him an envelope with documents and the address of the restaurant Jinyoung will have to meet the Japanese representative. Even though Jinyoung was fluent in Japanese, he hasn't used the language in a while, so he'll have to prepare himself for tomorrow. Another reason to not drink today at Four Seasons.

    "Thank you, I will do my best,"

    "Of course you will. Thank you for your hard work," Mr Tuan said dismissively, but Jinyoung stood rooted in place, _maybe Mark was contacted with his family? Maybe his father knows more about Mark's supposed arrival?_ Jinyoung was tired hearing Mark's _"I'll visit you soon,"_ and the younger wanted to know how soon is _soon_ actually? 

    "Ah, excuse me, Mr Tuan,"

    "Yes?"

    "Do you know, by any chance… When Mark will come to Korea?" A few months ago asking his father about Mark would be ridiculous, since the two of them were on bad terms, but their relationship is slowly getting better, as Mark told Jinyoung one time. His mother calls him and sometimes she hands the phone to her husband; Mark can't stand the awkwardness of their conversations, but at least there's a progress. Jinyoung's chest fills with warmth, realizing that after all those years of not talking to each other, all those years when Mark's father couldn't accept him, they're trying to fix this, one step at a time, slowly and steadily. He knew that even though Mark seem indifferent about it, Jinyoung noticed how light and soft his voice sounds while the elder is talking about the issue.

    "I have no idea. Why are you asking me? Did you two fight?"

    "Ah, no, we didn't," He shook his head and bowed, "I'll leave first,"

    Jinyoung is going to kick Mark's ass when he'll see him; for all those silent days and the promises he made to come back to him as soon as possible.

 

 

 

    "Ah, hyung, you look so pathetic between them," Bambam spoke, his voice was a little muffled by the loud music in the Four Seasons, when Jinyoung felt the vibrations in his pocket. Maybe sitting between the two lovey-dovey couples wasn't such a good idea after all, "Are you some kind of a chaperone? You don't even drink any alcohol!" The younger laughed, and Jinyoung tried so hard no snap at him, his mood was bad enough already and if it's possible it even get worse when he noticed that the vibrations of his phone didn't announce a message from Mark, but from his father.

     _From: Father  
    How are you, son? Are you eating well?_

    Jinyoung's father acts like that for some time now. Since the day everything was revealed, the lies and the truth he was hiding away from Jinyoung just for him to marry Lisa. His father was apologetic and Jinyoung understood that. It wasn't easy for Jinyoung to turn a blind eye to everything his father did to him, almost ruining his future, but he slowly learned to forgive. _He was only a human, right?_ Jinyoung couldn't help, but he felt lonely; there was a time when he missed his mother and even his father, their conversations, the time they spend together on a daily basis when Jinyoung was still working in JR Group. Even if Jinyoung's father hurt him and disappointed him back then, he couldn't bring himself to hate him. His heart acted by itself when it comes to the people he cared about; he was on the right track to forgiving him, he just couldn't face him yet.

    He tapped a quick reply stating that's he's okay, when he heard Jackson's cooing voice.

    "Don't be too sad, Jinyoung-ah! Mark will come to you soon!"

    "Yeah, I know that," Jinyoung said bitterly, after he took a sip of his drink - a carbonated water, "I know he'll come soon, he repeats this phrase every time I ask about it, but it's so vague, so it might as well mean nothing at all,"

    "No, this time it's true, he'll come-" Jackson's sentence was repressed by Jaebum's hand pressed to his boyfriend's mouth. He locked his eyes with Jackson, as if the two of them had a wordless conversation between them. 

    "Oppa, did you two fight or something?" Lisa asked, her voice sounded concerned as she looked at Jinyoung with furrowed brows. Youngjae leaned out slightly to also take a look at him.

    "No. We just haven't talked with each other for a few days," _Actually,_ _it was almost four days now,_ Jinyoung sighed. 

    "He's busy with a lot of things and the time zones are probably a big hurdle, right?" Youngjae asked, earning a nod from Lisa and Jinyoung knew about it the best, honestly, time zones were the worst. Their talking sessions took place at various hours because of it. Even though Jinyoung didn't mind waking up at ridiculous hours, he was happy to hear the sound of Mark's voice, he wasn't sure if he would live like that; a long distance relationship wasn't easy for them at all. "Mark-hyung wouldn't lie to you, if he says he'll be back soon, then he means it. He's just probably having some... inconveniences," He added, to which Jinyoung squinted his eyes, _why does it feel like everyone knows more about the matter than Jinyoung? Why do they sound so confident about it?_

    "Do you miss him that much?" Bambam spoke, as he was polishing the glasses, there wasn't a lot of people on Thursdays, Bambam had time to annoy the shit out of Jinyoung by his stupid remarks.

    "Are you serious right now?"  

    "Yeah, I totally understand you, Jinyoung-ah! I'll miss Jaebum-hyung so much when I'll leave for Hong Kong next week," Jackson spoke as he grabbed Jaebum's hand, looking at him with a pout on his face. Jaebum laughed, jabbing him in his ribs with his elbow playfully. 

    "Ey, you'll leave only for a few days, don't compare it to months!"

    "Why? Won't you miss me, then? Because _it's_ _only a few days_?" Jackson asked, as he wriggled his palm out of Jaebum's grip and brought it to his chest, clutching at his shirt dramatically, making the rest of the group laugh. Jaebum was laughing too, but when he realized Jackson was serious about the matter, he wrapped his arm around Jackson's shoulders, pulling him closer in a side hug, as he whispered something into his ear; the gesture wiped off the offended expression from Jackson's face successfully. Jinyoung snorted at the sight.

    "Ugh, I'll better get back to work, before I'll get diabetes," Bambam murmured, as he scrunched up his face with disgust, when Youngjae stopped him.

    "Wait, wait, we have an announcement," He stood up and turned to his friends, Jinyoung had a feeling what was coming. Youngjae was acting strange today at work, he was constantly asking if Jinyoung will be present at Four Seasons today, so it has to be something important, right? "We, I mean, Lisa and I-"

    "We're getting married," Lisa interrupted, and to say that Jinyoung or anyone else was shocked at the statement that left the girl's mouth would be a great exaggeration. Everyone could expect it was coming, sooner or later. The two of them were head over the heels in love with each other, after all.

    "That's a great news!" Jackson boasted, as the others congratulated the couple, "But, Lisa, weren't you in love with Jinyoungie? He was the one you wanted to marry, right?" He laughed, making the girl's cheeks crimson red in embarrassment.

    "Oppa! Why would you bring that up?! You know that it was a misunderstanding!" Lisa defended herself, covering her face with hands, and Jinyoung couldn't help but smile at the memory; it might not be a laughing matter back then, but the situation brought him to Mark a second time, he was able to get to know him and fall in love with him. His heart sank and his eyes burned, he took a sip of the water trying to swallow down the lump that formed in his throat; he should celebrate with a huge smile on his face right now, he should show how happy he is for Youngjae and Lisa, how happy he is for his best friend Jaebum and Jackson, _because he definitely was happy for them, seeing how well their relationships are blossoming-_ but he was just missing his boyfriend a lot more at times like this, and he couldn't hide that even if he tried.

 

 

    When he came home, he felt a bit buzzed. Bambam offered that he'll drive him home, but Jinyoung was reluctant to give him the keys to his own car, knowing that the younger had a license only for a month. But it was Jinyoung's fault, he told himself not to get drunk, and he was doing really good, drinking water for almost the whole evening, but after Youngjae and Lisa announced their engagement Jinyoung couldn't say no to celebrate their happiness. He raised his glass a few times that night, wishing the best for them ( _"Don't ever ignore each other's messages"_ \- this one came out after fourth glass).

    After he leaned on the bed, his head was spinning a little and his eyes were droopy, he tried to keep his eyes open as he checked his phone just to see a blank screen. The absence of any messages from Mark triggered him, as the emotions took over him and the tears gathered under his eyelids, making him even more miserable.

    He opened a new message and typed out. He would hate himself in the morning, but he couldn't stop now. 

     _To Mark-hyung, 00:49:  
    Are you so busy you can't even reply?_

_To Mark-hyung, 00:51:  
    Fine, then work hard_

_To Mark-hyung, 01:01:  
    Wouldn't you at least let me know you're alive or something? _

    He drifted off to sleep while typing another message, before he could make a bigger fool of himself.

 

 

 

    Jinyoung almost got a heart attack when he woke up to the sound of an incoming message, the loud sound made his drowsiness disappear immediately. He covered his face when the memories of yesterday's night flashed through his mind, _why did he send those messages?! Why did he sound so bitter?!_ He tried so hard to not let Mark know how much he misses him not to bother him, he didn't want to seem clingy, but alcohol always brought out the emotions buried deep inside him anyway.

     _From Mark-hyung, 11:13:  
    I'm really sorry, Jinyoungie, I miss you so much! I promise I'll call you soon!_

    Jinyoung's heart sank, he wanted to scream at how much he hated this word. _Soon._ He almost threw his phone into a wall of his bedroom before he realized he should get ready for work. 

    He cursed at himself for drinking yesterday, he felt his stomach twisting at the fact that he has an important meeting with Japanese representative and he hasn't even prepared himself with the Japanese language, not to mention he hasn't even looked at the envelope with contracts Mr Tuan gave him yesterday. _He was doomed._

 

 

 

  
    After a long wandering around the city, Jinyoung finally found the restaurant where he was supposed to meet with the Japanese company's representative. The place was located at the very end of the city, Jinyoung couldn't find the place, because he wasn't a frequent visitor in this area. Fortunately, when he reached the restaurant, he sighed with relief; Mr Moriuchi hasn't arrived yet. 

    He was led by a waiter to the reserved table, when his phone rang, announcing a new message; the quiet and sophisticated restaurant's guests looked at him with displeasure, as he bowed politely apologizing for interrupting their time.

     _From Youngjae, 14:02:  
    Hyung, Mr Moriuichi's plane was delayed because of the bad weather, so he won't be able to attend the meeting_

     _"Are you kidding me?"_ Jinyoung murmured, he was wandering for almost an hour just to find out the meeting won't goint to happen. He felt just a bit annoyed about this though; his stomach relaxed from all the nerves at the same time, as the relief washed over him. It was hard to admit, but he was sure that Songdo would lose the Japanese counterpart, because he wasn't fully prepared for the meeting anyway, so it was a gift from heaven that the meeting wouldn't take place after all. He stood up and turned to leave the restaurant when he heard a familiar voice. His heart started to beat faster at how annoyingly familiar it was. _No, it's not possible,_ he told himself as he continued to walk through the place; he mistook some people thinking it's Mark for a few times before and he was sure it was one of those situations. _But this voice-_

    The brown-haired owner of the voice, who was standing by the entrance with his back facing Jinyoung, laughed and Jinyoung was sure- _he knew the sound of it, he knew it was- But who was the man beside him? Who was the handsome man Mark was touching the shoulder of? Why were the two of them laughing so heartily? Why Mark had brown hair? Why Mark was even HERE?_ Among the questions piling up in his mind, Jinyoung felt the sudden rush of adrenaline in his veins, as he saw the two of them leaving the restaurant; his legs reacted by themselves, taking him after the couple, as his heart was beating frantically.   
   
    "Mark-hyung?!" He shouted and the man turned around, yes, Jinyoung wasn't wrong, it was Mark. A part of him wanted to jump on him and wrap his hands around his boyfriend, kiss him till he'll be out of breath, but the other part was hurt and disappointed in him, he couldn't believe what he was experiencing right now. He was lied to again, Mark was supposed to be in LA working hard for his dreams, while he was here, cheating on Jinyoung with another guy. 

    "Jinyoung?" Mark asked, shocked and Jinyoung hated himself for the skip of a beat his heart did, as he admired how gorgeous he looked with brown hair, even if this situation, "What are you doing here-"

    "No! What are _you_ doing here!? Aren't you supposed to be in the states?! Who is this guy?!" Jinyoung yelled, drawing the attention of the people passing them, as they were standing in front of the restaurant. Jinyoung didn't care, he felt his stomach burning with anger, just like his face, the fire spreading on his whole body, swallowing him whole.  

    "Jinyoung-ah, please calm down, I'll explain it-"

    "Then explain it to me! I was blindly waiting for you and you, _what?!_ Going out with some other guy while I thought you're working hard in LA?! Were you even there in the first place?!" Jinyoung felt the angry tears gather in the corners of his eyes, but he promised, he won't show his weakness anymore. Before Mark could say anything to defend himself, the guy beside Mark smiled sheepishly, as he was rubbing the back of his neck, an uneasiness flashing on his features. Jinyoung hated how tall and handsome he was, he hated how good Mark looked beside him; their handsomeness matched.

    "I'm really sorry, but I think you misunderstood-" 

    "Shownu-hyung, we'll leave first, thank you for everything, really," Mark interrupted him and grabbed Jinyoung's wrist, pulling him away from the curious gazes of the passerby's.

    "Ah, okay, no problem, Mark-ah," They heard the man say, and when they were in the parking lot a few steps away, Jinyoung wriggled out of Mark's grip with a sharp movement of his arm. He was panting by now, it was really hard to contain the anger and jealousy bubbling and mixing up in his stomach.

    " _Thank you for everything?!_ What is this!?"  
   
    "Jinyoung-ah, please calm down, I'l explain everything," Mark pleaded, his hands grabbing Jinyoung's again, but the younger took a few steps back away from him. 

    "I can't believe it- I'm so dumb! I though you really miss me, while you were cheating on me-"

    "I wasn't cheating on you! Never! I was just resolving an important matter!"

    " _Important matter?!_ " Jinyoung asked in disbelief, "Wouldn't the meeting with me be more important than some other guy?!" He asked and Mark sighed, raking a hand through his brown hair uneasily. Jinyoung was fighting to be adamant, though it was difficult, despite the hurt he felt, despite all of the questions clouding his mind in that moment, he still loved Mark and wanted to feel the warmth of his body in his arms again.

    "Jinyoung-ah, I'm sorry, I wanted to meet you quickly- That's why I came here just after I landed this morning, I wanted to meet you in the evening, after I make sure the surprise will come out well-"

    "Surprise?"

    "Yes, Jackson said you were free this evening, so-"

    "He knew when you'll come back?"

    "Yes," Mark nodded, making Jinyoung's eyes widen a little. The feeling that bugged Jinyoung for all this time, that everyone was hiding something from him turned out to be true. _People should be happy about surprises, right? Then why Jinyoung was so hurt and uncertain of what was going on?_ "I asked him not to tell you, because my surprise would be more effective then-"

    "What's the surprise then?" Jinyoung asked, watching as Mark was approaching him slowly and reaching to touch his shoulder, but Jinyoung dodged it.

    "Jinyoung-"

    " _What's the surprise?!_ "

    "Let's talk somewhere else," Mark turned around and walked to the car parked a few meters away. Jinyoung followed, sitting on the passenger seat. The moment they closed the doors, Jinyoung spoke.

    "I'm waiting,"

    "Don't be angry, please," Mark pleaded, looking at Jinyoung with doe-like eyes, Jinyoung felt himself melting at the sight; his hands squeezed into fists on his laps, as he held the urge to kiss Mark's pouty lips.

    "Then explain it to me," His voice wasn't that cold as before, but it was strict enough to get the answers he wanted, when Mark started to talk.

    "Shownu-hyung is a real estate agent. I was trying to buy that one specific place, there were a lot of other people wishing to buy it, since it's located in the heart of Seoul, but I really wanted to buy it and he was just helping me to get it. That's all," Mark explained, the honest look in his eyes and the softness of the touch of his hand on Jinyoung's fists made Jinyoung's cheeks blush. He felt his heart speeding up, but not from the anger as it was before, but from the embarrassment he felt the moment he realized he made a fool of himself. He saw Mark slowly leaning torward his face, his lips were inching closer to his own, but Jinyoung lowered his head before they could collide, as he swallowed.

    "W-Why would you buy..."

    "That was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess you won't let me kiss you if I won't explain it now..." Mark's said softly, with a hint of playfulness in his voice, as he fidgeted a bit in his seat, searching for something in the pocket of his jeans. The jingling sound of the keys resounded, as Mark finally took them out of his pocket, Jinyoung watched as they dangle in front of his face as the elder held them in the air, "I bought it. I'm going to open my own cafe there and move to Seoul for good," He said lightly, a bright smile appearing on his face, and Jinyoung couldn't take his eyes away, he tried to comprehend the situation- 

    "What?" 

    "I was planning to do that since we got together, and after I left I couldn't stop thinking about you, I really missed you... I don't want to live in the states anymore. I want to live here with you," Mark said as he reached his hand to Jinyoung's cheek, his fingers caressing his skin softly. 

    "Hyung, are you... A-are you serious?" Jinyoung's voice was barely a whisper, he was suddenly out of breath, he felt overwhelmed; he only hoped it wasn't a dream, it can't be- 

    "Yes," Mark whispered, as if he was scared to ruin the serene atmosphere around them, "Jinyoungie... I  don't want you to be away from me ever again. That's why... Would you want to move in with me?" The elder asked, the honest smile appearing on his soft features and Jinyoung's stomach flipped; his body reacted faster than words, as Jinyoung wrapped his hands around Mark's neck, pulling him closer, nuzzling his nose into Mark's neck.

    "Of course I want to, hyung," Jinyoung couldn't stop the smile that grew on his face at the realization that it wasn't a dream, he had Mark in his arms, it was real. Jinyoung was inhaling the scent of Mark's cologne he missed so much, when Mark pulled an inch away from him, just to lock their lips together a second later, Jinyoung responded to the kiss immediately, tilting his head to the side slightly, letting Mark's tongue enter his parted lips. Jinyoung's stomach burst with butterflies, as the warmth of Mark's soft lips pressed against his heated his whole body in such a cool October day like today. Mark's hands were still on Jinyoung's waist, caressing his sides, when they parted, a faint blush covering their cheeks.

    "Hyung, I missed you so much," Jinyoung whispered when they were still in each other's arms, "Why didn't you reply to my messages, I was so worried-"

    "I was busy with finishing things there, I'm so sorry," Mark's eyes travelled around Jinyoung's face, as if he couldn't decide on what part he wanted to focus on, before it finally settled on Jinyoung's eyes, which were already looking at him. "I love you," Mark confessed, his eyes sparkled with affection, when he leaned in again, brushing his lips against Jinyoung's tenderly; Jinyoung closed his eyes, as he let himself be lost into the kiss, the love and the yearning spilling out of his heart in this moment.  
  
    They sat in the car for a while more, cuddling and whispering sweet nothings into their ears, trying to make up for all the time when they were away from each other. Their kisses were slow and sensual, full of longing and relief that they can finally be together; that the warm flame that light inside, the heat that filled their chests, giving them the safety and certainty that they won't part their ways ever again, will be there forever. 

 

 

    When they finally pulled away from each other, to Jinyoung's great displeasure, Mark turned the engine and took him to a place that he bought; the place that will be a café he dreamed of opening for a long time. Jinyoung couldn't help the smile that spread on his face at how enthusiastic Mark seemed about showing it to him; his eyes sparkled as he jumped out of the car and rushed to Jinyoung's side, pulling him out by his wrists towards the place.

    The place was located in a small building, sandwiched between two local convenience stores. Its oak colored exterior made the place look cozy and warm, matching the future use of the premise so well. Mark's hand was still wrapped around Jinyoung's wrist as they were climbing up on the few steps leading to the entrance; Jinyoung could see the empty insides of the place through the large ceiling-to-floor windows beside it.

    Mark fumbled with the keys as he tried to find the right one to open the doors, and Jinyoung chuckled at his clumsiness, he sensed the slight nervousness in the elder movements.

    As the doors finally opened, Mark turned on the light, the only light bulb hanging from the ceiling faintly illuminated the place. Jinyoung looked around, he could see the potential of the place, and although there was nothing here yet but white walls and the small recess behind the counter at the end of the room, the excitement which Mark talked with about the place, what he plan to change here, on what color to paint the walls, what kind of interior he would like to buy here, made Jinyoung stare at him fondly, as he stood rooted in place. He had never seen Mark being so genuinely overjoyed to the extent he was losing himself to the flood of ideas that washed over him at the moment, the joyful spark in his eyes and the swift motions of his hands surprised Jinyoung considering how Mark was always a bit secretive when it comes to showing his real feelings. Jinyoung was proud of him; after everything he went through in his life, having no one to believe in him, he was the one who believed in himself, without giving up, striving to fulfill his dreams. It wasn't possible to be happier for him Jinyoung was now; _Mark's dreams came true, just as Jinyoung's._

    "-and, look at the scenery outside the window here, it's amazing how in the middle of the city such a beautiful garden is located, don't you think? Jinyoung?" Mark turned around, trying to draw his attention to the view, but  Jinyoung only nodded absent-mindedly, as his heart seemed like it's going to burst out of his chest; the corners of his mouth turned up, while his eyes couldn't leave Mark even for a second, "Why are you staring at me like that?" Mark asked, as his eyes widened, when a shy blush covered his cheeks realizing that he was rambling for the whole time. 

    "I'm happy you're going to make your dreams come true here, instead of LA...  I'm actually relieved," Jinyoung confessed, feeling his face getting red at the bluntness of his words. But he shouldn't hide anything now, he should be honest in showing his feelings without any resistance. Mark should know how he truly felt when he wasn't around, he should know how much he missed him. "I was scared you won't come back to me- I was scared our long distance relationship wouldn't last long seeing how the two of us were engrossed in our work and all..." Jinyoung said, as he took a few steps toward Mark who took his hands when they were in his reach immediately.

    "Don't worry anymore, I promised to come back and I'm here," Mark intertwined their fingers together, pulling Jinyoung closer to him, "I would always come back to you,"

    "But... Aren't you scared about the future? Won't you regret leaving everything there and coming to Korea, staring everything anew?" Jinyoung asked hesitantly, his eyes studied Mark's features, for any changes in his expression, but saw none. Mark only smiled, leading Jinyoung's hands to wrap around his neck, before leaving them there, as his own embraced Jinyoung's waist. 

    "I realize that opening this cafe could be a bad idea, it may be a total failure... But I'm willing to try. I'm not scared, I feel like everything will be okay as long as you're with me," Mark said, his low voice made Jinyoung's heart skip a beat, and the way he looked into Jinyoung's eyes made his insides melt, "I couldn't live without you any longer... Jinyoung, you're really important to me, more than anything,"

    "H-hyung, you're doing it again..." Jinyoung huffed, trying to compose his restlessly beating heart, but he blushed nevertheless, earning a teasing smirk from Mark.

    " _What_ , Jinyoungie?"  
   
    "T-the cheesy lines!"

    "Ah, this is only the beginning, I have a lot of them under my sleeve. You would have to get used to it, because I'll shower you with them every day, since we'll live together now. I feel the need to assure you of my love to  you on a daily basis," Mark explained, as his hands were resting on Jinyoung's hips, brushing against them slowly.

    "You-You don't have to, I-I get it-"

    "Well, I'm not sure you get it, you thought I was cheating on you a few hours ago, didn't you?"

    "It's because- It's-" Jinyoung averted his gaze away from Mark, but it was hard when his hands were hooked around his neck, making their distance almost non-existent, "I was angry, okay? I was jealous, because I missed you so much, and I wanted to see you quickly, and when I finally did, I saw you with a guy who's more handsome than me and-"

    " _Don't you ever say that again_ ," Mark warned, "At this point, I'll make it my mission to assure you how much you mean to me, to make you understand that you're the most handsome, most amazing person in my eyes, that you're the one who I adore with all my heart, Park Jinyoung," He placed a quick kiss on Jinyoung's lips, making an impact to his confession, " _Okay?_ " Mark asked, and before Jinyoung could comprehend the situation and that he was supposed to answer somehow, Mark's soft lips pecked his own again, _and again, and again,_ until Jinyoung giggled at how ticklish the touch was and finally answered.   
  
    "Okay," Jinyoung nodded, the word making Mark's whole face lit up, before he yawned and leaned into the embrace, placing his head on Jinyoung's shoulder. Jinyoung tightened the hold around his neck, as he relaxed his body in this comfortable warmth he craved for the past few weeks when Mark was away.   

    "Let's go to my place, I need a nap after the flight... I want to cuddle with you some more before we'll go to a dinner with my parents in the evening," Mark spoke, but none of them moved away from the pleasant clasp of their bodies.

    "With your parents?"

    "Apparently Lisa and Youngjae want to make a statement of some sorts..."

    "I wonder what it is," Jinyoung chuckled, what made Mark pull away a bit, raising his eyes at Jinyoung, an amused smile playing on his lips, seeing how the corners of Jinyoung's eyes wrinkle by the wideness of his smile.

    "So, you know about it, too," Mark stated and Jinyoung nodded, "It's been two months and she found herself a new fiancee," The elder laughed, leaning into Jinyoung's embrace once again, his hands wrapped around his waist placed on the younger's back, caressing them.

    "But at least they love each other,"

    "Yeah," Mark whispered against Jinyoung's neck, the warm breath hitting Jinyoung's skin send shiver down his spine, "Everything went into rightful place in the end," _And Jinyoung couldn't agree more_ ; after everything he went through this year, the disappointment he experienced when the people he cared about betrayed him, and even though he could forgive his father, he would never forgive Hanbin for everything he did to him. Jinyoung cringes every time he remembers how blinded he was by love towards him, letting him get away with everything, being unhappy for almost three years - he thought it was love. But now, he know how wrong he was back then. He knows now that the supposed love he felt towards Hanbin wasn't love at all, it has been just attachment and fear of being alone. He didn't know what love felt like before he met Mark - he was the missing piece of the puzzle in his life for all this time; _now being finally together, the jigsaw was completed_. The wet sensation of the elder's lips attached to the skin of Jinyoung's neck snapped him from his thoughts, as he pulled away from him.  

    "Hyung," Jinyoung's heart was going crazy beneath his chest, even though it wasn't the first time he was going to say this, those words were important to him. _Does Mark even know how much he means to him?_ He drew in a long breath, what earned him a confused look from Mark, as he tilted his head slightly at the firm tone of Jinyoung's voice. Jinyoung swallowed, "I-I love you," Mark's facial expression brightened in an instant, while Jinyoung's eyes was still locked with his. Mark nodded, as he inched forward, his lips grazed over Jinyoung's.

    "I love you too, Jinyoung-ah," He purred, before he closed their distance again; the passionate kiss that sealed the deal - their vows and promises to one another, the kiss that sealed their love.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the last chapter!! I hope you liked the story and you're not disappointed ;;;; (I'm sorry this chapter was cheesy and all, but I'm weak for happy and sappy markjin lmao)
> 
> Thank you for reading and let's meet again in my new story :)))

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please, let me know what do you think about the chapter! :)


End file.
